Salvame
by LuHamDo
Summary: Serena y darien se aman ¿acaso ese amor sera capaz de salvar a la princesa de las garras de la muerte? DxS
1. El sueño de Serena

* * *

Sálvame

**El sueño de Serena**

_Se encontraba en un campo lleno de flores, era hermoso, todo brillante, lleno de vida, sentía como el aire jugaba libremente con su cabello esto era de ensueño_

_De repente, las flores se marchitaron, el hermoso sol fue opacado por un eclipse, un eclipse que nunca desapareció._

_Su vestido blanco se fue tiñendo de un color rojizo parecido a la sangre, y su vida poco a poco desaperecia, estaba muriendo y sentía mucho dolor_

_Escucho una sonora y cruel carcajada, y contemplo unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda observarla despiadadamente._

_¿acaso ese era el fin de su vida?_

-Serena

-serena ¡despierta!-grito la gatita de negro, con una luna creciente en su frente

La chica de cabellos dorados, despertó totalmente empapada y con la respiración entre cortada

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?-preocupada le pregunto

La chica poso su mano en su frente, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, esta era la tercera noche que soñaba lo mismo, cada día era mucho mas claro aquel sueño, es que ¿acaso ese sueño significaba algo?

-Serena tonta ¡vas a llegar tarde!-una pequeña cabeza rosa se apareció desde el marco de la puerta-si no te apresuras, no entraras a clases

-si, tienes razón Rini-contesto esta medio aturdida

-hay claro que si, siempre tengo la razón-con estas ultimas palabras desapareció del lugar

Se levanto de la cama, aun con su mano reposando en su frente le dolía un poco la cabeza

-Serena-le hablo luna, en tono maternal

-dime luna-le sonrió, tratando de aparentar su preocupación-no te preocupes Luna, tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza

-pero…

-ya veras-le interrumpió esta-que con un buen desayuno mi dolor desaparecerá

-esta bien.

-

* * *

_Hola soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 15 años y voy en tercero de secundaria, soy una chica algo llorona, comelona, pero muy, muy, muy amistosa, hahaha y no es por presumir cabe decir que soy muy linda, mis mejores amigas se llaman: Amy, Rei (con la cual peleo mucho) Lita y mina, a esas chicas las adoro, tengo un novio extremadamente guapo que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde antes de nacer, el se llama Darien, y cabe mencionar que también tengo una hija muy quisquillosa y malcriada claro viene del futuro hahaha_

_Por si no lo había mencionado yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon. Y junto con mis amigas y Tuxedo mask luchamos para mantener la paz en este mundo._

* * *

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el "Crown "como era de costumbre, siempre se reunían ahí para contar sus penas, alegrías, y tristezas, esa cafetería ya estaba muy dentro de sus vidas.

-¿vieron al nuevo chico que sale en el canal 65?-pregunto una chica de cabellos de oro y ojos azulados

-Sii, esta realmente bello, hay se parece al chico que me destrozo el corazón-comento con cierta melancolía una hermosa chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola alta

-Hay Lita, para ti todos los chicos se parecen al "chico que destrozo tu corazón"-la de cabello azabache trato de imitar graciosamente el sufrimiento de Lita

-Oye Rei eres mala-reclamo Lita-solo por que tu tienes a Nícolas, no quiere decir que te tengas que burlar de chicas como nosotras que no tienen novio

Rei se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su amiga

-Lita tiene razón, tu gozas con lo que nosotras sufrimos-enormes cascadas recorrían las mejillas de Mina

Amy una chica de cabello azulado y corto se mantenía a margen de la discusión ojeando su libro de filosofía, habían algunas discusiones en las cuales no valían la pena meterse

-¡estan locas!-exclamo Rei-aquí la única dichosa y con novio es Serena-con su dedo señalo a una somnolienta Serena

Las cuatro chicas observaron a la de cabellos dorados, algo no estaba bien

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada Amy

-no te preocupes Amy, solo tengo un poco de sueño, eso es todo

-pero no has comido nada-agrego Lita

-es raro que Serena no haya probado nada, ¿estas segura que no estas enferma?-pregunto Rei

-ya les dije que no chicas-sonrió-solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo

-Umm…a mi se me hace que serena esta cansada por otra cosa-Comento Mina pícaramente

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron incluyendo a Serena

-Mina que cosas dices-comenzó a reírse de los nervios

-Esa risa me dice lo contario-continuo Mina

-¡mi risa no dice nada!-exclamo aparentemente enojada

-claro que si

-Huuuy…¡Mina!-grito-¡estas mas insoportable que Rei!

-hey, hey-se metió Rei a la conversación-¿Cómo que yo soy insoportable?

-así como lo escuchaste, In-so-por-ta-ble

-¡la única insoportable eres tu!

Las chicas continuaron su larga discusión, mientras que Mina, Lita y Amy se levantaron de su mesa, saliendo del local

-Oigan ustedes ¡espérenme!-gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-

* * *

Una hermosa chica de cabello rizado amarillo como el sol, y unos ojos color esmeralda que en estos momentos eran tapados por unos finos lentes de sol. Bajaba de un taxi con su cartera en mano, frente a la casa de la familia tsukino

-no ha cambiado nada, desde la ultima vez que me fui

-

* * *

_-Te quedaras Sola, princesa_

_Aquella voz le gritaba, mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo_

_-Todos tus amigos junto con Endimión, moriran_

_Las sailors Scout aparecieron, todas enredadas entre fuertes espinas, aparentemente muertas _

_-Sola, princesa, Sola_

-No-susurraba la chica-por favor no

-¡Serena!-una calida vos masculina le llamaba

-No, quiero, no quiero

-Despierta-el chico tomo los hombros de Serena y la zarandeo un poco

-¡NO!-Se levanto de golpe, totalmente agitada-Darien-tomo la mano del chico

-tranquila Serena, tan solo fue un sueño

La chica se abalanzo a los brazos de su novio, pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas silenciosamente, el chico rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Serena dándole un protector abrazo

-calma-la consolaba-ya paso, tan solo fue un mal sueño

-Darien tengo miedo…

Esta tarde, como todas las tardes, las chicas se habían reunido en la casa de Darien Chiba para estudiar, solo que esta vez Serena se quedo un rato con su novio, quedándose totalmente dormida

Esta vez, su sueño había dado un giro total, los mismos ojos esmeralda la observaban, solo que esta vez atacaban a sus seres mas queridos dejando a Serena completamente sola, en un lugar obscuro y vacio, esa era su peor pesadilla

-tranquila…tan solo fue un mal sueño

¿y bien que les parece?

espero que les haya sido de su agrado, oh espero que si!!

y tambien espero review

ohh por favor!!


	2. Una vieja amiga

Hola Chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por sus preciados review!! aqui les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic!!

como saben SM no me pertenece y nunca sera asi abuuuu...

* * *

**Una vieja Amiga**

**- tranquila…tan solo fue un mal sueño**

**-si tienes razón-respondió mas tranquila**

**-mira estas sudando-tomo una toallita y la paso por la frente de la chica-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo?-**le pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla

**-e…esta bien**-contesto la chica totalmente ruborizada

El chico esbozo una sonrisa

**-princesa, te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas**

**-eso es lo que causas en mi Darien**-le sonrió

**-Me extraña, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada**-se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios

La chica le sonrio

**-hay algunas cosas de las que aun no me acostumbro**

**-deberíamos de trabajar en eso, ¿no te parece?-**rozo sus labios con los de ella, robándoles algunos suspiros

**-deberías de hacerlo mas seguido**-lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para así profundizar aquel beso

-

_la ciudad se hundirá en una profunda obscuridad, los sueños se convertirán en terribles pesadillas, la muerte hará acto y presencia para desgarrarles la vida, muy pronto la luna será opacada….._

_el cristal de plata se tornara de un color rojo, como la sangre_

…_Muy pronto La princesa desaparecerá_

Rei Hino despertó, aquel sueño había sido un tanto extraño, había tenido una premonición, pero aquellas palabras provenientes de una dulce voz simplemente le confundía

**-pero, ¿Qué fue eso?-**tomo su reloj despertador-6:15 am, aun falta-dejo le reloj en la mesita de noche y se recostó

"**que sueño tan extraño"-**pensó ella**-"la princesa desaparecerá"-**se dio la vuelta**-"¿a caso será obra de un nuevo enemigo?"**

-

"**Se me hace tarde, Se me hace tarde"-**la hermosa chica de cabellos agitados corría rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad #10, mas atrás de ella el chico moreno de ojos azulados la seguía**-"mama me va a matar, mama me va a matar"**

**-¡Serena!-**le grito el chico**-¿acaso no pediste permiso?-**le pregunto desde lejos

La chica paro le sonrió nerviosamente**-hahaha, mas o menos, lo que sucede es que…le dije que me quedaría con Rei, pero no le dije que me quedaría a dormir ¿me entiendes?**

**-¿crees que te regaño?-**pregunto preocupado

-**mmm…si llego tarde si lo hará**- comenzó a correr de nuevo

**-pero…**

Se detuvo dio la vuelta y regreso donde Darien, le dio un cálido beso en sus labios, le susurro algo en el odio causando que el chico se sonrojara levemente y luego se marcho corriendo mucho mas rápido

"_gracias por la hermosa noche que me hizo pasar mi príncipe"_

El chico coloco sus dedos en su labio inferior acariciándolo levemente, esbozo una sonrisa-**no, gracias a ti, mi princesa**

-

-**mama ya llegue**-pronuncio una totalmente agitada Serena

**-¡Llegas tarde!-**grito mama ikuko**-¿Dónde estabas Serena Tsukino?**-la señalo amenazadoramente con un sartén en la mano

**-Es que…yo…-**rio nerviosamente-**me quede en la casa de Rei, me dormí y se me olvido regresar**-volvió a reír

**-Serena eres una tonta yo no te creo**-Sammy el hermano pequeño de la chica hizo acto de presencia- **de seguro estabas con tu novio**

Y todos los colores se le subieron a la pobre chica, los nervios se habían apoderado totalmente de ella, ahora si que la descubrían

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que MI serena se quedo con aquel Señor abusador de menores?**-Kenji el padre de Serena apareció en aquella vergonzosa Escena

**-¿Qué?-**La pequeña Rini también se metió en la conversación**-¿Qué le hiciste a mi querido Darien? ¡Abusadora!**

**-¡NOOOOO!-**grito la chica eufóricamente-**para empezar ¡Darien no es un abusador y NO pase la noche con el**!-se lo repitió como mil veces a su familia

**-¿novio? ¿Acaso la pequeña Bunny tiene Novio?-**se escucho una dulce voz inundando toda la habitación

Serena se volteo y pudo observar la hermosa figura de una mujer, de cabellos amarillos como el sol, largo y rizado, con un cuerpo escultural parecido al de una diosa, y sus ojos sus grandes y temibles ojos color esmeralda que por ahora expresaban una gran felicidad

**-"esa mirada"-**penso Serena observando detenidamente a la chica**-¿disculpa te conozco?-**pregunto

**-Bunny que rápido me olvidaste**

**-hija ¿no te acuerdas de nuestra pequeña Maya?-**intervino mama Ikuko dándole un cálido abrazo a La chica

-**Así es Bunny-**la chica sonrió cálidamente-**soy Maya Ozawa, la pequeña Maya**

La observo fijamente, esos ojos, ese par de perlas color esmeralda ya los había visto antes, pero no era la misma mirada, esta era mas dulce que la que había visto antes y solo había una persona que le llamaba bunny y esa persona tan solo era….

**-¡No lo puedo creer!-**exclamo**-¡Maya!-**se abalanzo a sus brazos**-¡amiga ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

la chica le correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente

**-Bunny pensé que te habías olvidado de mi**

-**Gatita-**recordo el antiguo apodo-**discúlpame es que soy algo despistada**

Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo, hace mas de 6 años que no se veían, Maya fue su antigua vecina, y una muy buena amiga, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, (ya que en esos tiempos la pequeña Maya tenia 15 años mientras que Serena tan solo tenia 9 años) lograron establecer una hermosa amistad como de hermanas o mucho mas que eso.

A serena siempre le han gustado los conejos por eso Maya le puso el cariñoso apodo de "Bunny" y la chica siempre fue fanática de los gatos recibiendo el apodo de "gatita" por parte de Serena

Por problemas económicos la familia de Maya tuvo que mudarse al extranjero en busca de un mejor trabajo y Serena no la volvió a ver hasta entonces.

-

**-Gatita**-le llamo Serena-**tengo el honor de presentarte a mi linda Gatita Luna**

**-miau**-maulló Luna tratando de no hablar

Las chicas se encontraba en la habitación de Serena, habían pasado toda la tarde juntas, tan solo llego del colegio se fue a encerrar a su habitación para platicar con su querida amiga

**-Bunny es hermosa-**la tomo entre sus brazos-es la gatita mas linda que eh visto en todo el mundo-le acaricio su pequeña cabecita

**-"que chica tan cariñosa"-**pensó luna**-"me gustaría que Serena me tratara así mas seguido"**

-**dime Maya ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?**-se recostó en su cama, observando fijamente el techo

**-pues tengo una beca para la universidad**-contesto esta mientras jugaba con Luna-**pero solo me quedare por 3 meses **

**-¿Qué?-**se levanto de su cama**-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Hay muchas cosas que te quiero contar**

**-oh Bunny, tienes 3 meses para contarme todo sobre tu novio**-le guiño el ojo

La chica se ruborizo y le sonrió nerviosamente

**-¿te quedaras aquí?-**cambio el tema

**-¿Cómo crees? No puedo venir a estorbar-**respondió-**me quedare en un departamento que mis padres alquilaron, queda muy cerca de aquí**

**-¡que bien!, así te visitare todos los días**

**-así es**

**-Ya se**-grito entusiasmada-**te presentare a mis mejores amigas**

**-¿en serio? ¿Cuándo?**

**-¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde?**

-**me parece muy bien, pero**-se levanto del suelo-**ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme, aun no eh terminado de desempacar**

**-esta bien gatita, nos vemos mañana**

-

**-¡Darien!-**grito la chica emocionada al escuchar la voz de su chico por el auricular

**-**_**Serena, no grites o me dejaras sordo-respondieron del otro lado del teléfono**_

-**Discúlpame si, es que hoy fue un muy bonito día**

**-**_**¿y eso? ¿no te regañaron?**_

**-Huy si, mi mama casi me mata, por poco me castiga pero ya estoy mejor**

_**-Serena discúlpame tu a mi, por mi culpa te estas metiendo en problemas**_

**-no te preocupes Darien, contigo la paso muy bien, por eso no me importa, que me castiguen mil veces a mi no me interesa**

_**-Serena…-le susurro suavemente**_

**-¿sabes?-**cambio el tema-**hoy me encontré con una amiga que hace mucho tiempo no veía**

_**-¿en serio? Que bien me alegro**_

**-si es una chica muy, pero muy, muy hermosa**-le comento-**no sabes cuanto la quiero**

**-**_**Que bueno Mi princesa, me alegra que estés bien**_

**-Darien**-le llamo quedo

_**-Dime**_

**-yo solo te quiero decir que…**

Un prolongado silencio se formo, ni Darien ni Serena pronunciaba alguna palabra

_**-¿decir que Serena?-**__pregunto impaciente_

**-es que yo…**

**-¡Serena! No puedo creer que estés hablando con MI Darien**-la pequeña Rini apareció en la habitación abalanzándose contra Serena

**-Hay Intrusa**-grito-**aprende a tocar la puerta**-alzo el teléfono lo más alto que pudo

**-no seas tramposa**-relincho**-¡dame el teléfono!, ¡dame el teléfono**!-comenzó a saltar tratando de alcanzar aquel aparato

**-**_**chicas, chicas-se escucho a lo lejos**_

Y esta era una de aquellas peleas interminables…

-

_Aquellos cálidos ojos color esmeralda se habían tornado en unos llenos de furia, que la observaban sin piedad, escuchaba su dulce voz endureciendo por los gritos ocasionados, maldiciéndola una y otra vez _

Estrellita: hola, bien espero tu review

Amsz88: Muchisisisimas gracias, esta muy lindo todo lo que me dices T-T , la pareja de Darien y serena es la mas hermosa WIII, espero que te guste este capi

arias serena: que bueno que te gusto mi fic!! Espero que me sigas apoyando ;)

Isis Janet: gracias por leer mi fic, ojala que te haya gustado este capi

Malkav: hehehe no te preocupes muy pronto resolverás tus dudas, si es que ya lo hiciste, espero que te guste este capi

CANELA: Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, que bueno que le mio te haya atrapado espero que así sea hasta el final 

Isabel: hola, que bueno que te agrado mi fic, ojala que te guste este capi

divissima moon: Hello, hice lo que me recomendaste espero que ahora le entiendas mejor, que bueno creo que ya sabes quien será este nuevo personaje.

karibonita: hola gracias por leer mi fic, espero que me sigas apoyando!!

isa1181: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, así es la historia será ambientada como si fuera un episodio normal de sailor moon, jijiji no estas vegetal no seas tan exagerada, mira que yo voy el mismo camino …u.u

AnnyFanSailorMoon: hey que bien que te gusto mi fic!! Pues si este personaje será el nuevo villano, espero que te haya gustado este capi!!


	3. Un grave peligro

* * *

Hola mis queridas amigas (o amigos hehehe) bien quiero agradecer a todos por sus lindos Review de verdad que me alegra

Luna: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic , hehehe siento mucho por no haber hecho una escena mas…mmm…mas…mas hehehe pero veré cuando podre hacer una escena mas…romántica XD, Lo de Maya te darás cuenta mas adelante

arias serena: hola!! Espero que también te guste este capi!! Esta bien bonito hehehe

yumi kamagatha: Holiiiiiiiiiiiis!! Gracias por tu…felicitación n.n, siento mucho dejarte en suspenso pero ese es el objetivo MuAjjajajajajaja

alejaym: Konnichiwa!! Pues yo diría que Maya es un pokitititititito mala XD, mmm…bueno no es tan mala hehehehe, espero que te guste el cap ;)

Isis Janet: ¡Hola! Bueno espero que con el transcurrir de los capítulos puedas aclarar todas tus dudas, ya que yo no te puedo decir nada hehehe. Nos leemos pronto n.n

isa1181: ¡Hiii! Hahaha si por lo que Se ve Darien no pierde el tiempo jijijiji, hay (suspiro) como extraño las peleas de Rini y Sere por eso me gusta escribirlas eso es un clásico, Nos vemos pronto bye

CANELA: hola, gracias por tu coment…Pues por ahora no estoy floja, espero que mas adelante no me ponga así hehehe, cuídate ;)

karibonita: ¡hello! Aquí esta mi tercer capi, espero que sea de tu agrado, nos leeremos pronto, cuidate

Isabel: que bueno q te gusto ojala y te guste este también

Malkav: hehehe al parecer Serena y Darien la pasaron Muuuuuuuy bien xD, Pues muy pronto te darás cuenta el odio de Maya hacia Serena chaoo

AnnyFanSailorMoon: ¡No! ¡Todavia no me odies a Maya! Esperate al siguiente capi por lo menos hehehe. Lo siento pero no puedo responder tus preguntas tendrás que esperarte pero solo será un pokitito y creo que tendrás que entrar al fic para descuartizar a maya jijiji. Pues me gusta torturar a mis lectoras MUAJAJAJAJA, naaahh son bromas hay tiempo para todo jejeje, Cuidate mucho y nos leemos prontito chao

* * *

**Un grave Peligro**

Otra vez despertó con la respiración entrecortada, cuatro días, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que tenia aquel extraño sueño, su cabeza explotaría muy pronto, se estaba impacientando de tener aquellos sueños que le quitaban las ganas de dormir

Se levanto con pereza de su cama, Luna desde lejos observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la pequeña gatita estaba realmente preocupada por su dueña, sabia que algo malo le pasaba pero como la chica era tan terca nunca le respondería aquellas dudas que navegaban por su mente

-

* * *

Amy es una chica a la cual le encanta estudiar, se podría decir que Amy es la chica mas inteligente, amable y amistosa del mundo entero, o por lo menos eso pensaban sus amigas

Era la hora del receso, esta vez Amy no Se quedo con lita y Serena, prefirió estar en laboratorio intermedia para buscar una tarea un tanto difícil, tarea que seguramente serena copiaría

Se metió a la página principal, coloco el nombre de lo que investiga y dio click en el botón "search" de repente la pantalla se puso en blanco

-¿pero que es esto?-se pregunto Amy, mientras apretaba la tecla "Esc" pero el monitor no respondía

Unas letras de color rojo color sangre aparecieron en la pantalla, la chica se frustro al leer lo que decía "_la ciudad se hundirá en una profunda obscuridad, los sueños se convertirán en terribles pesadillas, la muerte hará acto y presencia para desgarrarles la vida, muy pronto la luna será opacada….._

_el cristal de plata se tornara de un color rojo, como la sangre_

…_Muy pronto La princesa desaparecerá" _en cuestión de segundos desapareció y todo volvió a la normalida

**-¿la…obscuridad?-**se dijo a si misma, realmente preocupada**-Dios ¿acaso sucederá algo malo?**

-

* * *

**-¡HAAAAAAY!-**se escucho un estruendoso grito-**Lita tu comida esta magníficamente deliciosa**

LA chica le sonrió-**gracias Serena, esta vez me esmere mucho**

-**Señorita Kino, la andaba buscando**-le llamo la maestra Monica

-**Maestra ¿sucede algo?-**pregunto Lita

**-no, no es nada malo**-sonrio-**simplemente te quería pedir un favor**

**-SI lo que quiera**

**-necesito que me ayudes con los bocadillos de la fiesta de Halloween**

**-¡¿FIESTA?!-**gritaron las dos chicas juntas

**-Ohh ¿ustedes no sabían nada?-**pregunto con cierta inocencia

**-¡no!-**gritaron las chicas al unisonó

**- ¡bien!-**saco unos papeles de su bolsa y se los entrego a lita**-el 31 de octubre se hará la celebración del día de las brujas, con una maravillosa fiesta de disfraces**

**-¡Woow! Una fiesta que emoción**-comento serena**-por fin tendré la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta con mi querido Darien**-alucinó

**-pues con gusto la ayudare maestra**

**-muchas gracias Kino**-se despidió de las chicas

-

* * *

"_la ciudad se hundirá en una profunda obscuridad, los sueños se convertirán en terribles pesadillas, la muerte hará acto y presencia para desgarrarles la vida, muy pronto la luna será opacada….._

_el cristal de plata se tornara de un color rojo, como la sangre_

…_Muy pronto La princesa desaparecerá"_

Mina Aino, tiro con cierta brusquedad el celular que tenia en manos, los nervios se apoderaron de ella al instante de haber leído aquel amenazante texto.

-**que extraño…tiene que ser una broma**

-

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado las chicas a excepción de Serena que en ese momento no estaba como era de costumbre estaban todas reunidas en el "Crown" Todas comentaban los que le había sucedido en el día entre rizas y alguna que otra pelea

**-¿así que una fiesta de disfraces eh?**

**-Si Rei, tienen que ir chicas**

**-Claro que iremos**-a Mina se le iluminaron los ojos con unas enormes estrellas-**Yo Mina Aino me disfrazare de una hermosa cantante y los deleitare con mi hermosa voz**-dio una enorme carcajada haciendo que a las demás chicas les apareciera una enorme gotita

**-oigan chicas-**las llamo Amy preocupada

**-¿sucede algo Amy?-**pregunto Lita

**-a decir verdad-**la chica coloco sus manos en su pecho**-hoy sucedió algo extraño**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**pregunto Rei

**-es que hoy en receso estaba buscando una tarea en el internet**-callo un momento-**pero la pantalla se puso blanca totalmente y me apareció un mensaje realmente feo, estoy segura que un nuevo enemigo aparecera**

**-¿Qué?-**gritaron las tres al unisono

**-¿hablas de un mensaje?-**pregunto inquieta Rei-**¿Cómo una amenaza?**

**-Así es Rei**

**-a mi también me paso eso**-agrego Mina-**en mi celular me apareció un mensaje de texto**

**-la ciudad se hundirá en una profunda oscuridad…-**recito Lita

**-¿tu también?-**preguntaron las otras chicas

**-la luna será opacada…-**continuo

**-La princesa**-dijo Rei-**oh no ¡La princesa esta en peligro!**

**-¿te refieres a…?-**Mina pregunto angustiada

**-¡Serena!-**finalizo Amy

-

* * *

**-entonces yo me disfrazare de una hermosa Princesa**

Serena se encontraba con Darien. Los dos estaban en el parque sentados en una banca, la chica abrazaba a su novio con gran entusiasmo al igual que el la escuchaba hablar

**-Serena mi amor, ya eres una princesa**-le acortejo

**-si lo se, pero yo quiero ser tu princesa**

**-eres mi princesa**

El chico tomo el mentón de Serena, se acerco a sus labios para poder besarlos tiernamente

_De un momento a otro, pudo observar el hermoso rostro de Serena con una terrible expresión de dolor, vio como la herían terriblemente y como caía al frio suelo _

_Entre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer que tanto amo, la estaba perdiendo poco a poco moría_

_-¡ayu…da…la-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos _

_-No, ¡SERENA!_

Aquellas impactantes imágenes llegaron a su cerebro de un momento a otro, empujo a serena con brusquedad, llevo sus manos a su cabeza apretándola fuertemente

**-Darien ¿sucede algo?**

**-no…no me pasa nada**-dijo el chico

**-pero si hace un momento…**

**-solo fue mi imaginación**-dijo el joven levantando su mirada-**ven vamos a al Crown**- le sonrió

-**esta bien**-agacho la cabeza, sabia que algo no estaba bien**-"a mi no me engañas Darien"**

-

* * *

**-Lo mejor será que no le contemos nada a Serena**-la mirada de Rei estaba perdida

**-tienes razón**-dijo Lita**-si algo malo llegase a suceder, nosotras protegeremos a Serena**-finalizo con una sonrisa

Las 3 chicas asintieron ante aquella propuesta, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa pareja de enamorados acercarse con una enorme sonrisa

**-Hola chicas**-saludo Darien

**-hola-**respondieron las cuatro sonriendo

**-hola**-saludo serena sin mucho animo

**-¿serena estas bien?-**pregunto Amy preocupada

**-si, no te preocupes**-sonrio**-lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a una amiga**

**-¿amiga?-**pregunto Mina

**-Así es, quiero que ustedes la conozcan **

-Esta bien entonces la esperaremos

La puerta del Crown volvió a abrirse, dejando ver la hermosa figura de una chica de cabellos amarillos y ojos divinos color esmeralda acompañada de una tierna chiquilla de cabellos rosados, las dos sonreían muy contentas

**-¡Maya! ¡Maya!-**gritaba Serena, haciendo señas con sus manos-**¡aquí estoy!**

La chica al ver a su amiga se apresuro a ir a aquel lugar

**-"a esa chica yo la conozco"-**pensó Darien observando detenidamente a la muchacha

**-Darien, chicas-**serena tomo la mano de **Maya-quiero presentarles a mi querida amiga Maya Ozawa**

La chica esbozo una sonrisa-mucho gusto, Serena me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-observo detenidamente a Darien-Chiba, no pensé que te encontraría aquí-se dirgio hacia Darien

**-ozawa, no me imaginaba que tu eras la dichosa amiga de Serena**

**-un momento ¿ya se conocen?-**pregunto Serena interponiéndose entre los dos

**-así es Bunny, los dos vamos en la misma facultad-**le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Darien, cosa que no paso desapercibida por serena

**-ah ya veo-**hablo por bajito con cierto enfado

**-Si Serena no te pongas así, anda vamos a comer un helado**-animo Darien al notar la cara de serena

**-umm…esta bien**-se enrollo del brazo de Darien-**chicas ire con mi NOVIO a comprar un helado**-se alejo de las 6 chicas

**-Hay Maya no te preocupes**-aliento la pequeña Rini**-Serena es una neurótica cuando esta con Darien**

**-"así que Darien Chiba es el novio de Bunny"-**pensó la chica con recelo-**"vaya que si tenemos los mismos gustos"**

**-Si me di cuenta**

**-oye Maya ¿así que tu estudias medicina?-**Amy rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta

**-así es, este ya es mi cuarto año**-sonrió-**me inclinare en la pediatría adoro a los niños**

A Amy se le iluminaron los ojos-**¿en serio? Yo también deseo estudiar medicina, y también seré pediatra**

**-Si a nuestra Amy le encanta estudiar**-comento Mina y las demás chicas asintieron**-todas estamos seguras que Amy será la mejor doctora del mundo entero**

La chica de cabellos azulados se sonrojo-**chicas exageran**

Maya sonrio-**tus amigas son muy buenas al decir eso, yo también estoy segura que te ira muy bien**

-

* * *

**-Serena ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-No nada-**se dio vuelta para que Darien no notara su furia

Los dos chicos estaban en otra mesa, algo apartados del grupo de chicas que muy felices conversaban con Maya

**-vamos Serena, ¿te pusiste celosa de tu amiga?**

La chica se sonrojo-**claro que no**-dijo de inmediato llevándose a la boca un poco de su helado de chocolate

**-mi princesa**-le sonrio-**sabes muy bien que tu eres la única mujer para mi**

**-pues no me convences**-dijo ella

**-¿Qué quieres que haga para convencerte que tu eres la única?-**le susurro al oído

**-umm…no se, sigue intentando**-retó-**anda convénceme**

**-lo intentare**-sonrió

Tomo un poco del helado de Serena y se lo dio en la boca, la chica le hizo una cara de "así no me convencerás", de un momento a otro el chico poso sus labios sobre los de ella robándole un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de serena para así poder disgustar un poco de aquel chocolate que por el calor se derretía

Darien chiba NO era uno de esos muchachos que hacían ese tipo de "cariño" frente a los ojos de los demás, Todos los que se encontraba en esa cafetería incluyendo a las chicas quedaron con una cara de "¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?"

Como se había mencionado antes, Darien no expresaba para nada su cariño frente a tanto publico. Despacio se separo de una totalmente ruborizada Serena

**-mmm…sabia muy rico**-le susurro al oído

**-¡Darien!-**exclamo por bajito, totalmente sonrojada

**-¿Qué?-**pregunto inocentemente

**-no…nada-**se volteo escondiendo su rubor

**-sabes este helado esta muy rico**-le susurro sonriendo maliciosamente**-me gustaría seguir comiéndolo, pero en otra parte**-se levanto de la mesa-**bien mi amor ya me tengo que ir ¿nos vemos en la noche?**

Serena totalmente atónita asintió con un leve si, el joven desapareció tras la puerta de la cafetería

**-¡Serena!-**las cuatro chicas corrieron a la mesa de Serena a bombardearlas con preguntas

* * *

Maya se quedo con Rini en la mesa, estaba pensativa lo que había visto no le gustaba para nada, no era por celos a penas y venia conociendo a Darien chiba tan solo estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga o eso era lo que ella trataba de meterse en la cabeza

**-Maya ¿estas bien?**

La chica volteo a ver a la pequeña niña, la observo detenidamente esa niña tenia un cierto parecido a…

**-Sabes Rini, te pareces mucho a Serena**

Rini se ruborizo**-claro que no, yo no me parezco a esa tonta**

**-aunque también tienes cierto aire con Chiba**-dijo tocando la mejilla de Rini**-tu personalidad es una combinación de los dos**

**-creo que te lo estas imaginando**-rio nerviosa

**-es como si tu fueras la hija de ellos**

Y fue como un balde de agua fría que recibió la pequeña Dama, y ahora ¿Qué explicación le daba?

Maya se comenzó a reir-**parece que no te gusta la idea**-la miro con cariño-**no me hagas caso, son ideas mias simplemente eso**

Con una enorme gota de alivio-**aja**

**-por mas que lo intento no puedo recordarte Rini**

**-eso es por que yo llegue a la casa de mama ikuko años después de que te fuiste**

**-Si de seguro eso fue pequeña**

-

* * *

**-¿saben que chicas?-**serena se levanto de su mesa-**Yo me largo de aquí**

**-Serena espera**-la detuvo Lita**-tienes que contarnos**

**-Yo no les tengo que contar nada**-se alejo de la mesa

**-¡Claro que si!-**grito Mina**-¡Tienes que decirnos que tena lejos has llegado con Darien!-**todas las personas de aquella cafetería observaron despectivamente a la "inocente" Serena

– **¡Upps! Mejor me callo**-Mina comenzó a silbar mientas que a las demás chicas le aparecían una gran gota en la cabeza

**-¡MINA AINO TE MATARE!**

Mina se paro de su asiento y comenzó a correr por todo el local, seguida de una furiosa Serena

**-hay que haremos con este par**-suspiro Rei

**-¿siempre se portan así?-**pregunto Maya a la pequeña Rini

**-siempre, son unas inmaduras**

Maya comenzó a Reir divertida al observar aquella graciosa escena, un aura de color negro rodeo todo su cuerpo mientras que su imagen se reflejaba en un espejo

_-es hora que despiertes-dijo una maligna voz-es hora de cumplir con nuestra venganza-sonrió maliciosamente-destruiremos a la princesa_

* * *


	4. Un llamado desde el interior

Hola mis queridas amigas . aqui toy de nuevo con la cuarta parte de mi fic.!!

patty ramirez de chiba: Hola!! Gracias por tu review , espero que este capi también te agrade

marya114: muchas gracias por el review, mmm…pues Maya, Maya no es la enemiga principal, hehehe ya sabrás por que

CRIS: Gracias por leer mi fic, hahaha me gustaría tener un Darien así de bello y apasionado, si yo hubiese sido Serena no Se cual hubiese sido mi reacción hehehe, nos leemos pronto cuídate

arias serena: gracias por tu review, aquí entre nos a mi tampoco me cae tan bien Maya hehehe pero shh…es un secreto

Isabel: gracias por tu review

Amsz88Chiba: verdad que Darien debería de comportarse así mas seguido? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? YO digo que si!! Hehehe cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

Isis Janet: hola, gracias por tu review, espero que este capi también te guste! Nos leemos pronto

Malkav: hahaha a mi también me dejo muy sorprendida!! Hahaha esa visita en la noche es para estudiar u.u…Nah esa ni yo me la creo jijiji, bueno nos vemos pronto Cuidate

karibonita: hahaha abeja Maya, hahaha muy buena esa. Espero nunca tener una amiga como Mina u.u. Dios me sacaría los trapitos sucios en segundo, compadezco a Sere

Hehra: te prometo que hare muchas escenas románticas entre sere y Darien ;)

alejaym: Holis!! Hahaha si esa parte me gusto mucho!! Mmm…creo que Maya hara algo mas que "tocar" a mi querido Darien u.u

MALI: hola!! Pues por lo que la historia da a entender a mi se me hace que si lo hicieron xD, gracias por tu review

ESTRELLITA: si yo tuviera una amiga así la mato ¿tu que dices?. Me gustaría que Darien fuera así de lindo en el anime!!

AnnyFanSailorMoon: ¡amiga! Me vas a matar a Maya antes de tiempo :S pero aun no puedes entrar al fic u.u. hehehehe y como tu eres una niña muy pero muy inocente no creo que tenga que poner detalles de lo que hacen Sere y Darien a escondidas jijijiji. Todo lo hago por tu bien, para que conserves t linda inocencia xD. Ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice!!

* * *

**Un Llamado desde el interior**

**-Darien…¿Por qué no me habías contado que ya conocías a Maya?-**le pregunto Serena a su novio con cierto recelo

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del apartamento de Darien, observaba fijamente cada uno de los movimientos que su novio hacia, el cual preparaba un poco de te para los dos

**-bueno Serena, si me hubieras dicho el nombre de ella, te hubiese contado**-coloco las dos tazas de te sobre la mesa**-a demás no hablamos mucho, tan solo por cosas necesarias**

**-¿y que son esas cosas necesarias?-**pregunto con hilillo de voz

**-¡Serena!-**pronuncio hastiado-**¿acaso no confías en mi?-**se sentó a la par de ella

La chica le dio la espalda ocultándole su mirada, sabia que sus celos eran exagerados pero también sabía que sin el amor de Darien su vida seria miserable tal vez esa era la razón de la posesividad de la chica

**-Claro que te tengo confianza Darien**-dijo al fin

**-¿entonces?-**la tomo de los hombros volteándola suavemente**-¿Por qué dudas de mí?**

**-Darien**-la chica agarro las manos del moreno apretándolas fuertemente-**Tu sabes muy bien que sin ti**-bajo la mirada, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo-**me moriría, si yo te pierdo mi mundo se vendría abajo, lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien**

Darien sonrió, su corazón brinco de la felicidad al haber escuchado aquellas simples palabras de su novia, se soltó de su agarre y tomo el mentón de la chica obligándola a que lo viese fijamente

**-Serena eso lo se y muy bien**-le sonrió-**Te amo y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien**

**-pero es que…**

No pudo continuar gracias a que dos dedos del joven se posaron sobre sus labios

**-Shh..-**la callo suavemente-**no dudes, no desconfíes de mi, yo nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño a mi princesa**

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, se echo a los brazos del joven dándole un abrazo el cual inmediatamente fue correspondido por los brazos de Darien

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos querían separarse, se necesitaban, necesitaban del calor del otro

**-Darien**-lo llamo la chica separándose un poco de el aun sin cortar el abrazo

**-Dime**

**-¿me das un beso? ¿si?-**le pregunto con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

El chico rio en sus adentros a veces la inocencia de Serena era tan conmovedora ¿Cuántas tendrían que pasar por eso? Aunque le gustaba mucho cada vez que Serena le hacia ese tipo de preguntas

**-Claro que si, con mucho gusto**

Toco sus labios con los suyos dándole un tierno y dulce beso, beso que poco a poco se fue tornando a uno mas apasionado, sus manos no se quedaban quietas tocaban con locura el cuerpo cubierto de Serena

La chica no se quedaba atrás, con sus manos fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta Darien, una vez terminada su labor el joven se quito la camisa con desespero, bajo sus labios hasta el fino cuello de la chica dándole pequeños besos, besos que se convirtieron en ligeros mordiscos que le sacaban suaves suspiros a Serena, sus manos recorrían las suaves y blancas piernas de la chica por debajo de su falda, mientras que ella masajeaba toda la espalda del joven

-Serena-la llamo el chico entre suspiros-te…necesito…ahora-le dio otro beso. Mucho mas apasionado que el anterior

La tomo entre sus brazos, y se condujo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, esa noche iba ser muy larga…

-

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, esta vez Serena había llegado temprano a su casa evitándose así muchas discusiones con su familia, se dirigió a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de sí, Luna dormía tranquilamente en su cama sonrió al verla **"me gustaría dormir así"** pensó la chica mientras se quitaba la ropa **"tengo ya una semana de no poder dormir bien"** Busco en su armario una pijama** "ese sueño ¿Por qué diablos tengo ese sueño" **apretó sus puños con fuerzas

"_todo estaba completamente obscuro, las sailors scout estaban en posición de lucha listas para atacar, la mujer de cabellos dorados la apuntaba con una espada y ella con un semblante tranquilo la miraba seriamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, con los brazos extendidos pronuncio unas palabras, palabras que enojaron mas a la mujer_

_-No lo entiendo, pero si es tu deseo hazlo-le sonrió-si eso te hace feliz no me opondré-le extendió la mano-yo estoy segura que tienes un muy buen motivo_

_-¡Princesa!-grito sailor mars-nosotras la protegeremos _

_-Chicas no se metan_

_-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan buena?-le grito con rabia-¿Por qué eres tan buena?"_

Se recostó en su cama, dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero estaba cansada, tal vez si tan solo cerrara los ojos descansaría un rato

-

* * *

**-Maya nos da mucho gusto que vengas a visitarnos**-la elogio la señora Ikuko mientras le daba un pedazo de pastel

**-no, me alegra mas a mi poder estar con ustedes-**tomo el plato y comió un poco del pastel-mmm…le quedo delicioso

**-muchas gracias, cuando quieras puedes venir a comer un poco de mi pastel**

**-no me de cuerda o si no me va a aguantar de tenerme aquí todos los días**-bromeo

**-por mi no habría problema, con tal es mejor estar acompañados**-se dirigió a la cocina-**traeré un poco de te**-grito a lo lejos

**-Maya, hola-**una somnolienta Serena apareció en la sala aun con su pijama puesta

**-Bunny ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dormiste bien?-**le sonrió amablemente

**-Pues mas o menos**-la chica se sento a la par de maya

**-¿y eso por que?**

**-es que creo que estoy enferma**-mintió

**-¿Qué es lo que tienes? Tal ves te puedo ayudar**

**-mmm…es solo un resfriado, no te preocupes ¿si?**

**-esta bien, te hare caso, pero deberías de ir donde un doctor, no te ves bien**

**-si, ire cuando pueda-**callo un momento**-¿me acompañas al centro comercial?**

**-Claro, ¿ahorita?**

**-si, solo espera que me bañe y me cambie**

**-esta bien yo te espero**

-

Las dos chicas caminaban en silencio por todo el centro comercial, llevaban como una hora caminando sin hacer nada, se sentaron en una banca a descansar un rato

**-oye Gatita**-la llamo Serena

**-¿Qué sucede Bunny?**

**-te quiero ofrecer una disculpa**

**-¿pero por que?-**pregunto extrañada

**-por mi manera de actuar, ayer me comporte mal y te deje sola**

**-oh, no te preocupes, disculpa aceptada-**le dedico una tierna sonrisa**-oye ¿y solo para eso me trajiste aquí?**

**-en realidad no, es que me gustaría buscar un disfraz**

**-¿disfraz? ¿Para que?**

Serena le conto todo sobre la fiesta de disfraces y le pidió de favor además de ir a la celebración también ayudarla a buscar su disfraz, favor que Maya acepto gustosamente

Al levantarse de la banca Maya sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Serena se preocupo bastante y trato de ayudarla pero no se fijo de la media luna color negro que había aparecido por menos de dos segundos en la frente de Maya

**-¡Gatita! ¡Gatita!-**la llamo preocupada**-¿estas bien?-**trato de levantarla

**-yo…-**coloco sus manos en su frente-**yo…estoy…bien**-hizo una mueca de dolor

**-No, deberíamos de ir a casa**-le propuso

**-¡no!-**se levanto con dificultad del suelo**-estoy bien**-trato de convencerla-**desde niña me han dado estos repentinos dolores de cabeza, voy estar bien no te preocupes**

Serena la ayudo a levantarse**-esta bien, pero si te vuelve a dar otra recaída nos vamos**

**-si esta bien**

Las dos chicas estuvieron buscando por las tiendas un buen disfraz para Serena, pero ninguno complacía los gustos de la chica o eran realmente caros, decepcionada Serena camino por el largo pasillo del centro comercial hasta que se topo con una tienda llamada "dreams", un hermoso vestido de corte de princesa, color blanco e incrustaciones de diamantes color dorado estaba en el mostrador de esa tienda, a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel hermoso vestido

-oh Dios, oh Dios-coloco sus manos sobre el vidrio

**-¿sucede algo Bunny?-**la chica se coloco a la par de Serena y observo el hermoso vestido**-¡esta bello!**

**-¡lo eh encontrado!-**pequeñas estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de serena**-es el vestido perfecto**

**-Y ¿Qué esperas?-**tomo la mano de la chica**-¡entremos!-**la jalo hasta entrar a la tienda

-

-¡**¿Qué?!-**grito serena con una gran desilusión**-¡esta muy caro!-**cascadas de agua recorrían sus mejillas

**-haber déjame ver-**agarro la etiqueta del vestido-**no esta tan caro Bunny**

**-claro que no señorita, esta al 50 de descuento-**dijo la vendedora

**-ves Bunny, no esta caro**

**-pero…pero-**hizo un puchero-**no tengo tanto dinero-**volvió a llorar

**-pero señorita, le puedo conseguir que lo pague a cuotas**-trato de convencerla la vendedora

**-ni por que me de un año, terminare de pagar este vestido**

**-pero señorita**

**-no se preocupe lo llevaremos-le** dijo Maya, buscando su tarjeta de crédito

**-¿Qué?-**dijeron las dos muchachas observándola con ojitos luminosos

**-pero Maya**-intervino Serena**-no puedes hacer eso, no puedes gastar tu dinero en cosas para mi**

**-No te preocupes Bunny, tengo bastante dinero ahorrado, no se me hace difícil pagarlo**-le guiño el ojo-**tómalo como un regalo de tu hada madrina**

La chica corrió a abrazar a su amiga

**-muchas gracias Gatita-**le dijo totalmente emocionada

**-no hay de que, para eso están las amigas…**

-

* * *

Se encontraba en su apartamento, hace algunas horas había estado con su amiga y ahora descansaba en la comodidad de su cama aunque no se encontraba bien, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y esta vez mucho mas fuerte que otras veces, estaba sudando y con una gran fiebre, necesitaba ver un médico, sabia que no esta bien

_**-ya es hora-**_escuchaba esa maldita voz atacarle sus pensamientos_**-es hora de que despiertes **_

**-¡maldición**!-se dijo ella así misma**-deja de mo…les…tar**-se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina con dificultad

_**-¡ya es hora!-**_volvio a escuchar-_**tienes que despertar**_

**-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy despierta?!-**se grito así misma

**-**_**debemos cumplir nuestra venganza-**_continuaba hablando aquella voz-_**tienes que recordar**_

La chica se tiro al suelo, con los puños cerrados empezó a darle golpes a este mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

**-¡de..ja..me…en…paz!-**suplicaba entre sollozos

_**-Este es el momento-**_rio malignamente aquella voz_**-¡ya es la hora!**_

**-¡NO!-**grito Maya al sentir aquel insoportable dolor

La luna creciente apareció de nuevo en su frente, era de un color negro, tan maligno como la energía que salía sobre esta (la luna), llevo sus manos a su frente, tratando de evadir un poco el dolor, pero cada segundo que pasaba mas insoportable se hacia, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se tornaron a unos negros como la muerte, habían perdido el brillo que poseían, habían perdido la vida, el cuerpo de maya cayo al suelo había perdido conocimiento alguno.

-

* * *

-**¿pero que es esto?-**Rei dejo de hacer sus oraciones al sentir aquella fuerte energía**-tengo que avisarle a las chicas-**se levanto de su puesto y se fue de aquel lugar casi corriendo

-

* * *

_Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se abrieron por fin se abrieron, pero tan solo observaron una gran obscuridad, se levanto con dificultad, se tallo los ojos y trato de buscar una salida. Se encontraba en una habitación, era totalmente negra como la noche al igual que el vestido que llevaba puesto_

_-pero…¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto al observar el extraño atuendo que llevaba_

_**¿lo recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas ahora?**_

_**-otra ves, esa maldita voz-**__apretó sus puños con fuerza__**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No recuerdo nada!-**__le grito-__**¿Quién eres? Anda Dímelo**_

_**-¿Qué no lo sabes?-**__contesto la maligna voz__**-Yo soy…Tu**_

* * *


	5. Axelia: La Dama de la obscuridad

Isis Janet: gracias por tu review, si Maya es nuestro gran y nuevo enemigo muajajaja

arias serena: Espero que no te enojes mucho con Maya, es una chica buena u.u hahaha yo la cree ¡Tiene q ser buena!

patty ramirez de chiba: muy pronto mi amiga, las respuestas llegaran a ti ;)

karibonita

malkav: hahaha Serena y Darien tienen un 100 en anatomía humana

isa1181: Holiiiiiiiis!! Que lindo review el tuyo me has hecho llorar T-T hahaha. Huuuy dudo mucho que alguien se resista a los encantos de mi bello Darien. Sii Serena es una niña con suerte fijate tu: Novio Sexy, amigas que le regalan ropa, Buen cuerpo, y todas las bonitas cosas que tiene ella, me gustaría ser ella hahahahaha, solo por Darien.

viry chan: Hola, me alegra mucho que te hayas pasado por aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste mucho este capi, cuidate y espero verte pronto por aquí chao

Amsz88Chiba: no puedo creer, que YO cree un personaje malo!! Abuu…Para hacer sufrir a…hehehe es un secreto .

marya114: pues ahí vas mas o menos, estas caliente muuuuuy caliente (pero caliente de cerca, no lo pienses mal ¬¬) muchas gracias, cuidate mucho

* * *

**Axelia: La Dama de la obscuridad ha despertado**

**-¿no te parece precioso Rini?**

Rini estaba realmente maravillada, sus ojitos tenían un brillo indescriptible, ¡la admiraba! Realmente admiraba a Serena ese día.

El vestido que tenía puesto Serena la hacia verse como una verdadera princesa, es mas como una Reina, y eso le causo cierta nostalgia a la pequeña niña

**-Rini ¿sucede algo? ¿A caso no me veo bien?-**se le aguaron los ojos al pensar en esa posibilidad

**-¡Serena Tonta!-**pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas**-ese vestido te queda bonito**-con sus manos borro rastro alguno de sus lagrimas

**-Rini pero ¿Por qué lloras?-**se sentó a la par de ella

**-es…que**-otro par de lagrimas escurridizas resbalaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose entre su cuell**o-te…pareces a "ella**"-finalizo con un leve rubor

**-¿a ella?-**pregunto un poco confundida la rubia

**-Si a "Ella"-**La pequeña comenzaba a impacientarse

**-¿pero quien es ella?**

**-Hay Serena eres una tonta**-se levanto de la cama**-¡Tonta!-**le dio la espalda

**-pero Rini…**

**-Al verte con ese vestido-**apretó los puños con fuerza**-me hiciste recordar mucho a mi mama **

La chica se levanto de la cama con una mirada llena de compasión,_ "que tonta"_ pensó ella_ "si Rini es una niña es de lógico que extrañe a su mama"_ Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, coloco sus dos manos en los hombros de Rini

**-Rini-**la llamo con un tono maternal**-si yo soy tu mama**

**-lo se…-**dijo suavemente-**pero…**

**-entiendo que la extrañes, con tal, yo no me parezco en nada a ella**-sonrió**-bueno por ahora-**volteo suavemente a la niña para que la mirase a los ojos-**pero yo te quiero tanto como te querré en el futuro**-con su dedo índice limpio las lagrimas-**aunque no te lo demuestre como lo hago en el futuro, yo te quiero mi pequeña intrusa**

La niña se arrojo a los brazos de Serena a llorar silenciosamente, la chica le correspondió el abrazo, esta si que era una escena admirable, si cualquier persona que no las conociese diría que son madre e hija literalmente

**-Serena eres una tonta-**dijo entre sollozo**s-no tenias que ser tan cursi, mira me hiciste llorar**

La chica rio un poco ante ese comentario, ni por que Serena se le haya confesado Rini seria capaz de abrir sus sentimientos

**-dime Rini ¿a caso quieres volver al futuro?-**le pregunto mientras la soltaba del abrazo

**-¡No!-**se apresuro a decir**-¿Cómo crees? Me encanta estar aquí con ustedes**

**-¿entonces que es lo que sucede?**

**-es que extraño la comida fea de mi mama**-una gota resbalo por la frente de Serena**-y sus intentos por cantarme una canción de cuna, cuando en realidad no puede…**

**-ok ya entendí-**la detuvo Serena

Rini rio al ver la cara de enojo de serena y agrego

**-aunque también extraño los mimos de mi mama, y me encanta cuando me susurra al oído lo mucho que me quiere en fin mi mama es la mama mas linda del universo entero**

Su corazón se agito al escuchar esas palabras, nunca pensó que Rini hablaría tan lindo de ella misma, tal vez lo hacia inconscientemente pero aquel gesto la llenaba de mucha dicha

**-Rini que lindo lo que dices**

**-pero aun no logro entender es que: como tu lograste convertirte en una persona tan respetable como mi mama, de seguro las clonaron, si eso debe ser**

La chica apretó el puño con fuerza, mientras ponía su mejor cara de enojo, lista para perseguir a Rini y darle un buen golpe sin importarle el vestido que llevaba puesto

**-pequeña demonio**-la apunto con el puño

**-mama Ikuko ¡serena me quiere golpear!**-salió corriendo de la habitación

-

**-Rei yo no siento ni veo nada-**Le dijo Mina con un semblante serio

**-la energía desapareció, no lo entiendo**

Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy se encontraba en un edificio, las 4 se separaron para encontrar aquella energía maligna pero decepcionadas volvieron al lobby con las manos vacías

-**de seguro lo confundiste con otra cosa**

**-no lo creo Amy yo estoy segura que aquí hubo algo **

**-pero ya no hay nada-**comento Lita-**volvamos a casa, nos estamos preocupando mucho**

**-si, Lita tiene razón-**apoyo Min**a-ya vámonos o nos van a correr**

**-esta bien, vamos**

**-**

* * *

_**-¿Qué no lo sabes?-**__contesto la maligna voz__**-Yo soy…Tu**_

_**-¡No!-**__grito la chica__**-tu no puedes serlo, no puedes**__-se negaba a creerlo_

_**-¿Qué no lo recuerdo?**_

_**-maldición, no, no lo recuerdo**_

_**-entonces ya es hora que lo recuerdes-**__le dijo__**-anda sal de la habitación**_

_La chica con suma desconfianza salió de la habitación, para toparse con algo que nunca pensó poder ver, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al observar a la hermosa tierra, se llevo una mano en su boca, estaba frustrada ¿en donde diablos se encontraba?_

_Con su mirada recorrió todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, estaba en un largo pasillo, en donde podía divisar un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, muy colorido y hermoso, observo de nuevo el cielo, estaba adornado por hermosas estrellas pero en ves de tener a la luna como acompañante era el planeta tierra que suplía a esa_

_**-¿en donde estoy?-**__se pregunto casi desvaneciéndose_

_**-estas en mis memorias querida ¿Por qué no sigues recorriendo el palacio?**_

_La chica recorrió el palacio entero, era realmente hermoso, ni en sus sueños mas locos había visto algo tan bello como esto ¿Dónde estaba la cámara cuando la necesitaba?_

_-como veras no estamos en la tierra, si no en la luna_

_-¿la…luna?-pregunto realmente impresionada_

_-así es, estamos en el milenio de plata _

_-¿milenio de plata?_

_La chica continuo caminando, esta vez se fue al jardín, sus ojos se iluminaron a observar a una chica con un hermoso vestido blanco y de cabellos dorados, la cual se encontraba recolectando flores, Maya salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Serena pero la chica no le contestaba_

_-es inútil, ella no te puede oír, al parecer aun no lo recuerdas_

_-mas bien estoy mas confundida_

_-__**hace mucho tiempo-comenzó a contar-existió el milenio de plata aquí en la luna, la reina Serenity la gobernante total de este imperio y yo Axelia era una de sus doncellas, por mucho tiempo le fui fiel a ella, fui su mano izquierda, la confianza que me tubo nunca se la tuvo a alguien mas**_

_**Pero siempre sentí un tremendo odio hacia Serenity la heredera de todo el imperio lunar**_

_**Serenity siempre fue una niña "encantadora", amistosa, esa mocosa tenia un corazón de oro, no sabes cuanto la odie al darme cuenta del romance Secreto que mantenía con Endymion **_

_**-¿endymion?**_

_**-así es el soberano de la tierra**_

_**Al príncipe Endymion lo conocí desde mucho antes de que Serenity lo conociera, siempre que tenia tiempo libre iba a servirle al príncipe haciéndome la mejor amiga de el, tanto que el llego a corresponderme o eso pensé yo, pero cuando Endymion conoció a Serenity cayo en un terrible trance y termino perdidamente enamorado de esa niña, ja aun recuerdo el día en el que el me rechazo: **_

**_(recuerdos de Axelia)_**

"_**-pero príncipe, yo soy mucho mas mujer que ella-le reclamaba con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas**_

__

_**-Axelia-el coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros-yo se que eres una gran mujer, pero yo solo te puedo ver como una amiga-el se alejo dejándome sola, llorando"**_

_**Ese día decide robarle la vida a la maldita que me había robado el corazón de Endymion**_

"_**-mi princesa, no sabes cuanto te amo-le decía Endymion a Serenity mientras le daba un beso**_

_**Yo estaba escondida, tenia una espada entre mis manos la cual apretaba fuertemente mientras escuchaba a los príncipes**_

_**-no endymion, yo te amo mas-le dio otro beso**_

_**-mmm…no lo creo, yo te amo mas**_

_**-bien los dos nos amamos por igual ¿te gusta la idea?**_

_**-me encanta mi amor, pero-le susurro al oído-tengo que irme o nos van a ver-le dio otro beso-te visitare pronto-y se marcho**_

_**Serenity se arrodillo y comenzó a buscar unas flores, quería hacer un ramo o algo así nunca lo sabré, me acerque sigilosamente, dispuesta a atravesar mis espada por su espalda y cuando estuve a punto de cometer mi objetivo la princesa se levanto, se volteo y me miro seriamente los ojos, la espada pegaba a la punta de su nariz**_

_**-¡PRINCESA!-se escucho a lo lejos, y en cuestión de segundos las sailor scouts estaban ahí en posición de lucha dispuestas a atacarme**_

_**-un solo paso y la matare-amenace dejando inmóviles a las sailor scouts**_

_**Serenity no hacia ningún movimiento alguno, estaba como piedra, sin emociones ni nervios ni miedo, tan solo la observaba seriamente**_

_**-Por fin estas entre mis manos Princesa-le dijo sonriendo-esto nunca se lo perdonare, nunca**_

_**-No lo entiendo, pero si es tu deseo hazlo-me sonrió, era una cínica, una impostora -si eso te hace feliz no me opondré-me extendió la mano-yo estoy segura que tienes un muy buen motivo**_

_**Con repugnancia aparte su mano con mi mano izquierda, las sailor scout al ver ese movimiento estaban dispuestas a atacarme**_

_**-¡Princesa!-grito sailor mars-nosotras la protegeremos **_

_**-Chicas no se metan, este problema yo lo resolveré**_

_**-pero princesa-intervino sailor mercury**_

_**-si hacen un solo movimiento hare que las encierren-las amenazo**_

_**-¿no lo entiende? La van a matar-grito exasperada sailor Venus**_

_**-No-dijo la mocosa-yo se que Axelia no seria capaz de eso, yo confío en ella-me sonrió, con su estúpida sonrisa que me dieron nauseas, la odiaba, era lo único que sentía por ella, odio y mas odio**_

_**-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan buena?-le grite con rabia-¿Por qué eres tan buena?**_

__

_**-por que se que tu no eres mala**_

_**-te equivocas yo soy mala muy mala**_

_**Sin que nadie lo sospechase, atravesé mi espada en el estomago de ella, la herida no fue muy grande ya que unas manos me impidieron seguir con mi labor, pero logre que la princesa terminara inconsciente en el suelo**_

_**-¡PRINCESA!-gritaron las guardianas y corrieron a auxiliarla**_

_**Las manos que me habían detenido se posaron sobre mi cuello, estaban estrangulándome, pero no era tan fuerte, solté la espada y cayo al suelo**_

_**-¿Qué crees que haces Axelia?-escuche su voz, su hermosa voz hablándome con rabia**_

_**No podía hablar, se me iba el aire, Endymion me tiro con fuerza al suelo y corrió donde estaba Serenity, con mis pocas fuerzas coloque una de mis manos sobre mi cuello **_

_**-Serenity-Endymion tomo a la princesa entre sus brazos-reacciona cariño, reacciona**_

_**-En..dy..mion-la chica sonrió al ver a su amante-es..toy bien…no..te..preocupes**_

_**-Príncipe hay que detener la hemorragia-aconsejo sailor mercury**_

_**-tienes razón, sailor jupiter-llamo este-busca a la reina Selene y cuéntale todo lo sucedido**_

_**-como usted diga**_

_**-yo buscare ayuda, no dejen que escape esta mujer-se puso de pie con la princesa en brazos-tu Axelia pagaras por esto, lo juro-desapareció con la mocosa"**_

(ok si no entienden les explicare un poco, Maya es la reencarnación de Axelia, osea que Axelia esta en la mente de Maya y le esta narrando todo lo que sucedió con ella en el pasado)

_**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?-pregunto intrigada maya **_

_**-Me exiliaron, gracias a la mocosa esa no me mataron, pero me condenaron a la obscuridad y soledad eterna **_

_**-Dios…**_

_**-pero jure antes de irme acabar con la princesa y si no fue en esta vida será en la tuya**_

_**-pero…yo no le puedo hacer nada a Serena**_

_**-tienes que vengarte Niña, tienes que destruir a la princesa por el daño que nos HIZO, TIENES QUE HACERLO**_

_Con eso ultimo, Axelia se apodero de Maya, encerrando su alma en lo mas profundo de su corazón, Maya Ozawa había desaparecido por completo ahora Su cuerpo y mente le pertenecían a: Axelia_

_-_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, esta vez se habían tornado de un color rojizo que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, se levanto un poco aturdida, observo el departamento con cautela, miro sus manos extrañamente y luego las poso sobre su cuerpo, hacia mucho tiempo que no podía moverse, que no sentía ni olía, y el saber que ya podía hacer eso le trajo cierta satisfacción

**-vaya…este cuerpo es muy resistente**

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, se sentó sobre la cama "esto es muy cómodo" pensó, alargo su mano hasta la mesita de noche en donde había un porta retratos lo tomo entre sus manos y observo en la fotografía a dos niñas abrazarse, sonriendo, se miraban realmente felices como ajenas a lo que estaba a punto de suceder

**-con que ella es la princesa**-acaricio el vidrio del porta retratos en donde se encontraba una pequeña serena**-te tengo en mis manos**-y rio malignamente, el cristal que protegía la foto se quebró en mil pedacitos

-

_**-Bueno serena ya te tengo que cortar**_

**-¿Qué? ¿tan pronto? Pero si no hemos hablado nada**

_**-Sere, ya llevamos casi una hora, ¿no te duele la oreja?**_

**-un poquitito pero por ti lo que sea**

Serena escucho la encantadora risa de su novio

_**-Lo siento, pero será otra día, ya que tengo que hacer unas compras**_

**-mmm…esta bien-le **dijo como niña regañada

_**-Serena te amo-le dijo antes de cortar la llamada**_

La chica dio un prolongado suspiro, se tiro a la cama, y empezó a patalear y gritar de la alegría

**-Darien yo te amo mas…**

**-**

Jijiji, espero que hayan aclarado un poco sus dudas


	6. Una herida al corazon

**Una herida al corazón**

El cielo se había oscurecido, el sol estaba detrás de las nubes, era un día triste, negro, la lluvia estaba apunto de hacer una larga visita, ese día caería una enorme tormenta o por lo menos ese era el pronostico

Darien chiba estaba saliendo del supermercado, traía unas bolsas en sus dos manos y se dirigía a su auto, al llegar a este observo a una rubia con lentes de sol (cosa extraña ya que no había sol) apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, al ver a Darien en frente de ella se quito los lentes y le sonrió seductoramente

**-Maya ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-pues me dirigía al super**-le contesto esta-**pero al ver tu carro quise esperarte-**se detuvo un momento y luego continuo-**ya que deseo hablar contigo**-le hablo sensualmente

**-¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar**?-le pregunto desconfiado

**-umm ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu depa?**

**-no me parece buena idea, di lo que me tengas que decir y listo**

**-es que es algo serio, ¿anda si?**

El chico suspiro-**Esta bien, pero que sea rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer **

"no puedo creer, otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar Endymion, pero esta vez yo poseeré tu corazón, me sirvió de mucho haberme apoderado de este cuerpo, mi plan esta marchando a la perfección" pensó la mujer mientras subía al carro del muchacho

-

**-¿ladys night?-**pregunto Serena algo confundida a sus amigas

**-Así es-**respondió Mina**-haremos una noche solo para chicas-le **guiño el ojo

**-¿y cuando será?**

**-Sera hoy a las 8:00 pm en el templo hikawa-**le dejo Rei

Todas las chicas como era de costumbre, estaban reunidas en el Crown, estaban haciendo planes para pasar una linda velada entre amigas

**-¿puedo ir yo? ¿Puedo ir yo?-**preguntaba Rini extendiendo sus brazos para que las chicas notaran sus presencia

**-Claro que puedes ir Rini-**la tranquilizo Amy

**-entonces Serena ¿Qué dices?-**pregunto Lita

**-es que…-**dijo un poco dudosa-**no Se si mama me de mas permisos**

**-¿permisos? ¿Permisos para que?-**pregunto Rei

**-para dormir en otro lado-**dijo un tanto ruborizada

**-¿es que te has quedado en otros lados?-**Amy la observaba extrañamente

**-¿Qué no lo sabes Amy?-**Rini le pregunto exaltada se volteo y observo a Serena amenazadoramente

Serena tan solo trataba de disimular su rubor

**-¿saber que?**

**-Serena se quedo ayer en la casa de Mina**

**-¿Qué? Pero si en mi casa no ha estado**-Dijo muy convencida Mina

**-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!-**exclamo con una sonrisa triunfante la pequeña Dama

**-¡NO, NO SABES NADA!-**grito Serena

**-Haber ¿de que hablan?**

**-¡SERENA PASO LA NOCHE CON MI…-**

Pero fue interrumpida por una sonrojada Serena, que tapo la boca de la niña con sus dos manos

**-Pequeña niña del de…**

**-¡SERENA!-**gritaron las 4 chicas callando a serena

La chica soltó a Rini y se hizo a un lado, Rini en forma de venganza comenzó a contar la mentirilla blanca de Serena, las cuatro chicas reían pícaramente al escuchar lo que le contaba Rini

**-hay Serena-**la primera en hablar como siempre fue Mina**-eres una niña muuuuuy traviesa**

**-haber Serenita ¿Dónde la pasaste ayer?-**le pregunto Lita con un toque lleno de picardía

**-donde Darien-**lo dijo en susurro y ninguna de las cinco chicas escucharon, aunque ellas ya sabían en donde había estado Serena

**-disculpa ¿Dónde?-**pregunto Rei haciéndose la desentendida

**-dije…donde…Darien**-hablo con el mismo tono de voz, ninguna la había escuchado

**-no te escuchamos Serena-**esta vez la que hablo fue Amy, que para sorpresa de todas también comenzó a molestarla

-"Amy eres una traidora"-pensó la chica con una gota en la cabeza**-Da…rien**

**-¿Qué? ¡no te oímos!-**gritaron las cinco chicas al unísono

**-¡DIJE DONDE DARIEN!-**grito con todas sus fuerzas**-¡DARIEN! ¡DARIEN! ¡DARIEN!-**se levanto de la mesa y se dio cuenta que todos los clientes la miraban medio rarito**-¡DARIEN!-**volvió a gritar totalmente furiosa y salió de la cafetería, dejando a cinco chicas anonadas

**-chicas…creo que se enojo**-Comento Lita aun impresionada

**-esta vez nos pasamos un poco**-Amy bajo la mirada

**-no se preocupen a Serena se le pasa rápido los enojos**-conforto Rei

**-si es cierto, Serena no se puede enojar tan fácilmente**

**-Mejor vamos a buscar bocadillos para la noche**-Mina se puso de Pie**-vamos chicas así alegraremos a Serena**

**-¡Si!-**gritaron todas

-

La chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba encerrada en una de las cabinas de los teléfonos públicos, tomo el tubo y marco un número espero unos instantes hasta que escucho la voz de su querido…Un momento esa no era la voz de Darien era la de una mujer, miles de dudas navegaron por su mente "¿me habré equivocado?"

-_**Disculpe ¿Quién habla?**__-pregunto la otra voz_

**-habla Serena, disculpe creo que me confundí de numero**

_**-¡Serena!-**_grito la otra voz con aparente sorpresa_**-no te confundiste soy yo Maya**__-_una despiadada sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sonrisa que nadie vio

**-¿maya? Discúlpame pero no te llamaba a ti si no a Darien**

_**-no, no querida este es el numero de Darien**_**-**le dijo en tonito algo hipócrita

**-¿Qué?**-los celos, las dudas y el miedo se hicieron presentes en la mente de la chica**-¿tu que haces ahí? Pásame a Darien**

_**-mi vida en estos momentos Darien no te puede contestar, esta algo ocupado**_

**-Maya no estoy jugando**-comenzaba a impacientarse**-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Darien?**

**-¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo?-**con esta ultima pregunta, la mujer colgó el teléfono, dejando una enorme intriga en Serena, que rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección al apartamento de Darien

**-**

**-¿llamo alguien?-**pregunto el joven apuesto desde la cocina a su acompañante

**-si pero estaba ocupado-**mintió la mujer colocando el teléfono en su base

**-¿bien que es lo que quieres?-**apareció Darien en la sala con una taza de te la cual coloco sobre la mesa

**-pero que genio el tuyo-**le hablo con una voz muy sensual-**deberías de relajarte ¿no quieres que te un masaje?**

**-no, no quiero nada, simplemente di lo que vas a decir y punto**-de cierta forma el chico tenia un mal presentimiento

**-Darien, Darien, Darien**-la chica se puso de pie**-sigues siendo igual de precavido como siempre**-coloco sus manos en el pecho del Hombre-**no haz cambiado en nada**-le sonrió sensualmente

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?-**Tomo las dos manos de la chica y las aparto con cierta brusquedad-**yo no te eh visto antes**-le dijo con determinación

**-al parecer tu tampoco recuerdas nada-**se alejo de el-**¡que lastima!**-se volvió a sentar en el lugar en que estaba

**-Haber Maya no te entiendo nada, yo hasta hace poco te conocí y muy pocas veces he tratado contigo**

-**dime Darien-**Cambio de tema abruptamente**-¿de verdad la quieres?-**tomo un retrato que reposaba en la mesita en el cual estaban Serena y Darien abrazados los dos sonriendo

**-¿a que te refieres?-**le respondió con otra pregunta

**-¿Que si quieres a Serena?**

**-Yo la amo**

La chica aparto la mirada "esa chiquilla" pensó apretando sus puños fuertemente

**-no te creo**-dijo al fin impresionando a Darien

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Que no te creo-**se puso de pie de nuevo-**ella tan solo es una niña**

**-y ¿Qué con eso?**

**-Que no puedo creer que Tu ames a una niña, o vamos tan solo es una chiquilla **

**-lo creas o no esa chiquilla me arrebato el corazón**-le dijo seriamente

La joven gruño, se acerco cautelosamente a el, esta no se la pagaba

**-Darien ¿sabes cuantos años tiene Serena?**

**-¿a que viene esa pregunta?**

**-Mi pregunta primero**

**-tiene 15 años Maya**

**-aja y ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo con ella querido?**

**-¿a que te refieres?-**la confusión del chico era enorme ¿adonde quería llegar esa chica?

**-Vamos amor, ¿acaso te vas a conformar con unos castos besos? Eres hombre y tienes necesidades**

Un leve rubor se apareció en las mejillas del chico y una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Maya

**-lo que haga o no haga con Serena, no te incumbe**-sentencio al fin

**-no, a mi no me incumbe**-rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos-**pero a los padres de ella si que les incumbe**

**-no te atreverías…-**dijo amenazante

**-¿Qué pensaría Kenji al darse cuenta que su adorada hija ya no es mas una niña?**

**-¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?-**no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, Se separo de la joven abruptamente-**Yo se muy bien lo que hago**

**-pero…¿serena sabe lo que hace? Serena te ama y ella haría cualquier cosa por ti**

Buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta, la chica había dado en el clavo con esa pregunta, el sabia muy bien lo que hacia con Serena, pero ¿acaso ella lo sabia? Con tal el fue el que dio el primer paso, el fue el que le arrebato su inocencia, si el no hubiera sentido aquella necesidad Serena nunca se le hubiera entregado, ósea que ¿el la había obligado?

**-yo se que Serena me quiere y…**

**-no mi amor**-lo interrumpió-**no estamos hablando de eso-**

Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a el, Darien retrocedió unos pasos pero el mueble le impidió seguir. Cayo sentado en el sofá, la chica se aprovecho de eso, coloco una pierna entra las dos del chico, y la otra la apoyo en el mueble quedando ella encima de el en una pose muy comprometedora

**-¡quítate!-**le ordeno

Estaba apunto de empujarla, pero al observar los ojos de la chica su cuerpo se inmovilizo es como si ella lo hubiese paralizado o algo así. "Maldición…no me puedo mover" pensó Darien en un intento desesperado de separarse de la chica

**-Endymion**-le susurro al oído dejando al muchacho completamente helado**-yo te puedo complacer en todo lo que desees**-poso sus manos en el pecho de Darien y empezó a desabotonar su camisa

-

Serena llego hasta la puerta del departamento de Darien, pensó en tocar la puerta, pero unas voces se lo impidieron. Pego su cuerpo a la puerta tratando de escuchar aquella conversación

-

**-¿Quién…diablos eres?-**pregunto Darien con cierta dificultad (ya no tenia puesta su camisa)

**-¿sabes? Yo soy mucho mas mujer que esa tonta**-grito la mujer (ella tampoco tenia su camisa)

-

La de cabellos dorados escucho lo último de aquella plática, alarmándose más, tomo la manija entre sus manos en un intento desesperado por abrirla, intento que fuera en vano ya que la puerta se encontraba con llave

Busco entre los bolsillos de su falda la llave que Darien le había regalado hace poco, una vez que la encontró la introdujo a la cerradura abriendo la puerta

-

Maya no perdió el tiempo, sabia que la niña estaba en camino y era hora de actuar, beso los labios de Darien con frenesí

Serena entro al departamento, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, se quedo sin habla, tan solo observaba aquella escena con un gran dolor

**-Darien…-**pudo articular al fin la chica

Los jóvenes se separaron, bueno Maya se quito de encima y le dio movilidad al chico. Darien tenía los ojos como platos ¿a que hora había comenzado aquella pesadilla? Si con tan solo ver los tristes ojos de su novia se le partía el alma, iba a hablar lo iba a hacer pero se le adelantaron

**-Serena-**hablo Maya con cierto dolor en su voz**-lo…lo…siento…no…pensamos…que..tu**

**-¡Calla! ¡Cállate!-**Grito Darien poniéndose de pie-**Serena escucha yo no…**

**-¡No!-**cayo Serena derramando algunas lágrimas**-no…no…no me digas nada**-con la poca fuerza y orgullo salió corriendo de aquel horrible lugar

**-¡Serena espera!-la** grito el chico desde la puerta de su departamento**-¡tienes que escucharme!**

**-déjala Endymion-**la mujer se apareció detrás de el-con tal ella tan solo es una niña

Se volteo con una gran furia, tomo los dos brazos de Maya, los apretó fuertemente y comenzó a zarandearla

**-¡Eres…Eres…una-**lo intento, quiso insultarla pero su madurez y caballerosidad se lo impidió**-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?-**le tiro al suelo (huy creo aquí se le olvido lo caballeroso que es)

**-¡oye eso duele! ¡bestia!-**grito en su defensa

**-¿Quién diablos eres?-**la mujer callo provocando un incomodo silencio-¡Responde maldita sea!

**-Aun no es tiempo Endy-**se levanto del suelo e intento besar a Darien pero el se lo impidió**-muy pronto sabaras quien soy yo**-salió del departamento dejando a un Darien totalmente perturbado

Salió en búsqueda de su novia, pero al salir del edificio no había ningún rastro de ella, pregunto al portero si sabia que camino había tomado, pero aquel señor no se había fijado dejando a Darien en las mismas.

-

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong**_

Había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta lograr desaparecer de aquel edificio, Se detuvo por un momento ya que había perdido todas las fuerzas, su respiración estaba entrecortada y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

**-no…no lo entiendo**-se abrazo a si misma-**¡No lo entiendo**!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo pero tan solo el viento fue testigo del dolor de aquella niña

¿Por qué Darien le había mentido? ¿si hace unos instantes le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

_**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin\' could go wrong**_

Si hace algunos días el la tenia entre sus brazos, si hace unos días el le había jurado amor eterno, ¿Cómo era posible que la haya traicionado? Peor Con la que consideraba su mejor amiga ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

_**Now I can\'t breathe  
No, I can\'t sleep  
I\'m barely hanging on**_

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Serena, avisándole que la lluvia apenas comenzaba pero a ella no le importo.

Se tiro al suelo, apretó sus puños y comenzó a golpear el frio suelo, sus lagrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, sus sollozos se perdían en el frio viento, nadie absolutamente nadie escuchaba su dolor

**-Si yo nunca te falle-**se decía entre sollozos**-¿Por qué lo hiciste tu? ****¿por...que?**

_**Here I am, once again  
I\'m torn into pieces  
Can\'t deny it, can\'t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won\'t get to see the tears I cry**_

* * *

_**-¡Serena!-**__pronuncio hastiado-__**¿acaso no confías en mi?-**__se sentó a la par de ella_

_La chica le dio la espalda ocultándole su mirada, sabia que sus celos eran exagerados pero también sabía que sin el amor de Darien su vida seria miserable por eso era que Serena era tan posesiva _

_**-Claro que te tengo confianza Darien**__-dijo al fin_

_**-¿entonces?-**__la tomo de los hombros volteándola suavemente__**-¿Por qué dudas de mi?**_

_**-Darien**__-la chica agarro las manos del moreno apretándolas fuertemente-__**Tu sabes muy bien que sin ti**__-bajo la mirada, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo-__**me moriría, si yo te pierdo mi mundo se vendría abajo, lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien**_

_Darien sonrió, su corazón brinco de la felicidad al haber escuchado aquellas simples palabras de su novia, se soltó de su agarre y tomo el mentón de la chica obligándola a que lo viese fijamente_

_**-Serena eso lo se y muy bien**__-le sonrió-__**Te amo y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien**_

_**-pero es que…**_

_No pudo continuar gracias a que dos dedos del joven se posaron sobre sus labios_

_**-Shh..-**__la callo suavemente-__**no dudes, no desconfíes de mi, yo nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño a mi princesa**_

* * *

**-¡MENTIROSO! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!-**gritaba una y otra vez Serena al recordar aquellos momentos con Darien

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life**_

La lluvia avanzaba, por cada Segundo que pasaba se intensificaba convirtiéndose en una tormenta, como pudo se levanto ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza pero ella ni cuenta se dio, el dolor que sentía en su interior era mucho mas fuerte

Tan solo recordaba aquellos momentos en que Darien la hizo sentir como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, recordo desde el primer momento en que lo vio hasta el día de hoy, las lagrimas no cesaban, el dolor no desaparecía tan solo una pregunta se hacia

¿Por qué su príncipe la había traicionado?

_**Now all that\'s left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside**_

"_no podre respirar" _pensaba la chica en su delirio_ "no podre dormir" "apenas y resistiré". _Se sentó en una banca. No reconocía aquel lugar, no sabia en que lugar estaba, tal vez era mejor así _"prefiero morirme que tener que enfrentar esto". _Agacho su mirada tapándose con su flequillo. Comenzó a sentir Frio, estaba temblando y ciertamente sentía un poco de miedo

_**Here I am, once again  
I\'m torn into pieces  
Can\'t deny it, can\'t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won\'t get to see the tears I cry**_

* * *

_Se encontraba los dos en un parque sentados en una banca, Serena se guindaba del brazo de su chico mientras que el leía un libro_

_**-y sabes que, desde que luna se fue de la casa se ah estado comportando muy extraño**__-le comento la chica con cierta preocupación__**-¿Qué crees que le este pasando?-**__lo jalo obligando al chico que dejara su lectura en paz_

_-Serena yo creo que Luna necesita un poco de tiempo-dio su opinión-__**si estas con ella todo el tiempo harás que se sienta mal, es mejor que no la molestes**_

_**-¿estar con ella todo el tiempo**__?-se repitió a si misma__**-¡Darien!**__-hizo un gran puchero-__**dijiste eso por que..ya no**__-se soltó de su agarre-__**ya no…-**__sus ojitos se aguaron causando una reacción algo cómica en Darien que ahora pensaba en como tranquilizarla_

_**-Si ya se**__-continuo Serena con un tono dramático__**-debo de estar fastidiándote todo el tiempo con mi presencia ¿verdad?-**__comenzó a lloriquear _

_**-No Serena**__-el chico tiro su libro y se levanto de la banca algo desesperado__**-¡tranquilízate!**__ No mal interpretes las cosas_

_El chico tomo el brazo de Serena y la ayudo a levantarse, ella se alejo un poco de el y coloco sus dos manos en su pecho, el se puso al frente de ello y la quedo viendo fijo _

_**-es que dijiste que no querías que estuvieras todo el tiempo contigo…-**__le dijo algo triste _

_**-jamás eh pensado que eres una persona fastidiosa Serena**__-coloco sus dos manos en los hombros de su novia_

_**-¿en serio?-**__la chica levanto su mirada y lo quedo viendo_

_**-Claro ¿pues que creías?**_

_**-¡Darien!-**__pronuncio esta emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de su amado _

_**-Serena-.**__susurro este respondiendo el abrazo_

_Se separo de ella un momento y luego se agacho un poco para poder besar sus labios, ese beso fue uno de los besos mas dulces y tiernos que Serena había tenido en toda su vida._

_Pero ahora no era mas que un recuerdo_

* * *

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don\'t cry on the outside  
Anymore...**_

Ya lo recordaba, se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde una vez ella estuvo con Darien, quizás en la misma banca, pero la única diferencia es que esta vez no había ningún atardecer tan solo una horrible tormenta, el cielo estaba llorando y a cantaros la estaba acompañando en su dolor

"_ahora lo único que siento es un gran odio hacia ti" _pensó la chica colocando sus manos en sus dos bellos ojos, estos comenzaban a picarle gracias al llanto, los restregó un poco dejándolos algo rojos_ "pero esto que siento me lastima_" mas lagrimas salieron_ "si te vuelvo a ver, estoy segura que moriría" _se limpio las lagrimas o eso intento ya que su rostro estaba totalmente empapado _"No, Ya no volveré a llorar"_

**-¡Ya no mas!-**grito de nuevo**-eh tomado una decisión Darien chiba…**

**-Serena ¡por fin te encontramos!**

* * *

Hola chicas bellas, espero que les haya gustado este capi, tengo que comnetarles que en una parte de los recuerdos de serena la saque de la película "_El Amor de la Princesa Kaguya" y mm _creo q solo eso jijiji

Quiero agradecer a: viry chan, Amsz88Chiba, marya114, arias serena, Isis Janet, Amsz88Chiba, patty ramirez de chiba, malkav, Isabel, AnnyFanSailorMoon, aishwarya.moon, karibonita, isa1181, marya114

Chicas discúlpenme por no responder sus reviews pero les prometo que en el siguiente capi lo hare, cuídense mucho, las quiero


	7. La decision de Serena

**La decisión de Serena**

**-Serena ¡por fin te encontramos!**

Amy, mina, lita, Rei e incluso Rini, estuvieron buscando desesperadamente a su amiga, ya que después de la llamada alarmante de Darien todas las chicas se preocuparon de Serena

La chica seguía sentada en aquella banca, con la cabeza agachada. La lluvia seguía corriendo libremente pero a ninguna de las chicas les importo claro que ellas si tenían con que protegerse de aquella tormenta

-**serena ¿estas bien?-**pregunto Rei preocupada, pero no recibió respuesta algun**a-Sere amiga ¿estas bien?-**coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica

Pero la chica no respondió

**-Serena ¿desde que hora estas aquí? Te va a dar neumonía-**Amy se quito su capote y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo de la chica

Aun así Serena no hizo ningún movimiento

Las chicas estaban más que preocupadas, en silencio observaban a Serena, nos e atrevían a decir algo, no sabían que decir. De seguro algo muy malo debió de sucederle para que la chica estuviese en esas condiciones pero ¿Qué habría pasado? Si hasta Darien estaba desesperado buscándola por cada rincón de la ciudad

**-¿sabes?-**rompió el hielo Lita**- Darien te esta buscando como loco y el fue…**

**-A el nunca más me lo vuelvan a nombrar-** ordeno Serena con un tono de voz bastante gélido

Las chicas quedaron pasmadas ante la reacción de Serena, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a las demás

**-pero ¿Qué…**

**-será mejor que la sigamos, no la podemos dejar sola**-Amy tomo la delantera y siguió a la chica, las demás también la siguieron.

-

Dejo su cuerpo descansar en una pared, ya había anochecido y aun no había encontrado a su princesa, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, lo que acababa de suceder había sido una mala jugarreta del destino, y ahora el tenia que pagar las consecuencias

Pero tenia que buscarla, hablar con ella, hacer el intento, no se iba a rendir, no iba a perder su mas valioso tesoro por un simple caprichito, no, no lo iba a permitir

Estaba a punto de seguir con su búsqueda pero un dolor repentino en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse, se impacto cuando una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente como si se tratase de una pelicula

_La doncella de vestimentas negras se encontraba observando aquel hermoso campo de flores, desde que había conocido a Endymion se había enamorado de aquellas hermosas rosas rojas, las miraba embelesada, como perdida entre todas aquellas rosas que tan solo le hacia recordar a una sola persona_

_**-Son hermosas ¿no crees?-**__le pregunto una voz masculina que ella había reconocido perfectamente_

_**-príncipe**__-dio una pequeña reverencia_

_**-mmm…pensé que ya habíamos dejado aun lado las formalidades-**__le sonrió-__**Endymion por favor**__-se puso a la par de ella y contemplo las flores_

_-__**discúlpeme-**__susurro suavemente_

_El príncipe arranco una Rosa y se la dio a la hermosa doncella, le sonrió dulcemente acto que causo un leve rubor en las mejillas de Axelia _

_**-es muy hermosa**__-sonrio_

_**-una mujer se ve mucho mas hermosa cuando esta sonriendo**_

_La mujer guardo silencio, le gustaba escuchar a aquel Príncipe que siempre la llevaba hacia los cielos cuando escuchaba su hermosa voz_

_**-no lo olvides Axelia, es mejor sonreir que vivir amargado toda la vida**__-rio _

_**-Príncipe ¿Qué hace por acá**__?-cambio de tema_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**-¿Qué hace aquí en la luna?**_

_**-vine con mis padres, a tratar unos asuntos sobre la guerra, y también deseo conocer a la princesa**_

_**-¿la prin..cesa? ¿Por qué a ella?-**__los celos se apoderaron de la chica_

_**-solo tengo la curiosidad, nunca la eh visto, pero me han contado que es realmente hermosa**_

_La chica apretó los puños con fuerzas_

_**-¿sucede algo?-**__pregunto extrañado el príncipe_

_**-No, no sucede nada, yo... espero verlo mas tarde**__-salió corriendo de aquel lugar dejando a un extrañado endymion_

Abrió los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

**-¿Axelia?-**se pregunto a si mismo

Lo que había visto hace unos momentos había sido realmente extraño, se encontraba el y también Maya y hablaban de una tal princesa ¿acaso eso había sido un recuerdo de su pasado?

-

Se sentía mal, muy mal, su fuerza poco a poco se estaba debilitando ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Si ese cuerpo era muy fuerte, y ahora estaba perdiendo energía y mucha

-Necesito…energía-como pudo Axelia salió de su departamento necesitaba una fuente de vida, necesitaba algo para poder sobrevivir

_**-"no pensé que tendría que hacer esto**_"-pensaba Axelia_**-"el haber vendido mi alma al mismísimo demonio no me salva de la muerte**_**"-**la mujer tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de una jovencita que sin tener nada que ver en los planes de esa mujer había perdido la vida injustamente

Tiro el cuerpo como si se tratase de un trapo sucio, arreglo sus ropas y su cabello, y siguió caminado por la ciudad como si nada hubiese pasado, al parecer tendría que sacrificar unas vidas para llevar a cabo su cometido

-

**-Es…es..un IDIOTA**-grito Lita muy enojada con los puños apretados

Serena les había contado lo sucedido horas antes con Darien, todas las chicas estaban asimilando aquella gran noticia. Lita insultaba a Darien, Rei quería buscarlo y matarlo, Amy se reservo los comentarios, Mina trataba de consolar a Serena y la pequeña Rini estaba mas que angustiada, sentía un poco de temor por la gran tormenta que se avecinaba aunque en esta tormenta lo único que se derramaría eran lagrimas

**-Serena Darien es un tonto, que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, no te pongas así**-Mina abrazo con mucha fuerte a su amiga

Aunque ella ya no estuviera llorando, con su semblante se le notaba la gran tristeza que embargaba su cuerpo, como se encontraba en el templo, Rei le había prestado algo de ropa a su amiga mientras se secaba la de ella

**-Serena tienes que tomar una decisión-**aconsejo Amy-**se que esto es muy difícil pero tienes que hablar con Darien**

**-Claro que no**-grito Rei-**serena no se va a acercar a ese Alienígena nunca mas en su vida**

**-Rei tiene razón**-apoyo Lita-**primero le pateo el trasero, lo mato, descuartizo, torturo, pero Serena no se le acerca**

**-chicas yo voy con Amy-**esta vez fue Mina la que tomo la palabra-**Serena tiene que escuchar la versión de Darien**

**-¿Qué? Estas del lado de Darien**-Rei interrogo enojada

**-no, no, no es así**

Las tres chicas comenzaron a discutir, Serena seguía en silencio, después de haber contado la historia, las palabras no salian de sus labios, claro que tenia que hablar con Darien, entre mas rápido mejor

**-chicas…-**hablo por fin y todas la observaron-**yo ya tome mi decisión**

-

Aquella tormenta por fin se había alejado, dejando a la hermosa ciudad de Tokio impregnada de un exquisito aroma de tierra mojada, el sol por fin había salido de su escondite iluminado el hermoso día que había llegado, aunque tal vez aquella luz no duraría mucho

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca al frente de la facultad en la que se encontraba Darien. Sentía que el pecho se le oprimía pero de este día no pasaba. Aunque se le partiera el alma volver a ver al que muy pronto dejaría de ser su novio tenia que hablar con el y de una buena vez por todas acabar con el dolor

Darien salió del edificio tenia un semblante, frio y al mismo tiempo triste, Serena se puso de pie frente de el, Darien se detuvo la observo con una cara llena de sorpresa (aunque por dentro llevaba una gran sonrisa)

**-tenemos que hablar**-le dijo la chica seriamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar temeroso, revolviendo el cabello de las personas que se encontraban en la calle. Revolviendo los nervios que recorría la sangre del chico que observaba con cierto miedo a la que se decía ser su novia

**-Serena tienes que escucharme**-rogo el hombre-**lo que paso ayer…**

**-no quiero que me expliques nada-**su tono de voz cada vez se tornaba mas frio

**-Serena por favor**

**-esta es la ultima vez que tendré una platica contigo**-apretó sus puños con fuerza

Sintió que su corazón se partía en pedacitos con la fuerte declaración de la rubia

**-escúchame bien Darien**-continuo la chica-**yo eh sufrido mucho por ti ¿recuerdas el año pasado cuando me cortaste?**

El chico guardo silencio

**-No sabes cuanto te llore, toda mi vida te eh estado llorando pero**…-callo por un momento no podía seguir…pero tenía orgullo**-ya no mas**-se atrevió a decir**-nunca mas volveré a escucharte**-aparto su mirada de la de Darien, era profundamente doloroso tener los penetrantes ojos de Darien sobre ella**-nunca mas volveré a extrañarte**-sus pupilas se inundaron-**nunca mas me veras caer por ti-**comenzaba a ver borrosa la figura del chico-**nunca mas volveré…a besarte**-las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas-**nunca mas volveré a quererte**-le dio la espalda al joven**-¡nunca**!-le grito

**-¡No puedes hacer eso!-**la tomo por el brazo, a estas alturas a el chico ya le recorrían inocentes lagrimas que se escondían en su cuello**-No me puedes dejar Serena**-rodeo el frágil cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos**-sin ti mi mundo seria un caos**-la abrazo fuertemente-**Serena ¿acaso quieres botar por la ventana todo lo que hemos vivido?**

Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amado, pero ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta? si el había sido el culpable de todo, si por culpa de el su mundo se venia abajo, estaba cayendo, se estaba rindiendo por el suave aroma que emanaba el joven, pero no, no se dejaría vencer, no perdonaría aquella traición, aunque su futuro se fuera abajo, **no volvería con el**

Se soltó con brusquedad de aquel agarre, dejando a Darien mas que impresionado, era la primera vez que serena rechazaba al chico.

**-yo…-**sollozo-**no puedo**-rompió el llanto de nuevo**-¡no puedo**!-le grito**-¡No puedo! Darien tu ya no eres nada en mi vida-**con estas ultimas palabras salió corriendo alejándose de aquel hombre que tanto amaba

_Porque no te bese en el alma_

_Cuando aun podía_

¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado? ¿Por qué no corre tras de su princesa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

**-¡Serena!-**grito el chico**-¡Serena! Tienes que…tienes que**-apreto sus puños con fuerza-no me dejes-susurro

_Porque no te abrasé la vida_

_Cuando la tenía_

Se dirigió hacia su departamento, quería hablar con la chica, pero sabia muy bien que si lo hacia ahora la chica lo mandaría al diablo como lo había echo segundos antes

Apoyo su brazo en la solida pared, dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo, estaba destrozado, devastado había perdido lo que mas quería en su vida, había arruinado su futura, había condenado la muerte de Rini, todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era mas que su culpa

**-soy un idiota-**se reprocho a si mismo**-el idiota mas grande del mundo**-suspiro tristemente-serena perdóname

Una idea se cruzo por su mente, no se daría por vencido, recuperaría el amor de su princesa a como fuera lugar, tenia el plan perfecto ahora tan solo necesitaba ayuda, salió corriendo hacia el Crown su amigo del alma le serviría de mucho

-

Lo había hecho, aun no salía de su asombro, había cumplido su peor pesadilla pero ¿Qué había hecho? Agitada tomo su rostro entre sus manos, se tiro al suelo y de nuevo rompió en llanto, se encontraba observando un hermoso lago sobre el barandal aunque ahora lo único que podía ver era el frio y solido suelo empaparse de sus cristalinas lagrimas

Había acabado con su vida al haber tomado aquella decisión, ¡pero ya no podía! Darien siempre la había hecho sufrir pero esta vez no, por primera vez en su vida no perdonaría otro desplante de aquel chico

**-creo que ya…no podre ir al baile contigo**-dijo entre sollozos

* * *

Hola mis niñas lindas muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus bellos review, de verdad que sus fics me dan la fuerza para poder continuar sin ustedes….no quiero ni pensarlo xD, utilice la cancion de never again cuando serena corto a nuestro amado darien, y me dedique a perderte de alejandro fernandez

patty ramirez de chiba: Hola queridísima amiga, como tas? Espero que bien!! Jijiji habraaaaaaannn muchos problemas con sere y Darien ¿Quién tendría la mente tan mala para separar a esos dos? YO NO

Nubia Serenity: Holis!! Hehehehe no te preocupes todo en esta historia se arreglara solo hay que tener un pixin (pokito) de paciencia jiji pero solo un poco, muchas gracias y cuídate

karibonita: Hi amiga!! Bueno toda chica creo que pasa por lo que pasa Serena cuando ve a su novio en ese tipo de condiciones por favor compréndemela y no la vayas a odiar por nada en el mundo u.u.

Isis Janet: hola gracias por tu RW, no te preocupes ya eh actualizado xD

yumi kamagatha: hola cariño, hehehe gracias por tu review, no solo Serena tiene derecho a tocar al papito de mi Darien, osea yo tengo MAS derecho de manosearlo Muajaja (carcajada macabra) pero te lo puedo compartir ;)

marya114: Hola amix, ya actualice Wiiiii espero sea de tu agrado

arias serena: Si que clases de mujeres, son unas brujas roba novios ¿no lo crees? Y Maya es el vivo ejemplo de ello yo me moriría si me hicieran algo así :S

aishwarya.moon: hehehe yo también deseo golpear a maya ò.ó , la canción se llama behind these hazel eyes de Kelly clarkson, creo que olvide ponerlo , gracias por tus buenos deseos

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Mami lindaaaaaaaa!! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Dios parece como si hubiese sido años sin hablarte Abuuu que tiste me siento T.T gracias por tu sugerencia mami linda esta muy buena la idea siempre me divierto cuando veo a Darien celosin. Recuerda YO soy tu mejor hija punto y final.

isa1181: Amiga linda!! Como tas? Espero que te encuentres de las mil maravillas, tu review esta relindo me encanto (creo que ya te lo había mencionado n.n) Hahah lo mismo pienso que tu si yo hubiese sido Darien uuuhhh ¿Qué no le haría? Pero recuerda que Darien es de naturaleza caballerosa y así hay que escribirlo u.u y también muy confiado ¬¬ hombres tenían que ser u.u, cuidate muxo amix


	8. Complicaciones

Complicaciones

_Se encontraba en el abismo más oscuro de aquel singular lugar, condenada a la soledad eterna, apenas y podía observar la silueta de su mano, lloraba silenciosamente pero no por tristeza si no por todo el odio que sentía hacia aquella chica que le había arrebatado el corazón de su amado príncipe_

_Caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, caminaba sin realmente saber a donde ir, ahora estaba sola, sola hundida en la oscuridad hasta que escucho lo que podría ser su salvación_

_**Yo se que es lo que se siente estar solo…**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Quién andad ahí?-pregunto con cierto temor**_

_**Yo se que es lo que se siente ser traicionado por todos los que amas**_

_**-¿Qué…dices?...¿donde estas?-comenzo a buscar por todos lados aquella voz**_

_**Yo estoy aquí**_

_Una luz cegadora abrazo el cuerpo de Axelia a los pocos segundos ella pudo observar un enorme árbol, que poco a poco perdia sus vitales hojas, parecía que el árbol estaba muriendo, tenia un pergamino pegado en su tronco _

_-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto de nuevo la chica_

_-aquí estoy_

_La voz provenía de aquel árbol, una mueca de horror apareció en el rostro de la joven ¿tan loca estaba que hasta veía a un árbol hablar?_

_**No estas loca querida, yo no soy un árbol**_

_**-¿pero que diablos eres?**_

_**Eso no importa, lo importante ahora eres tu, si me quitas este sello, juro que te ayudare a vengarte de aquellos que te hiceron daño**_

_-¿Qué?_

_Esa ere un trato realmente tentador, la chica bien sabia que se trataba de un demonio exiliado al igual que ella, sabia muy bien que si ella se unia junto aquel demonio podría matar a la princesa _

_**Simplemente necesito tu cuerpo, para poder vivir, simplemente eso ¿aceptas?**_

_**-si acepto**__-no lo tuve que pensar dos veces_

_Se acerco a aquel árbol y quito el pergamino, una energía maligna se esparcio por aquel lugar, energía que rápidamente se apodero del cuerpo de Axelia_

_**-¡No!-**__grito la mujer con dolor-¡__**No!¡ aléjate! ALEJATE-**__gritaba suplicante, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación__**-¡Duele! ¡Duele!**_

_Y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue la carcajada macabra de aquel demonio…._

-**vamos Andrew contesta**-grito el chico a su celular colgándolo de un golpe cuando este lo llevo al buzón de mensaje**-¡maldición!**

El chico se encontraba en su apartamento, había pensado todo para poder disculparse con Serena, pero desechaba todas esas ideas después de planearlas, tan solo Andrew podría ayudarlo y el muy…no contestaba su celular

Claro estaba desesperado, estaba perdiendo a su princesa o mas bien la había perdido, y tan solo se quedaba en su apartamento pensando en mil babosadas en vez de ir y pedirle perdón, ¡Dios! Es que en realidad se sentía realmente estúpido

El timbre comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, era como si Serena lo estuviera haciendo, ella siempre tocaba el timbre de esa manera, se ilusiono por unos segundos, tal vez la chica deseaba hablar con el, pero esa ilusión se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Rini llamándole desesperadamente

Con tan solo abrir la puerta, una pequeña niña se le abalanzo y comenzó a darle suaves puñetazos en su pecho, la niña estaba llorando tal vez de la cólera, Darien trato de tranquilizarla tomando sus dos manos en forma de puño

**-Rini tranquilízate**

**-Darien, dime que no es cierto-**le suplico entre lagrimas**-¡dímelo! ¡Dímelo!¡Tu no tienes otra novia! ¡Tu no nos engañaste! ¡dime que no es cierto!**

**-Rini-**la hablo firme-**todo lo que sucedió…-**quiso decirle que no era cierto, pero la realidad era otra-**es que yo…-**y ahora ¿Qué explicación le daba?

**-¡No lo puedo creer!-**le interrumpió la niña captando el silencio del joven-**lo hiciste**-se soltó de su agarre-**la engañaste**-dio algunos pasos atrás gracias a la impresión**-yo…yo…**

**-Rini ¡escúchame!-**Darien estaba mas que aterrado, primero Serena y ahora Rini-**lo que paso no fue exactamente como sucedió, yo nunca quise hacerlo**

**-¿Qué tratas de decir?**

**-mira**-el chico se paso su mano por su cabello revolviéndolo un poco-**Serena vio algo que no es lo que parecía ¿entiendes?**

**-no, no entiendo**

Se agacho hasta quedar a la estatura de la niña, coloco su mano en el hombro de ella

**-estas muy pequeña para entenderlo Rini, pero ¿tu crees que yo seria capaz de engañar a Serena?**

**-yo…no lo se**

**-vamos Rini, tu me conoces muy bien, sabes que amo a Serena y que nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño, por favor-le rogo-tienes que creerme**

**-Darien yo si te creo-**dijo al fin la niña, tirándose a los brazos de su futuro padre-**pero Serena es muy tonta que no quiere creerte ella afirma que tu nos dejaste por una bruja**-aparto su mirada-**no entendí muy bien todo lo que dijo las chicas estaban gritando como locas, pero yo se que tu nunca serias capaz de dejarnos solas**

-**Si Rini-**correspondió el abrazo**-gracias por creerme, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, tengo que recuperar a Serena**

-

Andrew estaba haciendo unas comparas, cuando se topo con una frágil Serena, la había encontrado tirada en el suelo llorando, se le acerco toco su hombro y le pregunto el por que de su estado con mucha dulzura, Serena al escucharlo se arrojo a sus brazos y siguió con su interminable llanto

Ahora los dos se encontraban en su departamento (en el de Andrew), Serena le había contado todo el incidente a su amigo, el chico tan solo quedo callado escuchando a la chica como se desahogaba, se sentía muy mal, no le gustaba ver a una de sus amigas sufriendo y mas si se trataba de Serena, esa chica era muy importante en su vida, era como su pequeña hermana, siempre la había visto así y se le estrujaba el corazón al verla tan mal

**-y…yo..ya..no se que hacer**-seguía contando ella-**yo lo amo Andrew, pero lo que me hizo no tiene perdón**

**-mmm…-**analizo el chico la situación**-yo diría que le des tiempo al tiempo Sere**-le sonrió-**ya veras que todo se solucionara entre ustedes**-observo con cariño a la niña cuando ella hizo un puchero-**Darien no es de ese tipo de personas, el te adora**-le confeso**-anda ven aquí**-la jalo y le regalo un cálido abrazo, ya no estaba llorando, pero de vez en cuando un sollozo salía de su boca-**shh…tranquila**

**-Sabes Andrew, tengo mucha hambre, y yo se que tu tienes que tener algo de comida, ¿alimentarias a esta pobre niña pobre?**

Una enorme vena apareció sobre la frente del chico, el apetito de serena nunca cambiaria ni aunque estuviera en la peor situación de su vida

**-umm creo que tengo un poco de espaguetis **

**-Andrew eres un ángel**-sus ojitos se iluminaron

Andrew se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina, saco los alimentos y lo metió al microondas a recalentarlo, Serena se puso de pie y también le siguió

**-Andrew, Andrew, quiero ayudar**

El joven ya había sacado un poco del espagueti en un plato cuando escucho el grito de serena que le asusto, dejando caer el plato encima de la chica que tan solo grito al sentir lo caliente sobre su ropa además de que su camisa (blanca por cierto) se había manchada completamente de la salsa

**-Serena discúlpame no fue mi intensión**-el joven tomo papel toalla en un intento vano de limpiar el desastre

**-¡mi camisa!-**lloriqueo la joven, cayendo de rodillas**-¡me la había regalado Darien**!-hizo un gran puchero, luego grito

**-¡tranquila! ¡Tranquila! Lo solucionaremos**-trato de tranquilizarla o tranquilizarse el

**-¿estas seguro?-** le pregunto haciendo una cuchara

**-Si te prestare una camisa mientras ponemos a lavar esta ¿te parece?**

**-Esta bien**-se levanto del suelo

Se encontraba en la habitación de Andrew, se estaba colocando una camisa del chico que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, como era costumbre la chica siempre usaba esos mini-short y ahora era tapado por esa camisa color blanco y de botones, dando la impresión que la única prenda que llevaba la chica era esa camisa

Andrew estaba aun en la cocina limpiando los restos de espagueti esparcidos por el suelo, sus labores fueron interrumpidas cuando el timbre de su apartamento comenzó a sonar

**-Un momento**-grito el joven desde la cocina

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa (gracias a las circunstancias), Darien y Rini estaban ahí observándolo fijamente

**-hola Andrew-**saludo el joven-**te estuve llamando, pero como no contestabas, decidimos hacerte una visita**

**-Así es, queremos que tu nos ayudes-**continuo Rini con una enorme sonrisa

"_**Dios se aproxima el apocalipsis"**_ pensó aterrado el joven

**-es que…yo…en…estos…momentos-**Sonrió nerviosamente

**-¿sucede algo malo Andrew?-**pregunto preocupado Darien

**-lo…que…sucede...es…que **_**"diablos Andrew ¿en que embrollo te metiste?"**_

**-¿tienes compañía?-**siguio interrogando a un joven totalmente nervioso

**-no, bueno si-**trago saliva**- mas o menos**-cerro un poco la puerta sacando solo la mitad de su cuerpo

**-¿tienes o no tienes?-**pregunto impaciente Rini

**-es…que…lo…que…pasa…es..que**

**-Andrew ¿Dónde dejo esto?-**Grito Serena, dejando a tres personas con la boca mas que abierta

**-No es lo que tu crees**-se apresuro a decir el chico con miles de gotas en su frente

**-¿Qué diablos…**

Darien tiro la puerta, Andrew cayo al suelo sentado, el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y entro a aquel apartamento con el corazón en la boca, tan solo para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa

Ahí estaba Serena que también lo observaba con los ojos como platos, la chica tan solo vestia aquella delicada prenda, dejando su cuerpo a la imaginación, cosa que causo un vuelco al corazón del joven, apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿Cómo era posible? ¿a caso el se merecía esto?

**-Darien…-**susurro la chica impresionada

**-¿Cómo te atreves?-**pregunto temblando ligeramente

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Eres de lo peor Serena Tsukino, yo muriéndome por buscar una maldita manera de que me perdones, y tu aquí revolcándote con el que decía llamar mi amigo, ¡eres una…**

**-¡Calla! ¡Cállate**!-interrumpió serena con lagrimas en sus ojos-**No se te ocurra llamarme así o juro que no respondo**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-**pregunto ironico**-¿acaso te vas a acostar con mis maestros? ¿o con el de la esquina? O tal vez con otro de mis…**

No pudo continuar ya que la mano de serena se había estrellado en la mejilla del joven proporcionándole un fuerte bofetón, Rini los observaba con una mano en su boca, mientras que Andrew se puso entre ellos dos para evitar una gran tragedia

**-Darien, ¡tranquilízate! Insultando a serena nada solucionaras**

**-¡Tu! ¡Tu! ¡No te metas!-**ahora fue el, el que le proporciono un puñetazo a su ex-amigo dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su boca

Rini dio dos pasos atrás, horrorizada observaba aquella escena, nunca antes había visto algo así en su vida, sus futuros padres se estaban matando con insultos y golpes, ¿Qué era todo esto? Tenia miedo, mucho miedo

**-Andrew-**la chica corrió a socorre a su amigo**-¿estas bien?**

**-Si Sere no te preocupes**-con su brazo se limpio la sangre

**-¡no lo puedo creer**!-exclamo el joven-**todavía tienes el descaro de irte con el**

**-aquí el único descarado eres tu**-se puso de pie-**tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir a juzgarme**

**-¿Qué acaso tu si? Por si no lo recuerdo tu empezaste todo aquel teatrito haciéndote la dolida**

Esas palabras la estaban lastimando, no sabia que responder, ni siquiera un insulto que decir, esto se estaba volviendo odioso para ambos chicos

-**Si ya te aburriste de mi, tan solo me hubieras dicho "ya no quiere contigo" y no haberte armado tremenda escena con tus falsas lagrimas**

**-¡Idiota**!-le insulto serena aquel chico la estaba lastimando profundamente

**-Si anda insúltame, ¿sabes que? Ya no me importa, por que desde ese momento dejo de amarte**

La había matado, sentía como su corazón se rompía en dos, aquel chico que tanto amaba la estaba matando con sus crueles palabras, no era justo, nada de eso era justo, pero no se iba a quedar callada, claro que no

**-Pues que bueno que ya no me amas por que yo deje de amarte hace mucho, mucho tiempo**

**-QUE BIEN ERA JUSTO LO QUE ME ESPERABA**-le grito el joven**-¡MENTIROSA!**

**-A MI NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR…**

**-¡YA!-**grito Rini con lágrimas en sus ojos**-¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-**grito hasta el cansancio

Los tres "adultos" observaron a la pequeña algo impactados, la niña estaba en cuclillas con sus dos manos en sus oídos ¿hace cuanto los había estado escuchando? Serena y Darien se callaron arrepentidos por todo lo que se habían dicho, pero Rini continuo

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**pregunto dolida**-¿Qué hicieron con serena y Darien? ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos!-**les dijo decepcionada**-¿Qué no ven que están peleando frente a su hija?**-sin percatase las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

_**-"¿Qué dijo?"-**_se pregunto Andrew realmente extrañado _**–"¿Rini hija de ellos?"**_

**-Rini yo..no-**Serena trato de disculparse

**-¡Tu Nada Serena!-**interrumpió la chiquilla-**tu no digas nada, suficiente has hecho**

**-Rini no hagas eso te lastimas**-esta vez fue Darien el que hablo

**-tu, tu, también, mejor cállate, ¡cállense los dos!-**ordeno la pequeña**-si así se comportan los adultos, prefiero quedarme así como estoy-**se limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa-**ustedes dos no son mis padres, mis papas nunca se pelearían así**

**-Rini por favor disculpanos**

**-no, no puedo, ustedes no me quieren**-se puso de pie-**no quieren que yo nazca. ¡los odio**!-con estas ultimas palabras salió corriendo del departamento

**-Rini ¡espera!-**Serena salió corriendo detrás de su futura hija sin impórtale las fachas en las que andaba

Darien iba a perseguirlas, pero La fuerte mano de Andrew se lo impidió

**-Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar**-le dijo con un semblante frio**-acabas de cometer un grave error Darien**

-

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos review!! ustedes son mi fuente, sin ustedes no seria nada abuuu...estoy sentimental el dia de hoyyy...

Aquel parque era perfecto, un hermoso lugar en donde pasar con tus familiares y amigos, la ocasión perfecta para poder cumplir su objetivo, aunque su cuerpo a cada segundo se debilitaba mas si no conseguía energía lo mas pronto posible se moriría

Se apoyo en un árbol, y en este expulso toda su energía negativa, matando a mas de la mitad de las hermosas flores que se encontraban ahí, su elemento era la naturaleza, aquel demonio a quien le ofreció su cuerpo poseía a la habilidad de controlar todo lo concerniente a la naturaleza y ahora ella poseía ese poder y claro otras cosas mas que aprendió con el paso del tiempo

La luna creciente apareció de nuevo en su frente, de aquel color negro como la noche, sus vestimentas cambiaron y un hermoso y ajustado vestido apareció en su cuerpo Ahora si había despertado completamente, Axelia había vuelto a la vida.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, el aire comenzó a correr fuertemente como queriendo escapar de aquel infierno, aquel hermoso Sol muy pronto iba a ser opacado por la oscuridad, la luz se estaba extinguiendo.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Mami linda y bella gracias por tu bello review esta super duper bello hahaha como siempre, espero ser YO tu hija favorita, ya que soy una hija muuuuuy celosina ¬¬ hehehe sorry no actualice el día q tu dijiste pero mejor tarde que nunca n.n tkiero mucho mami, me cuidas a papi Darien

alejaym: hola manita gracias por todos tus review Wiiiiii y por leer mi humilde fic u.u, hehehe si pobre Rini en este fic sufre un poquitín pero solo un poquito es para que no dejen a mi pobre niña a la deriva

arias serena: Hola amiga gracias por tu RW, hay si los hombres son unos pesquinecios (palabra rara, No inventada por mi, pero escuchada de alguien mas, significado: aun no definido XD)que nunca entienden el lenguaje de las brujas como Maya u.u

isa1181: Nueva hermana, pechocha y linda, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tus mochos (hermoso XD) RW, las mujeres algunas veces somos algo orgullosas y nunca dejamos que nuestro chico nos explique el porque de sus acciones y Serena es el vivo ejemplo de ello, y los hombres son demasiado lentos ¡POR DIOS! A veces me estresan el dramatismo es lo mejor que existe en este mundo hahaha claro las chicas siempre tienen que estar ahí para cualquier problema para eso son las amigas , te kiero mucho nueva hermanita espero encontrarte por el MSN prontito

raven glacier: hola amiga! Gracias por tu reviw, me alegra mucho que te guste esta nueva Serena, y pues que Darien ya reciba un poco de su propia medicina con sufrir un piquitito nada malo le pasa, así es Serena si se puede ¡castígalo con el látigo del desprecio! Muajaja (risa macabra) hahaha y Darien tendrá que hacer mucho para remediar toditos sus errores. Nos leemos prontito n.n

marya114: hehehe no te preocupes te dare la mejor reconciliación de todas Wiii pero primero que mis niños sufran un poco MUAJAJA (sonrisita de bruja, pero de las malas ) cuidate amiga

Isabel: Holis!! Claro que mi inticion nunca fue hacerte llorar…Yo como niña buena nunca seria capaz de hacer sufrir a mis lectores hahaha tal vez un pokitito pero solo un poquito, espero que te guste el chap

alejandra n: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic, espero que te guste esta actualización, cuidate mucho

yumi kamagatha: muchas gracias por tu RW, hahaha tienes razón ya es hora de que los hombres reciban de su propia cucharada por ser tan…tan…tan…tan….no dire nada por respeto a las niñas "inocentes" que leen esto n.n hehehe que bien que eres la sailor oculta, haber cuando te veo por la serie XD. Nos vemos prontito

Amsz88Chiba: espero que este capi no sea nadita triste XD claro Darien no puede estar con otra persona que no sea Yo…es decir Serena si como sea ¬¬, umm Si Darien es bonito y nada común (el nombre claro esta XD) así que por lo menos vas a saber que tu Darien (hijo) va a ser el único Darien de tu país (creo u.u) gracias por tu RW amiga, cuidate muchooo

Malkav: ¡Claro que seguirá luchando por el amor de Serenita! Aunque después del terrible error que cometió ummm yo no lo perdonaría u.u ¿Qué dices tu? ¿esta bien que Sere lo perdone? Mmm…complicado XD, cuidate mucho amiga

patty ramirez de chiba: hi amix!! Hay si los novios se complican mucho la vida u.u es mejor estar solterito y sin compromiso (bahhh mentiras XD) bueno si es uno como Darien no hay problema, Creo que hasta ahorita Sere se esta desahogando de todo el daño que le hizo mi Darien y pues como que ahora le va a costar un poquito mas conseguir su perdón XD, bien amix cuidate mucho chaoo

Isis Janet: Holis, muchas gracias por tu RW, Uuuy como Odio a Maya por ser tan mala, mala, mala ,mala, malísima. Nos vemos pronto, Cuídate mucho amiga

karibonita: Hola amiga , ¿sabes? Todas queremos matar a Maya pero aun no es tiempo T.T aun tiene que hacer muchísimas maldades mas Muajaja (típica risa macabra) tienes razón las relaciones se basan en la confianza aunque a veces el orgullo esta mas haya de eso u.u, espero que algún día Sere perdone a Mi amado Darien

Nubia Serenity: Holis gracias por tu RW , hahaha todas consolaremos a Darien aunque serena nos mate :S cuidate mucho :P

aishwarya.moon: Darien es el hombre mas caballeroso de este mundo, lastima que no existe T.T creo que ya tiene al gran club de admiradoras donde Yo lo amo mas hahahaha mio, mio, mio pero no te preocupes q yo comparto para q veas q soy buenísima hahaha me dio mucha risa lo que dijiste de Rini, si Dios pobre niña, cuidate mucho


	9. Siempre Ahi

**Siempre Ahí **

Aquel parque era perfecto, un hermoso lugar en donde pasar con tus familiares y amigos, la ocasión perfecta para poder cumplir su objetivo, aunque su cuerpo a cada segundo se debilitaba mas si no conseguía energía lo mas pronto posible se moriría

Se apoyo en un árbol, y en este expulso toda su energía negativa, matando a mas de la mitad de las hermosas flores que se encontraban ahí, su elemento era la naturaleza, aquel demonio a quien le ofreció su cuerpo poseía a la habilidad de controlar todo lo concerniente a la naturaleza y ahora ella poseía ese poder y claro otras cosas mas que aprendió con el paso del tiempo

La luna creciente apareció de nuevo en su frente, de aquel color negro como la noche, sus vestimentas cambiaron y un hermoso y ajustado vestido apareció en su cuerpo Ahora si había despertado completamente, Axelia había vuelto a la vida.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, el aire comenzó a correr fuertemente como queriendo escapar de aquel infierno, aquel hermoso Sol muy pronto iba a ser opacado por la oscuridad, la luz se estaba extinguiendo.

En aquel hermoso parque, se llevaban a cabo diversas actividades, como un picnic familiar, chicos jugando al beisbol, parejas de novios comiéndose a besos, señoras alimentando a las aves, en fin aquel hermoso lugar se encontraba lleno de vida

-

**-Rini ¡por favor! ¡Detente!-**la chica tomo el brazo de la pequeña niña, sus respiraciones estaban totalmente agitadas

**-¡No me molestes!-**le grito enfurecida-anda síguele gritándole a Darien-se soltó de aquel agarre-con tal ya no me importa

-No Rini, entiéndeme Darien me trato muy feo, tienes que entenderme, no podía quedarme callada

-de nada me sirve Serena-respondió esta-¡entiéndeme tu a mi! ¡me acaban de matar!-grito lo ultimo con cierto dolor

Se quedo callada, estaba consternada, lo que había dicho Rini era muy cierto, al haber terminado con Darien había cambiado completamente su futuro incluyendo a Rini, en pocas palabras acababa de arruinarle el futuro a su hija matándola sin querer queriendo, pero quizá…

**-tal vez ya este embarazada**-reflexiono la chica en voz alta

**-¿Qué?-**grito Rini sorprendida-¡**Tu no puedes estar embarazada!**

**-y ¿tu como sabes que pensé eso?-**pregunto la chica asustada

**-hay tonta lo dijiste en voz alta**

Una gota resbalo por la frente de la chica

**-ahp, jejeje creo que debería de cerrar la boca**

**-ya era tiempo que dijeras algo bueno**

**-¡oye! **

**-solo digo la verdad**

**-mmm…aun así tal vez y si este embarazada**

La pequeña Rini se sonrojo al escuchar a la imprudente de serena

**-¡QUE NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes estar embarazada!-**grito enfurecida

**-y ¿Por qué no**?-se detuvo un momento a pensar y de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí-**haber, haber niña ¿Por qué dices que no puedo estar embarazada?**

**-Simple por que tu y MI Darien no pueden "hacer eso"-**lo ultimo lo dijo quedito

Serena se sonrojo fuertemente, un escalofrió recorrió por toda su espina dorsal ¿Qué le enseñaban a esos niños en esa escuela?

**-¿y…y…tu…sabes…que es "hacer eso"?-**pregunto con cierto temblor en su voz

**-mmm…no te quiero decir-**se volteo y se cruzo de brazos

**-entonces no sabes nada-**la reto la chica

**-claro que si se**

**-oh si claro-**pronuncio sarcásticamente

**-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! ¡lo se!**

**-¡entonces dime que es!**

**-Esta bien te dire-**le grito**-es…-**se sonrojo con tan solo pensar en lo que le había contado su compañera de escuela**-es…**

**-aja estoy esperando**

**-bien**-respiro profundo-**cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, y se casan como los papas de Momo, ellos van a un cuarto…**

Serena se asusto ¿acaso ella si sabia aquel significado? ¿Kami ahora que le diría a mama ikuko?

**-…en la noche, se empiezan a besar**-continuo relatando la chica

"**Mama, me matara pensara que fui yo la que le metí tantas ideas en la cabeza a esa niña"-**pensaba Serena con cierto temor, esa niña había salido totalmente adelantada

**-…entonces se quitan la ropa…**

"**Dios, Dios, Dios, yo hasta hace poco entendí el significado de "hacer eso" y esta niña ya lo sabe"**

**-...se acuestan en la cama y….**

**-¿y? ¿y?-**la chica trago saliva

**-y luego se restriegan en la cama**-finalizo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante-**aunque no Se por que hacen eso, dice momo que se ponen a jugar y se empiezan a lanzar las almohadas y que así salen los bebes**

Tenia el corazón en la boca, pero después de escuchar la ultima parte de aquel relato, suspiro aliviadamente, por lo menos mama ikuko no le pegaría con un sartén, y Rini a un no sabia que era "hacer eso" bueno no exactamente

**-Si Rini tienes razón, no puedo estar embarazada**-le dio la razón a la pequeña niña

**-ves te lo dije**

Con esa plática a Rini se la había bajado el enojo, y ahora las dos chicas caminaban por la ciudad, aunque mas de alguno le gritaba cosas indecorosas a Serena, sonrojándola a ella y causando un desagrado a Rini

**-Serena tonta** -la regañó**-¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa antes de salir?**

La chica se sonrojo, cuando salió del apartamento de Andrew había olvidado en las fachadas en las que se encontraba, hasta que un hombre se le acerco a decirle una cosa algo "caliente" es que se dio cuenta de que solo se encontraba con aquella camisa y de repente todo el odio que sentía hacia Darien volvió

**-Disculpa no me di cuenta**

**-eres tan despistada ¿Qué hare contigo?**

-

**-claro que Si Amy…ahí estaré**-la chica de cabellos rubios hablaba por su móvil con una de sus mejores amigas**-¿Qué?-**hizo una mueca de horror-**esta bien estudiare**

La chica salió de su casa para encontrarse con algo que no le agrado para nada, apenas eran las 3:00 pm y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo

**-**_**Mina, ¿estas ahí? Mina contesta**_

_**-**_**Amy, mira por tu ventana**

_**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**_

**-tan solo hazlo-le ordeno angustiada**

**-**_**¡Dios mio! ¿Qué es esto?**_

**-No lo se Amy, pero esto es horrible, no hay nadie por aquí, tan solo estoy yo, tenemos que avisarle a las demás chicas **

**-**_**Claro vamos al templo hikawa**_

**-esta bien**

Las chicas cortaron la llamada. Mina guardo su celular y salió corriendo en dirección al templo Hikawa.

-

**-oye Serena, ¡mira eso!-**la pequeña Rini señalo con su dedo hacia el cielo

**-¿Qué es esto?-**se pregunto la chica extrañada

El sol estaba siendo opacado por una esfera de color negro, estaba oscureciendo, lentamente la luz se estaba apagando, observaron a su alrededor no había ninguna persona, esto parecía un desierto en donde el sol no estaba presente

**-tengo miedo-**murmuro serena

**-Serena no es momento de tener miedo**

**-pero tengo miedo-**lloriqueo esta

Escucharon un grito aterrador, en los adentros de aquel parque que se encontraba frente a ella, se les hizo la piel de gallina al seguir escuchando los gritos desesperados de al parecer una mujer

**-¡hay no!-**serena se tapo los oídos con su mano

**-Sere, tenemos que ayudar-**Rini la jalo de la camisa pero la chica no hacia ningún movimiento

**-No Rini, ese lugar parecer un horrible pantano, en donde hay muchos fantasmas **

**-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayuda!-**rogaba esa voz, con cierto dolor

**-¡Serena! Tenemos que transformarnos**-la chica saco su broche

**-es que...-**se tiro al suelo de rodillas-**deje mi broche en el departamento de Andrew**

**-¡eres una tonta! ¿Cómo puedes dejar algo tan valioso así por así?**

**-¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! Nunca pensé que pasaría esto**

**-entonces ire yo sola**-Rini se alejo de Serena, y se adentro a aquel temible parque

**-no Rini, no me dejes sola**.-Se puso de pie y siguió a la pequeña

-

**-¡vamos! ¡Responde! ¡Responde!-**lita estaba tratando de llamar a Serena y a Rini con su comunicador pero este no daba señales

Lita, Mina, Amy estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa, junto con Rei, luna, Artemis y Diana, estaban en el patio esperando por Serena y Rini pero estas dos no daban señales de vida

**-¿creen que estén bien?-**pregunto Amy preocupada

-**Claro que estarán bien, esas dos son duras de matar**-Rei trato de animar a Amy con esas palabras

**-Esas muchachitas, nunca están cuando mas se les necesitan**-renegó Luna un poco enojada

A estas alturas la esfera de color negro ya estaba por la mitad del sol. Una fuerte energía negativa se disparo del centro de la ciudad las chicas se alarmaron al ver eso

**-tenemos que dirigirnos a ese lugar**-ordeno Rei mientras sacaba su pluma de transformación

**-pero y ¿las chicas?-**pregunto Mina

**-si bien las conocemos, te aseguro que ya estarán ahí**-lita le guiño un ojo a Mina en complicidad

**-tienes razón**-mina sonrió

**-¡Transformémonos!-**Dijo amy sacando su pluma

**-¡Si!-**gritaron todas

**-¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!-**Rei alzo su pluma al aire**-¡Transformación!**

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por las llamas de aquel fuego, para luego aparecer con el hermoso traje de marinero color rojo y hacer su típica pose

**-¡por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio!-**Amy alzo su pluma al aire**-¡Transformación!**

Cubrió su cuerpo con el agua de mercurio a los segundos su traje color azul de marinero apareció sobre su cuerpo, al terminar hizo su pose

**-¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!-**esta vez fue Mina la que alzo su pluma al aire**-¡Transformación!**

Como las otras su cuerpo fue cubierto por una hermosa cadena de estrellas color amarillo, las estrellas se esparcieron y así fue como su traje color naranja adorno su cuerpo y luego hizo su pose

**-¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!-**la ultima, Lita alzo su pluma al aire**-¡Transformación!-**grito

Y al igual que las demás, su cuerpo fue cubierto por unos rayos color verde que al desaparecer dieron lugar al hermoso traje color verde dándole la bienvenida a sailor Júpiter

Las 4 sailor scouts, salieron corriendo de aquel templo para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía tanta energía maligna

**-chicas ¡mucha suerte!-**grito Artemis a lo lejos

-

-¡maldición! ¡Soy un idiota!-el joven cerro sus puños con fuerza y luego los estrello contra la mesa-¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?

-¡si tan solo hubieras pensado antes de actuar!-Andrew lo miraba seriamente, con su mano sostenía un pedazo de hielo que reposaba en su labio hinchado-vamos Darien ¿Qué te paso? **¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?**

**-por que…**-se detuvo a pensar ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera**?-por que me estaba muriendo de los celos-admitió al fin agachando la cabeza**

**-pero Darien, yo soy tu amigo y nunca seria capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Serena**

**-¡si lo se!, pero es que yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, a demás ella estuvo enamorada de ti**

**-tu mismo lo dijiste ella estuvo tiempo pasado-**el chico trato de sonreírle-**Serena te ama y nunca te pagaría con la misma moneda**

**-yo no le fui infiel a Serena**-respondió este secamente-**yo nunca seria capaz de engañarla**

**-entonces ve e hablar con ella**-le aconsejo este

**-no puedo, por lo menor ahora no, metí las cuatro patas Andrew**-agacho su cabeza con dolor-**y no creo que la vaya a recuperar**

-

Serena y Rini ya se encontraban en los adentros de aquel parque, que en vez de parecer parque, parecía un horrible bosque embrujado, Serena estaba temblando, igual que Rini simplemente que ella no lo demostraba

Al adentrarse mas a aquel bosque encontraron los cuerpos de varias personas tiradas en el piso, Serena dio un brinco al verlos ahí casi muertos

**-¿estarán muertos?**-le pregunto Rini a Serena

Serena aun con miedo se acerco a uno de los cuerpos y le toco su mano derecha para sentir su pulso, que débilmente palpitaban

**-no, no están muertos**-respondió**-pero parece que perdieron mucha energía**

Otro aterrador grito hizo que serena y Rini se abrazaran del miedo, inmediatamente Rini se separo de la chica un poco sonrojada

**-¡tengo miedo!-**grito la rubia

**-Serena eres una sailor scout**-le recordo Rini**- y las sailor scouts no son miedosas**

**-si pero tengo miedo**-continuaba

**-vamos sigamos** –Rini continuo el camino seguida de una temblorosa Serena-

-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Darien, un mal presentimiento albergo su mente probablemente serena estaba en peligro

**-Darien ¿sucede algo? **

**-lo que pasa…es que…-**miro la mesa y se encontró el broche de transformación de Serena _**"esta niña es una descuidada"-**_pensó el chico cogiendo el broche con sus manos y guardándolo en su saco**-Andrew discúlpame tengo que irme**-se puso de pie

**-espera pero no hemos terminado**-el también se puso de pie

-**te prometo que mas tarde continuaremos**-se dirigió a la puerta**-tengo que irme**

-

Al llegar al centro de aquel bosque, en donde habían mas cuerpos tirados y una neblina intensa, Rini se puso en posición de ataque con su broche en manos mientras que serena se abrazo con sus brazos aquel lugar era aterrador

Pudo divisar una figura entre tanta niebla, era la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellas

Serena dio un paso atrás, seguida de Rini, la figura se puso al frente de ellas, la neblina desapareció por un segundo y Serena pudo observar aquellos malignos ojos que la miraban sin piedad

**-La estaba esperando princesa**-Axelia solto una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de la princesa

**-Ma…Ya**-dijo esto retrocediendo, aun confundida con lo que sus ojos observaban ¿esa era su amiga? ¿Cómo sabia que ella era la princesa?

**-Se equivoca princesa**-con un movimiento de su mano, una raíz de un enorme tronco que se encontraba en el centro de aquel parque se alzo al aire-**Yo no soy esa tal Maya ¿no lo recuerda?**

**-N…o-**pronuncio con miedo

**-entonces le refrescare la memoria** -Sonrio

La raíz como si vida propia tuviera se acerco rápidamente en donde estaba Serena lista para atravesar su cuerpo, Serena cerro los ojos al igual que Rini que ya sabia lo que les esperaba.

La rubia esperaba con dolor aquel golpe, golpe que nunca llego gracias a la Rosa que le impidió continuar con su labor, al atravesar aquella raíz y terminar el en el suelo

**-¿Qué?-**se pregunto Axelia Atónita

**-Pero si es Tuxedo Mask** –grito Rini con emoción

Serena volteo y lo observo, tan varonil como siempre, parado en una rama de uno de los tantos arboles que adornaban aquel lugar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquella capa negra, que inmediatamente soltó con su mano

**-nunca permitiré que lastimen a una hermosa dama que no tenga con que defenderse-**el apuesto joven salto de la rama y se coloco al frente de serena

**-¿Quién eres tu?-**pregunto Axelia con odio

**-yo soy Tuxedo Mask**-dijo con grandeza-**y vine a defender mi mas preciado tesoro**

**-Darien-**proclamo Serena atónita

**-Serena esto es tuyo**-Darien le entrego su broche de transformación a la chica que aun confundida lo tomo entre sus manos

**-pero ¿Por qué?-**pregunto la chica

**-Serena si me necesitas yo estaré ahí**-le sonrió cariñosamente-**yo siempre estaré ahí **

-

* * *

HOLA NIÑAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, A MI ME ENCANTO EN REALIDAD, ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO ESPERO Q A USTEDES TAMBIEN

isa1181: Hola manita beia, gracias por Tu RW, bueno este es un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Maya y Sere en el próximo capi veremos mas muajajaja, hehehe ¿Cómo te imaginaste lo de Darien? ¿mas pasivo al chico? Hehehe yo no, quería que explotara y que fuera malo, muy malo, hehehe para variar un poco las cosas, nunca pensé que te dolería esa parte, si fue bien fuerte a mi también me dolió sniff. Espero que este capi te guste como a mi me gusto, cuídate sis.

mirta serena: gracias pro animarte a poner un RW a mi fic, los RW me dan energía para ser mas grande y fuerte hehehe, espero que te guste este capi

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Mammiiiii!! ¿sabes? Cambie el titulo del capi hehehe ¿lo notaste? ¿no? Eso significa que no leiste lo que te mande y si lo notaste significa q si lo leiste XD, no te preocupes mami yo consolare a Darien, esta en muy buenas manos, te kelooo mucho

aishwarya.moon: esta vez nuestro Darien se revelo me gustaría verlo así en el anime T.T pero nunca sucederá abuu…hehehe bueno te dejo cuidate

julimoon: bien aquí tienes la actualización, ojala y te guste como a mua, estoy segura que Serena creerá en mi amado Darien o eso creo hehe

raven glacier: hahaha te aseguro q Darien esta mas arrepentido por haberse comportado así, ya que metió las cuatro el pobre, hehehe nos vemos prontito

arias serena: ¿sabes? Lo que dices es muy cierto, las personas juzgamos sin saber ne realidad lo que sucedió y eso ta muy mal, pero ya veras como las cosas se solucionan. Chaooo

karibonita: esta vez Darien se gano el premio de las peores tonterías cometidas en la historia, pobre chico, Rini tampoco me cae muy bien, bueno al principio ahora si, bueno mas o menos a veces la quiero matar. Nos vemos pronto amix

Isabel: que bueno que te gusto el capì, espero que este también, cuidate

Ailec: amiga esto no es nada. Las cosas empeoraran y mucho u.u, pero un fic no seria fic si no tiene una malvada bruja a la cual deseen matar

alejandra n: Muchas gracias n.n espero que te guste este también

yumi kamagatha: hehehe, si ya es hora que Darien sufra todo lo que Sere ah sufrido que siente lo que se siente!! Hahahaha muy bueno tu RW, me rei un buen rato, hehehe cuidate

malkav: hehehe como había dicho antes las cosas se complicaran cada vez mas!! Pero que conste no es por que yo sea mala si soy buenísima (en todos los sentidos XD) hehehe umm si Darien le cree a Andrew, Sere si alcanza a Rini y escucha confesiones alarmantes XD hehehe no le paso nada malo a Rini

Amsz88chiba: mmm si pobre chicos, como sufren T.T yo también sufro con ellos, gracias por tu RW amiga, cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Nubia Serenity: hehehe gracias por tu coment, al parecer te tomo por sorpresa la actitud de Darien, pero había que ponerlo un poquitín celosin, bueno en realidad realmente celoso, una faceta desconocida del centrado de Darien, pobrecito mi Andrew me lo tuvieron que golpear al pobre T.T, heheh espero que te guste esta actualización chaop

sere&Darien: gracias por tu RW amiga, no te preocupes todo se solucionara te lo prometo

Isis Janet: hola amix, gracias por tu review, tienes razón gracias a ese enredo hasta el pobre de drew salió lastimado, la vida es injusta!! Nos vemos pronto, te me cuidas

patty ramirez de chiba: hola amiga!! Antes de todo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por no dejarte un Rw en tu historia, no te preocupes la sigo leyendo pero no eh tenido tiempo de dejarte el RW que te prometí pero lo hare hehehe nadie imagino a mi Darien así hahaha se lo tomaron por sorpresa Wiii…hehehe es decir pobre Darien, como es posible que haya hecho eso, conociéndolo así de centrado, pero que va es mi historia y dudo que Naoko me la lea, (ojala que si) seria super emocionante, nos vemos pronto amix cuidate


	10. Una Amarga despedida

Una Amarga Despedida

_Milenio De plata:_

_Aquel día, la princesa se había vestido con uno de sus mejores vestidos, su peinado seguía siendo el mismo, llevaba su maquillaje al natural y claro se miraba hermosa_

_Esa noche, era una noche muy especial para el reino lunar ya que los de la tierra vendría a tratar un convenio de paz_

_Pero la princesa no se encontraba tan feliz, con tan solo imaginarse ahí sentada en el trono real con un montón de viejos le daba mas que sueño _

_Lo de ella no eran las sesiones, y la seriedad, ella era la felicidad en persona, su nombre debería de ser Alegría en ves de Serenity por que de serenidad ni un pelo tenia_

_-_

**-Serena si me necesitas yo estaré ahí**-le sonrió cariñosamente-**yo siempre estaré ahí **

Serena no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que había pasado _el _se encontraba ahí protegiéndola como siempre, no sabia si reir o llorar, si alegrarse o enojarse, estaba confundida, no sabia como reaccionar después de todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes

**-Vaya con que eres tu Endymion-**hablo cortante Axelia, observando a Tuxedo con frustración

**-¡Maya!-la** llamo impresionada **Serena-¿tu…tu como sabes que el…es?**

**-Dios niña eres una tonta**

**-Maya ¿Qué sucede contigo?**

**-Serena ella ya no es Maya**-intervino Tuxedo Mask

**-¿Qué dices?-**pregunto impresionada Serena

**-Así es princesa yo no soy Maya**-sonrió-**Soy Axelia**-se presento ante la chica-**la persona que acabara con tu vida**

Otra Raíz de aquel enorme árbol se desprendió del suelo dispuesta a herir a serena, Rini se hizo a un lado, Serena se tapo su rostro con sus dos manos esperando aquel golpe, pero gracias a la velocidad de Tuxedo mask que la tomo entre sus brazos y le llevo a otro lado el golpe nunca llego

**-Da..rien-**exclamo esta impresionada

**-¡rápido Serena Transfórmense!-**ordeno desesperado el joven

**-¿Qué diablos dicen?-**exclamo enojada Axelia**-¿a caso la princesa tiene algún poder?-**se pregunto a si misma ya que ella sabia que la princesa no tenia nada de especial

**-Tienes razón Darien**

Serena alzo su broche al aire, junto con Rini-**Doble poder cósmico lunar. ¡Acción!**

Gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una cegadora pero cálida luz

**-¿Qué?-**grito Axelia sorprendida-¡No lo permitiré!

Estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque cuando Tuxedo Mask se puso al frente de ella y le lanzo varias Rosas, las cuales se posaron alrededor de su cuerpo hiriéndola

**-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Serena**

**-¡la princesa!-**cayo en cuenta Axelia**-¿Dónde esta la princesa?**

**-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sucede aquí-**se escucho una voz**-ni tampoco se quien eres realmente**-dos sombras aparecieron paradas en un árbol**-pero te exijo que me devuelvas a mi amiga**

"_no puede ser, la princesa es…es…"_

-**Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia-**hizo sus extraños movimientos de brazos acompañada por Rini

"_no, la princesa no puede ser una guerra" _impresionada miraba a la princesa que vestía un traje de marinera color blanco, con un corazón en la cintura, su falda estaba decorada por dos franjas de color amarillo y azul y en la parte de atrás con hermoso chongo color blanco, su pecho estaba decorado con un enorme chongo color rojo que sobre reposaba su broche de transformación, con sus guantes blancos, accesorios, su tiara lunar, y sus botas de color rojo

-**Soy sailor Moon-dijo al fin Serena**

**-y yo Sailor chibimoon-**se presento Rini que vestía el mismo traje de marinera

**-y te castigare en el nombre…**

**-¡de la luna!-**gritaron ambas chicas

**-¡No lo creo! No existe ninguna Sailor Moon**

**-Ah pues ¿como la ves?-**grito serena con una sonrisa triunfante-**las cosas han cambiado un poco**

**-¡No lo creo!-**reprocho Axelia con mucho enojo**-vine a cumplir con mi objetivo Princesa y no me iré hasta cumplirlo**

**-**

_Corria velozmente por aquellos pasillos del hermoso palacio, había cometido otra de sus travesuras, el haber arruinado la deliciosa cena cambiando los ingredientes de aquel platillo, le había costado una gran regaño pero por lo menos se había llevado la satisfacción de verle las caras a esos viejos regordetes completamente rojos de la enchilada que se habían dado_

_Y ahora estaba huyendo de su padre, que furioso gritaba su nombre_

"_Serenity"_

"_Serenity"_

_Más ella hizo caso omiso, y se fue en la dirección equivocada y es que si su padre la encontraba se llevaría el peor castigo de su vida aunque ya estuviese acostumbrada a eso _

_Se detuvo en el hermoso jardín cuando diviso una sombra negra parada observando la tierra, a la princesa se le puso la piel de gallina ¿A caso era un fantasma?_

_-_

Axelia sonrio maliciosamente, se dirigió hacia aquel árbol en donde se encontraba Sailor Moon y Chibimoon, las observo con mucho odio, luego suavizo su sonrisa

**-niñas**-les hablo amablemente-por si no saben, todo lo que esta aquí me pertenece

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**-pregunto Chibimoon extrañada

Axelia Sonrió por segunda ves, el viento comenzó a moverse de una manera tan fuerte que hizo que Sailor Moon y Chibimoon salieran volando de aquel árbol, cayendo sentadas al suelo, un gran quejido se escucho por parte de Serena

**-Auch, eso dolió**-comento muy enojada Sailor Moon sobándose con su mano su parte trasera

**-¡ja!-**bufo-**y esto no es nada**

**-eso es trampa no estábamos listas**-grito Chibimoon enojada

**-No interrumpas mocosa**-la observo despectivamente

De un segundo a otro alzo su mano al aire y muchos tallos llenos de filosas espinas se apoderaron del cuerpo de Chibimoon, la cual pego un grito al sentir aquella enredadera apretar su cuerpo con fuerza

**-¡No! Suéltala**-Grito Sailor Moon agarrando entre sus manos aquel tallo lleno de espinas, sus manos se llenaron de Sangre

**-¡Déjalas!**-Tuxedo mask estaba a punto de tirar otra rosa pero sus piernas quedaron atrapadas entre las espinas e inmediatamente su cuerpo se vio envuelto de aquella amenaza

-**Endymion**-Axelia le regalo una mirada fugaz**-siento mucho hacerte esto pero-**miro aSerena con mucha furia**-pero no te puedes meter en esto**

**-Se..re..na…me…du..e..le**

**Rini estaba perdiendo bastante energía, **esa era una de las tácticas de aquella mujer para poder robarles un poco de energía a sus victimas y almacenarlas de su cuerpo

**-¡por favor suéltela!-rogo Serena**

**-oh vamos no seas tan llorona, ya llegara tu turno**

Otro tallo de espina rodeo los brazos y piernas de la guerrera, los lazos la apretaban fuertemente y este le robaba energía

**-Dime…¿Qué…ganas…con…esto?-**pregunto Serena entre gemidos de dolor

**- la dicha de verte muerta**

Se acerco peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon, la chica la observaba con una mueca de dolor, trataba de zafarse de aquellos lazos pero estos la sostenían fuertemente

**-tu no me sirves como guerra**-le susurro fríamente mientras acariciaba su rostro

Bajo su mano y poso su mano en el broche de transformación, su mano ardía gracias a la fuerza que emanaba este pero eso no le importo, apretó aquel broche con fuerza, Sailor Moon gritaba de dolor, su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba cubriendo de unos hermosos hilos de color rojo, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, Axelia había destruido aquel broche

La transformación había desparecido, la ropa habitual de Serena estaba de nuevo ahí, aquel broche cayo al suelo completamente destruido, Serena dejo su cuerpo caer, aunque aun seguía en el aire y atrapada entre las espinas

**-¡No!-**grito Rini que al igual que Serena había perdido su transformación

-**Se..re..na- pronuncio adolorido Tuxedo mask**

**-Ahora ¡Muere!**

Sus garras crecieron enormemente, con ellas estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de la princesa y de una buena vez acabar con su vida

**- Sailor Mars. Saeta llameante de Marte**

Aquella bola de fuego atravesó el cuerpo de Axelia tirándola al suelo, Las sailor scouts habían aparecido y Sailor mars había dado su golpe de gracia

**-Dios ¿Qué sucedió aquí?**

Sailor Jupiter se acerco hacia donde estaba Serena, mientras que Sailor Venus fue donde Tuxedo Mask, Sailor mercury ayudo a la pequeña Rini

Axelia se puso de pie, Las cuatro guerreras miraban a aquella mujer con los ojos como platos, ¿a caso ella no era la mejor amiga de Serena?

-**Ella no es Maya**-dijo Tuxedo Mask a Sailor Venus la cual lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-**ella es un demonio**

**-¿Cómo es esto posible?-**pregunto Sailor Mars en posición de ataque

**-Así es Sailor Scout**-hablo Axelia sonriendo-**Yo no soy esa tonta mujer, mi nombre es Axelia y estoy aquí para matar a la princesa**-solto una carcajada maligna

-

_Serenity tomo una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo, se acerco a aquella sombra por detrás, alzo la rama al aire y le iba a dar un buen golpe en la cabeza_

_Pero unas fuertes manos detuvieron aquel golpe, el fantasma había sido mucho mas rápido que la princesa_

_La princesa grito del miedo y cerro sus ojos automáticamente aquel "fantasma" se asusto al escuchar aquel fuerte chillido, tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos le tapo la boca_

_-niña ¡Cállate!-ordeno_

_La princesa mordió la mano de aquel hombre, el hombre gimio del dolor y empujo a la princesa tirándola al suelo, y por primera vez los dos se vieron a los ojos_

_Los dos se perdieron con sus miradas, Serenity pensaba que aquel fantasma era demasiado guapo para ser un fantasma, muy guapo y muy sexy probablemente no estaba muerto_

_El joven contemplaba la belleza de la mujer que se encontraba tira en el suelo, por Selene esa mujer era mas que hermosa, se podría decir que era la misma Diosa Selene reencarnada en ese angel_

_-no eres un fantasma ¡eres un ladrón!-acuso Serenity _

_-¿Qué dices? Te equivocas yo no soy…_

_-¡Guardias! ¡Auxilio! ¡me atacan! ¡me atacan!_

_El joven salió corriendo de aquel lugar, al ver como varios guardias se dirigían hacia donde estaba el_

_-_

**-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Despierta!-**le llamaba con preocupación Sailor Jupiter

La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco y diviso la figura de una de sus fieles amigas, la chica sonrió al ver que su amiga ya había recuperado el sentido, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver los ojos llorosos de Serena

**-Sere ¿Qué sucede?**

**-mi…mi…broche**-soltó el llanto-**Axelia destruyo mi broche, ya no puedo transformarme**

**-No puede ser**

**-si, si lo es**-sollozo

Las cuatro guerras se colocaron frente a Serena para protegerla, Sailor Mercury que llevaba a Rini en brazos se la entrego a Serena

**-No te preocupes Sere, no dejaremos que te hagan dañ**o-sonrió Amy

**-así es Serena, nuestra misión es protegerte**-Rei le sonrio a su amiga**-como nuestra princesa y nuestra amiga**

**-Chicas yo no…**

**-Ahora a pelear**-Grito Sailor Venus

**-¡Si!-**gritaron las cuatro chicas

**-Si eso es lo que quieren, no quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes**

EL suelo comenzó a temblar, varias piedras se alzaron al aire y el suelo comenzó a abrirse, Tuxedo mask tomo a Serena y a Rini entre sus brazos y las llevo a un lugar mas seguro, las guerreras brincaron y cada una tomo por su lado

-hahaha-carcajeo Axelia-pueden correr pero no esconderse

Varias rocas comenzaron a golpear a las chicas, las cuales trataban de huir de aquellos golpes, Sailor Mercury se puso al frente y preparo su ataque

**-Sailor Mercury. Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!**

El agua se congelo y pudo detener el ataque de aquellas rocas, las cuales cayeron al suelo

-**Mi elemento es el agua y mi planeta es Mercurio, soy la Sailor de la sabiduría: Sailor Mercury- **se presento al fin la sailor del agua

**-¡JA!-**se bufo la mujer**-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Cuidado!**-grito Serena que observaba desde un lugar seguro la pelea

Sailor Mercury dio la vuelta aunque fue demasiado tarde, el mismo tallo de espinas que había atacado antes a Serena y Rini ahora se apoderaba de su cuerpo soltando descargas eléctricas de un color negro que poco a poco le robaba su energía

**-¡No!-**grito Amy del dolor cayendo al suelo aun enredada entre las espinas

**-¡Sailor Mercury!-**gritaron las tres guerreras que iban en su auxilio pero Axelia se les puso al frente

**-esta es nuestra batalla**-se interpuso la mujer-**haber quien será la siguiente**

Sailor Jupiter se puso al frente, Axelia sonrió

**-estas jugando muy sucio**-acuso Sailor Jupiter**-lo que hiciste no tienen nombre**

**-y crees que eso a mi me importa**-carcajeo-**pero para que veas que soy buena dejare que empieces tu primero**

-**Sailor Jupiter, déjanos ayudarte-**dijo Sailor venus

**-no te preocupes yo sola puedo**-les sonrio a las chicas-**Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar-**se presento la chica-Sailor Jupiter. **Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter**

Varias hojas se estrellaron en el cuerpo de Axelia, pero ninguna tuvo efecto en el cuerpo de aquella mujer que con tan solo tocarlas desaparecieron

**-Eres muy débil**-le dijo con una sonrisa a la incrédula chica

**-no..no…puede…ser**-las espinas se apoderaron de las piernas de la chica**-¡no!-**grito tratando de zafarse**-¡suéltame!-**las espinas recorrieran el cuerpo de la guerrera-**trueno de Jupiter ¡resuena!**-grito la joven desesperada

La descarga eléctrica llego, pero esta mas bien lastimo el cuerpo de la guerrera, la chica gimió del dolor, las espinas habían cubierto completamente su cuerpo cayo al suelo derrotada

**-Sailor Jupiter**-gritaron ambas guerreras

**-Ahora solo me quedan dos**-se burlo**-¿Quién será la próxima?**

-**Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Belleza. Soy Sailor Venus-**se presento la chica**-y te castigare en el nombre de Venus**

**-Sailor venus, déjamelo a mi-**se entrometió Rei

-**no Sailor mars, tu ve a proteger a Serena**

**-pero…**

**-¡Que vayas!**

**-esta bien**

Sailor mars salió corriendo de aquel lugar en búsqueda de Serena

**-¡no lo permitiré!-**grito Axelia

**-¡cuidado!-**grito Sailor Venus

Pero ya era tarde, Sailor Mars ahora estaba enredada entre las espinas, esta como ser la mas fuerte lanzo uno de sus ataques, pero este fue rechazado gracias a la energía maligna que emanaban las espinas y ahora estas le robaban el poder a la sailor del fuego, la cual rendida cayo al suelo, Serena desde su escondite se tapo los ojos con dolor al ver como sus amigas perdían aquella cruel batalla

-**hahaha ahora solo me quedas tu**

**-eres una…**

**-cuidado con tu vocabulario Venus**

Varias ramas llenas de espinas empezaron a atacar a la chica, ella se protegía con varios ataques aunque ya se estaba cansando

**-Sailor Venus. Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

Gritaba una y otra vez la sailor del amor, y aunque destruía las ramas, estas se duplicaban y salían mas, hasta que por fin una se enredo en la cintura de Venus

**-¡Maldición!-**dijo esta cuando las demás espinas se enredaban en su cuerpo

Axelia observaba divertida aquel espectáculo, Venus luchaba por salvarse pero aquello era mucho mas fuerte que ella, y con mucha pesadez se tiro al suelo

**-¡No!-**grito Serena saliendo de sus escondite-¡chicas no!

Tuxedo Mask salió detrás de ella, los dos observaron con terror aquella horrible escena, las cuatro guerreras estaban tiradas en el suelo alrededor de aquella maligna mujer, la cual les robaba la energía poco a poco, Serena llevo una mano a su boca, todo estaba sucediendo tal y como paso en su sueño, las chicas enredadas entre las espinas, y ella muy pronto sola

**-Axelia suéltalas**-grito Tuxedo Mask, lo que estas haciendo es grave, recapacita

**-Nunca mi Endymion, la princesa tiene que sufrir**

**-por favor, deja ya toda esta tontería, lo que sucedió fue hace mucho tiempo**

**-tu no entiendes, no entiendes nada-**grito la mujer-**y si tengo que matarte para ver sufrir a la mocosa esa, lo hare**

**-No a Darien no**-grito Serena cuando observo como la misma enredadera de espinas atacaba a Darien y lo tiraba al suelo

**-ahora mi princesa observe este hermoso espectáculo**

Las cuatro chicas y Darien comenzaron a gritar del dolor, las espinas se introducían en sus cuerpos y los estaba matando poco a poco, Serena cayo de rodillas al suelo por el terror que sentía al ver a sus seres mas queridos morir

**-¡Basta!-**grito Serena**-¡Basta! Ya no, ya no mas, no quiero que sigan sufriendo, ¡detente!**

**-¿Qué gano yo con detenerme?-**reto la mujer

**-¡mi vida!-**se puso de pie-**te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de ellos**

-**Se…re…na…no**-Venus trato de detenerla pero Serena hizo caso omiso

**-mmm…suena interesante pero prefiero verte sufrir**

Las guerreras gritaron mas fuerte y Serena no se pudo contener

**-te…lo ruego-**se acerco hacia donde estaba la mujer**-¡por favor!**

**-hahaha así me gusta que la princesa se arrastre a mis pies**

Serena la observo con mucho dolor, aun no podía creer que esa era su amiga

**-esta bien cumpliré tu deseo**

Las ramas se aflojaron dejando libres a las guerras y a Darien pero de tan débiles que estaban no pudieron ni ponerse de pie, tan solo les quedaba observar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

Con una patada mando a volar a Serena por los aires que en un segundo ya había mordido el suelo

**-hahaha la princesa es muy débil-**se burlo la mujer lanzando una bola de energía y estrellándola al cuerpo de Serena que fue a dar a un árbol gracias al impacto

-**Se..re…na…no**-Sailor Mars trato de ponerse de pie pero al instante cayo al suelo

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Rei esto es para ti-Serena le entrego una bolsita llena de chocolates**_

_**-¿y esto?-pregunto confundida la chica**_

_**.Hoy es tu cumpleaños tonta, y yo quise ser la primera en obsequiarte algo-le sonrio dulcemente**_

_**-Serena gracias lo había olvidado**_

_**Serena se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga en forma de felicitación**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-no…la…lastimes**-rogo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Otra bola de energía abatió el cuerpo de Serena tirándola de nuevo al suelo, la chica trato de ponerse pie pero otra patada de parte de la mujer la mando de nuevo al suelo

**-Suel…ta…la**-grito sailor mercury**-sueltala**

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Amy no le entiendo a esto-lloriqueo Serena**_

_**-vamos Sere esto es fácil**_

_**Amy le explico el ejercicio a su amiga, y esta agradecida comenzó a elogiarla**_

_**-Amy eres fantástica, tu eres la mejor de las mejores amigas del mundo ENTEROOOOOOOOO**_

_**-Sere exageras**_

_**-**_

**-Se…re..na…no…seas…así…no…te…sacrifiques**-Mina observaba aquello con dolor y lagrimas en sus mejillas

Aun recordaba como Serena la había sacado de su soledad, la había ayudado a ser lo que era, Serena era su confidente en todo, la mejor amiga de todas y ahora la miraba como estaba muriendo, se sentía impotente por no poder mover ni un solo dedo

Así o peor se sentía Lita que con dolor recordaba aquellos buenos momentos que paso con su amiga, quería hacer algo, no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, no estaba cuidando de su amiga se sentía impotente

**-¡Maldición! ¡Serena!**

Serena se puso de pie, con mucho dolor, estaba totalmente herida, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, y su cara manchada gracias al polvo

Darien con toda la fuerza del mundo se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba serena y Axelia, haría todo lo posible por cuidar de su niña, no permitiría que nada mano le sucediese

-**bien mi princesa despídase de este mundo**

En su mano apareció una filosa espada, la mujer la agarro con fuerza y la atravesó por el cuerpo de Serena

Y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, las chicas con sus ojos como platos observaban aterradas aquello, Darien comenzó a correr, Serena tenia las dos manos puestas en aquella espada que atravesaba su estomago, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, por su boca comenzó a recorrer la sangre

_Nunca pensé que esto sucedería tan pronto, _

_Nunca pensé que en estos momentos estaría entre tus brazos_

Axelia zafo la espada la cual estaba llena de sangre, sangre pura e inocente, Serena callo al suelo, aun con los ojos abiertos ahora estaba entre un charco de sangre su propia sangre

**-Serena ¡No! ¡Serena! ¡Serena!-**Darien llego a ese lugar y la tomo entre sus brazos muchas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

_El color rojo adorna mi vestido, pero ese no es mi color preferido_

_Tus lagrimas las siento en mi piel, son tan cálidas que han podido quitarme el frio_

Axelia soltó una carcajada maligna, al fin había cumplido su cometido, al fin la princesa se estaba muriendo

**-Da…rien…-**lo llamo esta**-no…te vallas**-suplico

**-no mi niña**-dijo entre lágrimas- **aquí estoy, contigo nunca me iré **

La chica comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

**-¡Serena! ¡Serena!**

_Escucho como gritas mi nombre con desesperación_

_Tranquilo querido aquí estoy_

_Me abrazas fuertemente como si yo fuese un frágil cristal_

El hombre rodeo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Serena, la sostenía como si muy pronto estuviera por perderla aunque ya lo sabía

**-¡SERENA!-**grito la pequeña niña que había observado lo último con dolor

Su pequeño cuerpo se estaba transparentando y ella sentía mucho miedo, se acerco hacia donde estaban sus padres, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de las dos personas

**-¡No te mueras! ¡Serena! ¡No te mueras!-**su cuerpo cada vez mas se desvanecía ahora parecía un fantasma-**yo te quiero serena, no me dejes sola, yo te quiero mucho**-dijo entre lagrimas

Serena sonrió, se sentía feliz, nunca antes había escuchado un te quiero departe de aquella niña, levanto su mano y la poso en la mejilla de la niña

-**yo también te quiero…pe…que..ña…intrusa**

Darien observaba aquello con dolor no lo podía creer el amor de su vida estaba a punto de morir, Serena ahora poso su fría mano en la mejilla del joven y trato de limpiar las escurridizas lagrimas

_Trato de calmar tu llanto colocando mi fría mano en tu mejilla la cual se tiñe de color rojo al igual que mi vestido_

-**Serena no me dejes**-Le susurro el joven con miedo-**no me dejes solo, te lo ruego**

_Me pronuncias un "no me dejes" intento responderte pero el sueño me esta ganando y no puedo, por mas que intento no puedo_

-**ten…go…miedo**-pronuncio con dolor entrecerrando los ojos

**-No mi amor no lo hagas**-la zarandeo un poco tratando de despertarla-**no cierres tus hermosos ojos **

**-Da..ri..en**

_Sostienes mis manos con fuerza, y otra vez vuelvo a sentir aquella calidez, pero mi cuerpo se vuelve a enfriar y siento mucho miedo_

**-A mi mama no**-deliraba Rini-**mi mama no**-las lagrimas se perdían entre su cuello y los sollozos no desaprecian

**-Sal…va…me**-pronuncio Serena suavemente

Darien beso los labios de Serena con mucho miedo

_Tus labios se posan sobre los mios, regalándome el ultimo beso, ¡oh! No sabes cuanto te amo_

**-Serena te amo**-dijo el chico al terminar aquel mágico beso

**-yo…mas…Da…rien…yo…mas**

_Con dolor, suelto tu mano, pronuncio un "Adios", mis ojos se cierran y mi mano toca el suelo, e perdido la vida y esta es mi Amarga Despedida_

**-no mama ¡No!-grito Rini con dolor**

Serena cerro los ojos lentamente, su mano toco el frio suelo, su corazón se había parado, las chicas observaron con dolor como Rini se desvanecía completamente, Darien estaba impactado, tenia el cuerpo sin vida de la que una vez fue el amor de su vida, Axelia sonreia de la alegría, las chicas se pusieron de pie todas llorando por aquella perdida ahora todo se había terminado

**-¡SERENA**!-grito el joven con dolor**-¡NO ME DEJES SOLO**!-comenzó a llorar amargamente-¡**NO ME DEJES**!-llevo el cuerpo de su amado y lo apretó fuertemente en su pecho-**yo te amo, yo te amo**

* * *

**Chicas disculpe por no responder sus RW pero tngo q ir a estudiar XD espero q les guste este capi y les prometo q pa el siguiente respondere sus bellos RW, o vere cuando lo hago, se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos pronto**


	11. Un deseo

**Un Deseo**

_-Serenity_

_Escucho la potente voz de su padre y la piel se le erizo, ahora ya no tendría donde escapar, con mucho temor entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban sus padres que no estaban solos, estaba acompañados por tres personas que ella no conocía_

_-Serenity hija, te esperábamos-hablo con su dulce voz la reina _

_-llegas tarde-esta vez fue su padre quien hablo con su fría y gélida voz_

_-lo siento-Serenity agacho la mirada _

_-no te preocupes hija_

_-Serenity-la chica volvió su mirada a su padre cuando este la llamo-tengo el agrado de presentarte a los reyes de la tierra y a su hijo_

_Serenity que no había deparado en aquellas tres personas volteo su mirada, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro de aquel muchacho que ya había visto antes per ¿en donde?_

_El joven príncipe sonrió "con que la loca esa es la princesa, vaya tenían razón es realmente hermosa" se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa_

"_no lo puedo creer" pensaba la joven princesas "es el ladrón quiero decir el príncipe es un ladrón" el príncipe tomo la mano de la princesa y la beso causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Serenity_

_-es un placer conocer a la princesa de la luna-se acerco un poco mas a ella-todos tenían razón-le susurro al oído-es usted realmente hermosa_

_Con esas ultimas palabras el joven príncipe se alejo dejando el corazón de Serenity palpitando fuertemente casi a punto de estallar…desde ese preciso momento su corazón ya no le pertenecía ahora era de aquel guapo príncipe…_

_-_

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

¿Cómo era posible que El hubiera permitido esto?

¿Por qué ella ya no se encontraba con el?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

No lo sabia, no sabia absolutamente nada, de lo que si estaba consciente es que ahora en sus brazos descansaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de aquella hermosa chica de cabellos dorados mas brillantes que el oro.

Ya no lloraba, sus lagrimas se habían secado hace mucho tan solo la abrazaba como si fuera su mas preciado tesoro aunque en realidad eso era o fue ya no lo sabia

**-Se…re..na-**le hablo suplicante-**regresa-**poso su mano en el frio rostro de la chica

La atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo mucho mas fuerte, no la quería dejar ir, aun no, no era tiempo, si ella no estaba con el se moriría

Estaba arrepentido, se sentía culpable, no pudo si quiera disculparse con la chica, después de todo lo que el le había dicho, se sentía la peor persona en le mundo entero, había sido muy poco hombre al haber insultado a una mujer, peor a su mujer, lastimosamente se había dado cuenta muy tarde

Se escucho una estruendosa carcajada en aquel áspero lugar, Axelia reía de la felicidad por fin su objetivo había sido cumplido, la princesa al fin había desaparecido de aquel lugar

Las chicas observaron a aquella mujer con un profundo odio, ¿Cómo era posible que esa "inocente" y "amigable" mujer pudiera haber hecho tanto daño?

**-¡Maldita!-**le grito Rei con dolor en el alma**-por tu culpa**-intento ponerse de pie pero inmediatamente cayo de rodillas al suelo**-por tu culpa…-**cerro sus puños con fuerza y los estrello en el suelo

Las 4 guerreras en sus propios pensamientos se sentían culpables, ninguna pudo proteger a su princesa y amiga del alma, habían fallado, no merecían tener el titulo de una "senchi" , lloraban amargamente, deseaban acercarse donde estaba Darien pero el dolor era mucho mas fuerte que la voluntad

**-Hahaha**-carcajeo con maldad**-¿yo soy la maldita?**-pregunto con sarcasmo**-¿acaso no es la misión de las guerreras proteger a las princesas? ¿o me equivoco? Yo no soy la maldita, las únicas malditas son ustedes**

**-¡Callate!-**grito Lita**-¡callate!**-pequeñas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Jupiter**- tu no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer, tu….tu…tu**-no pudo continuar el nudo en la garganta volvió y el llanto exploto-**no puede ser**-dijo entre sollozos**-serena te hemos fallado**

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE

NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI

SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

**-no me dejes**-le susurraba Darien al oído de serena-**por favor abre tus ojos**-con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica**-sin ti me muero**

Aquella esfera de energía por fin había tapado completamente al hermoso y radiante sol, dejando a la ciudad de Tokio en una profunda oscuridad

Axelia sintió una punzada de dolor, inmediatamente llevo su mano al pecho pero eso no calmo el dolor, aquello era insoportable sentía una enorme necesidad de energía, ¡necesitaba la energía! O si no ella también moriría

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE

QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS

QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS

**-Anda mi amor**-suplicaba el joven-**grítame, golpéame, vuelve a decirme cuanto me amas-**una lagrima escurridiza se escapo de los hermosos ojos zafiros del joven-¡vuelve!-sollozo-¡**vuelve!**

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO

NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI

LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO

**-¡Serena! ¡por favor**!-estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia y cordura, aun no lo aceptaba, no lo creía, para el Serena no estaba muerta-**no juegues conmigo ¡te lo ruego!-**grito el joven

**-Darien**-susurro Amy con pena

Las chicas observaban con dolor a Darien que era el más perjudicado en todo esto, ellas también deseaban que serena regresara aunque la realidad no se los permitía

DERRAMARE MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO

LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUÑO

PASARE UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA VEZ

TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO

NO TE VAYAS NUNCA PORQUE

El cuerpo de serena estaba helado, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, aquella hermosa sonrisa había desparecido y su corazón ya no latía

Pero Darien aun no lo entendía o mas bien no lo quería entender, "ella no esta muerta" se repetía mentalmente aunque en lo mas profundo de su mente sabia la cruel verdad

**-Se…re…na**-sollozo-**no…**-la zarandeo un poco tratando de hacerla reaccionar aunque ella no dio ninguna señal de vida, su corazón se le estaba partiendo

NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE

Un objeto que estaba bien escondido entre las ropas de serena callo al suelo, Darien presto atención ante eso, lo tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que ese era el broche de transformación en donde descansaba el legendario cristal de plata

Lo atrajo hacia su pecho, cerró sus ojos fuertemente

**-por favor ¡regrésamela!-**pidió de corazón

Una hermosa y cálida luz de color dorado brillo desde el interior del pecho de Darien, aquella luz se unió junto con la del cristal de plata alumbrando un poco aquella oscuridad

**-pero…**

**-que…**

**-es…**

**-¿eso?**

Las sailor scout estaba impresionadas nunca antes habían visto aquel maravilloso espectáculo

-**Darien ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**pregunto Lita pero esa pregunta se perdió en el aire

**-¡No lo permitiré!**

Grito Axelia enfurecida, sabia muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de Endymion y no dejaría que eso sucediese, no después de tantos años de espera

**-no dejare que traigas a la princesa de nuevo**

**-¿Qué?-**gritaron las cuatro chicas impactadas, ahora lo comprendían todo, y ellas tenían que ayudar

Axelia empuño su espada, lista para atacar a Darien que tan concentrado que estaba no se dio cuenta de las crueles intenciones de aquella mujer

**-¡cadena de amor de Venus!-**grito Mina impidiendo aquel ataque

**-¿pero que diablos?-**frustrada se giro para darse cuenta que las cuatro guerreras estaban listas para pelear**-¿acaso creen que ustedes serán capaces de derrotarme?**

**-tal vez no podamos vencerte**-dijo Rei-**pero lucharemos contigo hasta morir si es necesario**

**-daríamos nuestras vidas-**continuo Amy-**por nuestra amiga, así como lo hizo ella**

**-ya que sin serena nuestras vidas no tienen sentido**-dijo mina

-**Serena no has sacado de esta horrible soledad**-hablo Lita-**gracias a ella entiendo el verdadero significado de la amistad**

**-y nosotras la salvaremos**-finalizo Rei

**-ustedes están locas, la princesa esta muerta**

-**nosotras le devolveremos la vida**

Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei se tomaron de las manos, el aire comenzó a correr violentamente, y aquella luz cada vez se hacia mas intensa

**-regrésame a Serena**-Darien apretaba mas fuerte aquel Cristal, su única esperanza estaba entre sus manos

-**Serena**…por favor-continuaba el chico sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, deseaba con toda su alma que la chica abriera sus ojos, y tenia la leve esperanza que tal vez su deseo se cumpliría-**por favor…**

**-Están locas si creen que yo permitiría semejante cosa-**grito Axelia-**ustedes morirán en el intento**

Estaba a punto de atacar, pero de nuevo la poderosa cadena de sailor Venus rodeo su cuerpo totalmente

**-¿Qué es esto?-**trato de zafarse de aquellas cadenas pero eso le fue imposible

-**rápido chicas no tenemos tiempo, ese ataque no es muy poderoso y no resistirá**

**-Si**-gritaron todas

_**-"Serena te necesito, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, no me dejes sola"-**_pensó Rei cerrando sus ojos pesadamente-_**"por favor cristal de plata" **_**¡Por el poder de Marte!**-la joya que se encontraba incrustada en la tiara de la chica brillo fuertemente, entregando su poder al cristal de plata

-_**"Si no te hubiera conocido, en estos momentos me encontraría sola, estudiando, sin tener a alguien que le pudiera contar mis problemas, serena gracias a ti tengo a personas que le puedo decir amigos"-**_Amy cerro sus ojos fuertemente-_**"cristal de plata, devuélveme a serena" **_**¡Por el poder de Mercurio!-**La joya incrustada en la tiara de Amy brillo, entregando su poder al cristal de plata

-_**"Sere, tu eres mi mejor amiga, tu siempre estabas ahí para escucharme, no quiero que esto se termine, aun no"-**_pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Mina-_**"Cristal de plata concédeme este deseo" **_**¡Por el poder de Venus!-**la joya de Venus brillo fuertemente concediéndole el poco poder que tenía al legendario cristal

"_**Ella fue la primer chica en hablarme cuando me encontraba sola, ella fue la primera en elogiar mi comida, ella fue la primera en escucharme, ella es mi amiga" "no permitiré que te vayas Serena" **_¡**por el poder de Jupiter!-**Grito Lita, y la joya incrustada en su tiara brillo emanando su cálida energía

**-Serena te necesito**-grito Darien soltando una lagrima, lagrima que se refugio en aquel hermoso cristal el cual se ilumino por completo

Un hermoso espectáculo se llevo a cabo en ese oscuro y frio lugar, cuatro brillantes luces de color ver, azul, rojo y anaranjado se alojaron en el cristal de plata convirtiéndose en una, el cristal se separo del broche de transformación, aquella cálida y brillante luz cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Serena elevándola a los aires.

**-No puede ser-**grito Axelia tratando de soltar aquellas cadenas

Las chicas cayeron arrodilladas al suelo, estaban agotadas, con el corazón en la boca observaban como el cuerpo de serena se cubría de aquellos hilos de color rojizo

Inmediatamente aquellos hilos desaparecieron dándole lugar a un hermoso vestido color blanco como la nieve, en su frente apareció una hermosa luna color dorado la cual brillo con intensidad y sus hermosos ojos color azul por fin se habían abierto.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, había vuelto, ahora como la princesa de la luna. Miro sus manos un tanto asustada, no entendía nada ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

La pequeña Rini también había vuelto, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, Darien se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos, Levanto su mirada y se topo con la de la hermosa chica, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Serena estaba ahí sonriéndole como tanto había deseado

**-Serena**-exclamo impresionado Darien

**-Darien…-**pronuncio esta sonriéndole

**-¡Serena**!-las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia donde se encontraba la princesa, trataron de abrazarla, pero un grito aterrador y lleno de frustración no se los permitió

**-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡la princesa no esta muerta!**-Axelia se solto de sus ataduras, la luna creciente de su frente se volvió mas negra y comenzó a emanar una energía maligna**-¡TE destruiré!**

Las cuatro guerreras se pusieron al frente de la princesa, listas para pelear

**-No se les ocurra-**grito Serena

**-¿Qué dices?-**pregunto anonadada Rei

**-esta pelea me pertenece a mi**-comenzó a caminar y se puso al frente de una enojada Axelia-**ahora lo recuerdo, ya lo recuerdo**

* * *

Caltroga: n.n* hehehe creo q no te gusto nada el capi u.u, hay mi mami te dijo que leyeras el fic? Que linda mi mamita XD, por cierto muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo, ya no te preocupes todo se soluciona ves!!!

Caroone: Holis!!! Gracias por leer mi fic ^^, espero que te haya gustado este capi

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Hola mami XD como tas? Espero que muy bien ^^ hahaha que bueno que te gusto mi fic y pues tambn mi poema que lo hice con todo mi coazoncito T.T nos leemos pronto mami linda ^^

Amsz88chiba: amix!! Que bueno es leerte por aquí, que bueno que te gusto el capi, me costo mucho hacerlo pero me emocione un poco hehehehe, espero que este te guste igual ^^ nos leemos pronto amix

PRISGPE: hola que bueno que te gusto el final del capi, muchas gracias por tu review ^^

isa1181: Holis hehehehe, no es que fuera mi intención herirte pero la vida es cruel u.u, si es cierto lo que dices de las chicas pero como se sabe sailor moon es la mas fuerte y pues sin ella como que esta difícil la cosa u.u, bien aquí la tienes de nuevo hehehehe ojala y que mi Darien ya no sufra, cuidate si

marya114: me alegra que te haya gustado amiga, nos leemos pronto, te cuidas

arias serena: hola!! Me quedo un poco triste el capi, pero solo fue un poquitín XD, de todos modos la alegría volverá!!! Hehehe ¿Cuándo? No se hihihihi

Isabel: me alegra que te guste el capi, espero que este también, te cuidas

serena ramos. Holis amiga, siento mucho haberte echo llorar T.t fue sin qulel queliendo, hahaha no te preocupes que yo consolare a mi Darien jijiji aunque te doy permiso de q tu también lo hagas ;)

mirta serena: hola amiwa como ves, esto no quedo así jijijiji, espero que te guste este capi ^^

Susy Granger: hey! Muchas tahnk you por unirte a mi fic XD, hehehehe mira que no soy tan mala y traje a sere de nuevo jijijiji porq soy linda y buena jijiji cuidate

patty ramirez de chiba: para que veas que no soy una ingrata aquí tas ere de vuelta jejejeje

Divissima Moon: tienes razón lo que hizo serena es un gran acto, mira que dar su vida por las personas que ama, eso si que es lindo ^^

Isis Janet: Hola amiga, hehehe como crees que seria capaz de matar a Sere, no eso nunca no, no, no hehehe nos leemos prontito

SereyDarien. Gracias por tu rw, demora la tardanza pero el colegio me quito mi tiempo T.t, pero aquí toy de vuelta Wiiiiii….Mira aquí tas ere de nuevo, eso es algo bueno, hay que celebrar jejeje

yumi kamagatha: Holis, no pues no exagero pero pa que mires aquí ta de vuelta serenita, nos leemos pronto amiga ^^

Nubia Serenity: hola querida, que bien que te gusto el capi ^^, con respecto a los pensamientos, yo los escribi!! Si jejejeje fui yo la creadora T.T me emociono hehehehe

raven glacier: Hiii!! Sabes tienes razón, creo que la persona que esta a punto de morir es lo mejor que puede pasarle, estar los últimos minutos de su vida con su gran amor, bien te cuidas ^^

alejaym: hola amiga, gracias por los review!! Como veras serena y Rini están de vuelta Wiiii eso es bueno, espero que te agrade este capi


	12. Viejas heridas

**Viejas Heridas**

"_La princesa caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel hermoso palacio, ese día la chica había tenido una pequeña oportunidad para poder salir un rato y despejar su mente, tanto entrenamiento, tareas, los consejos de luna, y los regaños de su padre la agobiaban mucho_

_A veces deseaba ser una persona normal y poder hacer lo que se le plazca pero sueños son solo sueños_

_Al llegar al final del pasillo Serenity se encontró con un bulto tirado en el suelo, al acercarse mas se percato que se trataba de una persona que tapaba su rostro con sus manos._

_-oye-la princesa se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de aquella persona-¿estas bien?_

_**Ahora lo recordaba…**_

_Pero no escucho palabra alguna, tan solo los sollozos de aquella mujer _

_-ven déjame llevarte a tu habitación-coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven_

_-suéltame-con su brazo aparto aquella mano que le ofrecía ayuda_

_**Aquella mujer que tanto odio le tuvo en su vida pasada**_

_Serenity llevo su mano a su regazo, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la tratara tan mal?_

_La mujer levanto su rostro, sus ojos chocaron con los de la princesa mostrándole todo el odio que llevaba en su alma, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar_

_-Axelia-pronuncio_

_**Y ahora se había apoderado del alma de su mejor amiga odiándola también**_

_-No vuelva a tocarme con sus manos princesa-le dijo con un profundo odio_

_-pero Axelia yo…_

_-no princesa-interrumpió esta-ni siquiera me dirija la palabra-se puso de pie-si me va a odiar hágalo, por que yo ya la odio_

_Se marcho de aquel lugar dejando a la chica confundida, ¿Cómo había atraído el odio de esa chica? Si ella nunca le había hecho nada_

_**El amor se interpuso entre esas dos mujeres, que terminaron amando al mismo hombre**_

_-Serenity_

_El príncipe tomo a su amada entre sus brazos, besándola con mucho amor y ternura_

_-Endymion yo-la chica se separo de su amado, su cara mostraba una gran preocupación_

_-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el joven tomando el mentón de su novia_

_-es que…_

_-anda dime-beso sus labios _

_-¿conoces a Axelia, una de las doncellas de mama?_

_-si es una amiga mía-respondió atento Endymion-ha estado actuando extraño ¿te hizo algo?_

_-pues hace unos segundos me dijo que me odiaba_

_Endymion se separo inmediatamente de Serenity, su rostro había cambiado ahora estaba serio _

_-Endymion ¿Qué sucede?_

_-espérame aquí ya regreso _

_**Aquella discusión, la llevo al dolor, y el dolor la llevo a la ira, Axelia había perdido por completo el amor de Endymion y ahora pedía venganza **_

_**-**_

* * *

Las estrellas estaban muriendo, aquella hermosa tarde se había convertido en el mismo infierno, gobernado por un terrible ángel, un ángel de la oscuridad, el mal estaba triunfando ante el bien

**-esta pelea me pertenece a mi**-comenzó a caminar y se puso al frente de una enojada Axelia-**ahora lo recuerdo, ya lo recuerdo**

-**De esta no escapara Princesa, juro que la matare-**Axelia empuño su espada

-**Devuélveme, ¡Devuélveme a mi amiga!-**ordeno estaun tanto enojada

**-no digas tonterías esa mujer no existe**

Elevo su espada a los aires, dio un salto y se lanzo sobre la princesa, pero la espada al tocar el cuerpo de Serena se destruyo por completo

**-¡Serena!-**grito preocupado Darien

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hiciste?-**se pregunto consternada la mujer

**-tengo el poder de mis amigas, ellas me protegen**-contesto la chica

**-Tonterías-**aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se enrojecieron

Cerró su puño con fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarse, las piedras se desprendieron del suelo y comenzaron a atacar a serena, la chica se tapo con sus manos para evitar que alguna golpease su cara

**-chicas ayudémosla**-intervino Rei

**-eso ¡Nunca!-**grito Axelia

Con una ráfaga de viento mando a volar a todos los presentes en aquella cruel batalla, dejándolos inconscientes.

Serena se puso de pie, por suerte a ella no le paso nada malo, con cierta dificultad se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba aquel demonio

-por favor-rogo Serena-¡Detente!

Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estrujando el corazón de Maya _**"Bunny, mi amiga, ¿Qué te estoy haciendo"**_ Axelia llevo sus manos a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor

**-nunca me detendré princesa-**la vio repulsivamente-usted acabo con mi vida

"_**detente, detente"**_ Escuchaba como una voz hablaba desde su interior causándole gran dolor

**-¡Ya basta**!-se retorcijo al sentir como aquella punzada de dolor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo_ "ya veo la estúpida de Maya esta reaccionando" _Sonrió con malicia_ "nunca lo permitiré, no sin antes destruirla" _

"_**¿Qué le sucede?"**_ se pregunto Serena al ver como la chica peleaba por si sola

**-¿es que no entiendes?-**se dirigió a Serena

**-¿de que estas hablando?**

**-¡los amigos no existen!-**exclamo enfurecida Axelia

Lanzo otra ráfaga de viento dispuesta a golpear a la princesa, la chica con todas sus fuerzas trato de mantenerse en pie, algunas piedras golpeaban su cuerpo causándole algunas heridas

**-¿co…mo…p-puedes decir eso?-**pregunto Serena con cierta dificultad-**si fueron mis amigas las que me salvaron de la muerte**

"_**Serena"**_ Maya volvió a hablar tratando de dominar su cuerpo _**"no le hagas daño, detente, detente" **_rogaba el alma de la chica la cual se encontraba encerrada en lo mas profundo de los pensamientos de Axelia

Otra vez, aquella fuerte punzada la sintió en su pello, Axelia cayo de rodillas al suelo, la media luna en su frente brillo fuertemente, emanando energía negativa

**-no diga estupideces princesa**-hablo con dolor-** se lo repetiré de nuevo, los amigos no existen**

Axelia se puso de pie, junto sus manos en su pecho, un temblor se sintió por aquel lugar, varios rayos aparecieron el cielo oscuro, Axelia sonrió malignamente, de sus manos apareció una bola de energía color negra, extendió sus brazos, concentro todo su poder en esa esfera y esta cada vez se hacia mas grande

**-veamos si sus amigas son capaces de salvarla **

Lanzo a aquella esfera hacia donde estaba Serena, la chica reacciono y utilizo el sagrado cristal de plata el cual también lanzo toda su energía chocando con aquella esfera

-No se salvara princesa esta vez no-Axelia puso mas fuerza y aquella esfera se hizo mas grande opacando la cálida luz de cristal de plata

Serena también puso de su parte, mando toda su energía al cristal de plata** "por favor cristal de plata, no le hagas daño a mi amiga" **

**-olvídelo princesa, usted morirá **

**-no digas que los amigos no existen**-se defendió la chica-**gracias a mis amigos yo estoy de nuevo en este mundo**-continuo dejando perpleja a Axelia-**ellos me han salvado y me han regalado su poder**-gimió al sentir como aquella esfera estaba por rozar su cuerpo**-por eso yo ¡Nunca me rendiré! **

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡por el poder del cristal lunar!-**Grito Serena

La media luna que llevaba en su frente brillo hasta mas no poder, brindándole mas poder al cristal de plata emanando aquella cálida energía un color blanco, mas blanco que el mismo cielo, aquella energía deshizo por completo la esfera de color negro, Axelia grito fuertemente al ver como su derrota estaba cerca, Aquella luz se esparció por el firmamento, dejando la escena completamente en blanco, y otra vez el bien había triunfado ante el mal

El cielo se ilumino de nuevo, dejando ver el hermoso sol que había sido opacado por la maldad

Aquellas dos perlas esmeralda se abrieron completamente para perderse en aquellas pupilas azuladas que la miraban con cierto cariño y preocupación "_**¿será un ángel?" **_se pregunto Maya al ver a aquella hermosa chica vestida de blanco

**-Se…re…na-la llamo Maya un tanto asustada**

**-Tranquila Maya, ya todo esta bien**

Maya cerró de nuevo los ojos, quedando totalmente dormida. Las chicas despertaron se pusieron de pie y vieron que todo había vuelto de nuevo a la normalidad

Darien también despertó, asustado empezó a buscar a serena y agradable fue su sorpresa al verla arrodillada en el suelo aun con su vestido blanco, entre sus brazos estaba Maya, Darien sonrió su princesa estaba viva y aquella pesadilla se había convertido en un dulce sueño

**-¡Serena!-**todas las chicas corrieron a abrazar a serena

**-chicas por favor ayúdenla**-pidió Serena

-**claro que si Sere**

Entre todas las chicas agarraron a maya y ayudaron a montarla en el espalda de lita, Serena también se puso de pie.

**-¡Serena!-**la llamaron

La chica volteo y se encontró con Darien, los dos se veían fijamente, sin decirse nada, sin siquiera sonreír, la chica aparto la vista con algo de melancolía, Darien se acerco y toco su hombro

**-que bueno que ya estés bien-**hablo quedo

**-gracias**-pronuncio la chica, antes de caer en los brazos de Darien quedando inconsciente

**-¡Serena!-**pronuncio preocupado, la chica ahora llevaba su habitual ropa había perdido su transformación

**-tranquilo Darien**-hablo Amy**-solo perdió el conocimiento**

El chico la abrazo mas, apretándola a su cuerpo "Serena perdóname" pidió Darien de corazón, una parte de el se sentía realmente feliz al ver a su amada de nuevo en la vida, peor la otra de el se sentía devastada y mas con aquella mirada de parte de serena, sabia que las cosas seguían igual de mal.

-

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la ciudad numero diez estaba en perfecta condiciones, los rayos del sol iluminaban hasta mas no poder, las personas que salieron heridas ahora se encontraban sanas y salvas.

En un local, mejor conocido como el "Crown" se encontraban seis chicas sentadas en su mesa preferida, todas las chicas platicaban sobre cualquier cosa, se encontraban realmente felices a excepción de una, que tan solo tomaba su bebida

**-Sere-**Rei la llamo-¿**te encuentras mejor?**

La chica aparto la mirada de su vaso, observo a Rei y le regalo una sonrisa

**-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor**

**-¿has sabido algo de Maya?-**pregunto Amy

**-pues no mucho, solo se que muy pronto se ira de Tokio**-se entristeció

**-pues creo que es lo mejor-**intervino Mina

-**es que, me hubiera gustado hablar con ella**

**-ya veras que todo se solucionar**-Lita le guiño el ojo

**-si, eso espero-l**a chica volvió a mirar su vaso fijamente

**-y ¿Darien?-**pregunto Rei sin rodeos

**-desde lo sucedido con Axelia**-Sus ojos se aguaron-**no he vuelto a hablar con el**-algunas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos-**no se nada de el**

**-el esta muy triste serena tonta**-esta vez fue Rini la que hablo

Todas las chicas prestaron su atención a la pequeña niña, que no había comentado nada hasta ahora

-**eres una tonta**-recrimino la niña**-¿Por qué no hablas con Darien?**

Serena agacho su cabeza, estaba triste, muy triste, pero lo que Darien le hizo era imposible de perdonar

**-Rini tiene Razón Serena, Debes de hablar con Darien y solucionar todo**

-**pero Amy-**Serena seco sus lagrimas con su dedo índice-**No puedo, el me traiciono, yo se que Maya era controlada por un ser maligno**-hizo una pausa tratando de controlar un sollozo-**pero Darien estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y aun así le siguió el juego**-las lagrimas reaparecieron sin poder contenerlas un minuto mas

Rei abrazo a su amiga tratando de consolarla, era duro el momento que ella estaba pasando, por cierta parte le entendía ella también odiaría a su novio si el fuese infiel, y nunca lo perdonaría.

Las demás chicas guardaron silencio, esta vez no sabían como ayudar a su amiga, que en silencio sufría

**-entonces**-Rini rompió el silencio sepulcral**-¿no lo perdonaras?**

**-no lo se**-respondió la chica secamente

Choco sus puños contra la mesa, estaba enfurecida, las demás chicas observaron asustadas la reacción de Rini, la cual se puso de pie

**-esa es la actitud que odio de ti Serena**-apretó sus puños con fuerza-**si lo quieres ¿Por qué no lo perdonas? Te ahogas tu sola en un vaso de agua**

La pequeña salió corriendo desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas, las cuales aun no decían nada, Serena se puso de pie y también salió del local necesitaba estar sola

Aquellas palabras que Rini había dicho eran ciertas, estaba mas claro que el agua Ella lo amaba con locura pero tenia miedo, sentía un gran miedo al pensar que Darien solo jugaba con ella

-

La ciudad numero diez ahora estaba cubierta por un manto oscuro adornado por unas hermosas estrellas y claro la luna llena que brillaba fuertemente

Serena estaba en el balcón de su casa observando tan hermoso paisaje, tenia su celular en manos tenia varias llamadas perdidas entre ella las de Darien, no había contestado ninguna tal vez por el mismo miedo ni ella misma lo sabia

-no se si podre perdonarte-pronuncio la chica mirando la luna-pero lo que si se es que jamás podre amar a alguien como te amo a ti-Apretó sus manos contra el barandal

El timbre sonó, la chica aparto su mirada de aquel paisaje y miro a la persona que se encontraba perada en el portón de su casa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la chica no lo podía creer

"_¿Qué hace aquí? _

Se pregunto la chica entrando a su habitación, para así poder recibir a su inesperada visita.

* * *

Disculpen que hasta ahorita actualice pero en realidad no me sentía muy bien que digamos ^^* peor mis ánimos volvieron siiiii, y aquí les traje un nuevo capi de Sálvame, espero que sea de su agrado, tengo que decir que la canción que utilice en el capi pasado es de sin bandera y se llama si tu no estas aquí, lo que sucede es que se me había olvidado y capas me demandan por derechos de autor

SereyDarien: hola amiga, hehehe al parecer serena aun no comprende nada jujuju, peor ya veras que todo se solucionara

Cherrie SA: hola!! Gracias por tu Rw, pues lo de la pelea memorable no te lo aseguro peor le eche ganas al capi, vieras me costo TT, espero que te agrade el capi

Divissima Moon: hola amiga, que bueno que te gusto el capi, esa película es hermosa a mi me encanta de las tres esa es la mejor!!! Cuídate

patty ramirez de chiba: hola amiguita bella, que bien que ya tes feliz, tienes que seguir así, y pss ya no te preocupes Darien ya no sufrirá jijiji, nos vemos te cuidas mucho

Nubia Serenity: hahahaha lo de matriz estuvo muy bueno, me hiciste reir un buen rato y pss si revivió a la Sere, tan lindo mi dar, jhihihi cuídate mucho

Susy Granger: hola amiga, hehehehe gracias por el review, a mi se me ponen los pelos de punta con solo verlo si Darien es bello, bellísimo lo adoro, diioooos por que no existe abuu, pero bueno hehehe cuídate amiga

Isabel: gracias por el review ^^

arias serena: Hey amiguis gracias por tu rw, si el amor es genial!!

Caroone: gracias por tu rw amiga, esta muy lindo, espero que este capi te agrade, te me cuidas

AnnyFanSailorMoon: mami querida gracias por tu ayuda, tan linda tu como siempre, disculpa por no poder cumplir tu deseo pero es que en realidad no puedo u.u espero que te guste este capi, aunque tu ya sabias que iba a suceder

Isis Janet: hola amiga, ya sabes sin Sere esta historia no seria nada de nada, chao

yumi_kamagatha: hola!! No te preocupes nunca pondría a Serena mala, si ella es lamas buena de todos los animes y siempre ha sido así, pa que mires lo buena que es pudo salvar a su amiga ^^, cuidate

isa1181: así es Sere hizo buenita a Maya, ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jijiji, por cierto Hola hermanita linda bella, la pelea no fue la gran cosa, peor no estaba muy inspirada y pues solo ais lo pude hacer así que espero que te guste hermanitis, cuidate mucho te quelooo


	13. Un Perdón

Un Perdón

Tenia su teléfono en manos, dudando entre marcarlo o no marcarlo, pero es que el deseo de hablar con Serena le estaba carcomiendo el alma, Así que se decidió y marco el numero del celular de la chica que el cual al repicar dos veces lo mando al buzón de mensajes, eso tan solo significaba que la chica había rechazado la llamada.

No le importo, volvió a marcar aquel número pero de nuevo la llamada se había perdido, llevo su mano a sus cabellos los cuales revolvió con desesperación, pensó que todo se había olvidado después de aquella amarga experiencia, pero al parecer Serena seguía igual o peor de enojada.

**-Serena ¿que debo hacer para conseguir tu perdón?**

Se pregunto con cierta frustración, tomo el teléfono de nuevo y volvió a marcar, no le importaba si estuviera una eternidad llamándola pero ella tendría que contestarle en algún momento.

-

Amy, lita, y Mina se encontraban en el templo hikawa visitando a una de sus amigas Rei, las cuatro estaban reunidas en la habitación de esta última, Rei enseñaba con entusiasmo su disfraz a las demás chicas.

**-Rei esta muy lindo**-halago impresionada su amiga Lita

**-Lo se**-respondió entusiasmada-**lo mejor de todo es que lo encontré en rebaja**

**-Las cinco nos veremos muy bien-dijo Amy **

**-Amy ¿tu crees que serena vaya a la fiesta?**

La chica de cabellos azulados agacho la cabeza

**-pues la tendremos que obligar**-propuso Rei-**a demás no podemos permitir que Serena y Darien se separen ¿se imaginan?**

**-Es cierto, todo cambiaria completamente**-dijo lita

**-Entonces habrá que hacer un plan ¿no creen?-**Esta vez fue Mina la que propuso una idea

**-¡Si!-**gritaron todas

-

Serena bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, una vez que llego a la sala se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre ya había atendido a su visita, la cual se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala

Ikuko salió de la sala a buscar alguna bebida, dejando solas a las dos amigas

**-maya-**pronuncio esta bajito

Inmediatamente la rubia de ojos verdes se puso de pie, al ver a Serena agacho la cabeza evitando su mirada, las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, ninguna de las dos podía pronunciar palabra alguna, En aquella habitación no se escuchaba mas que la respiración tranquila de las mujeres.

-Pensé que todo esto había sido solo un sueño-hablo por Fin Maya aun evitando la mirada de Serena-pero luego me di cuenta que lo sucedido es mas real que cualquier otra cosa.

**-maya yo…**

**-realmente…lo…siento**-pequeña lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Maya-**yo…nunca….quise…hacerte…daño**-la chica cayo de rodillas.

-**No es tu culpa gatita**-Serena se acerco hacia donde estaba su amiga**-Estabas poseída, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto**

**-por poco arruino tu vida**-sollozo-** lo que hice es imperdonable**

Serena le regalo un tierno abrazo a su amiga tratando de consolarla, ella no estaba enojada, tal vez en el momento que se metió con Darien, pero ese enojo fue reemplazado por un gran temor, al pensar que nunca mas recuperaría a su mejor amiga.

**-no hay nada que perdonar-**se soltó del abrazo-**eres mi amiga y yo siempre confiare en ti**-le sonrió tiernamente

**-gra…cias**

Maya abrazo de nuevo a su amiga, se soltaron, sonrieron, y se pusieron a platicar, de todo un poco, la tarde paso rápidamente entre risas y un poco de llanto, Maya le conto todo lo que había pasado, todo el dolor, los recuerdos, aquel demonio controlando su mente, absolutamente todo, Serena sentía cierta tristeza por no darse cuenta que su amiga estaba sufriendo, pero Maya le dio a atender que ella no tenia nada la culpa.

-**mañana es 31**-comento Maya observando el calendario que estaba colgado en una pared**-¿Lista para la fiesta?**

**-¿fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?**

**-Eres tan despistada. Al baile al cual me invitaste ¿recuerdas?**

**-Oh si, ya lo recuerdo**

**-Supongo que iras con tu novio ¿no?**

Serena agacho la mirada ante esa pregunta, lo había olvidado completamente, ya estaba muy próxima a la fiesta, a decir verdad el siguiente día seria el día mas importante de su vida, pero todos sus planes se habían ido al suelo.

**-no-**respondió seca**-no iré al baile**

**-pero ¿Por qué?-**frunció el ceño

**-Ya…-**la chica apretó sus puños con fuerza-**no tengo novio**-aparto la vista hacia otro lado

Maya se llevo una mano a su boca, aquella respuesta la había asustado y si ¿fue por su culpa? Claro que fue por si culpa, gracias a ella su amiga perdió a su novio.

-** Bunny ¿no me digas que fue por…**

**-por favor no me recuerdes** **eso**-Sus ojos se humedecieron

**-Pero Bunny Darien no**

**-Tu estabas poseída**-la interrumpió esta-**entiendo eso, pero**-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla-**Darien estaba en sus cinco sentidos y aun así…-**su voz se quebranto**-quiso estar contigo**

**-¡Te equivocas!-**maya se puso de pie

**-no me digas ¿también estaba poseído?-**pregunto con ironía

**-No se como explicártelo Bunny. Es muy difícil que lo entiendas, Al tener dentro de mi aquel espirito también me regalo ciertas habilidades**-la chica miro seriamente a Serena-**tu lo** **puedes comprobar. Ese día en el que me encontraste con Darien en esa posición tan…incomoda, El no podía mover su cuerpo.**

Serena levanto su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos ¿a caso eso era cierto?

**-tienes que creerme**-continuo maya-**ese chico te adora, el mismo lo dijo, te ama mas que a nadie y nunca se atrevería a meterse con otra mujer que no seas tu**

**-Pero Maya yo**-la chica no sabia que decir

**-No puedes abandonar a un Hombre que te adora con el alma**-le hablo dulcemente-**por una gran estupidez como la mía, te aseguro que el no tubo ni hizo nada conmigo**

Serena no podía creer cuando maya había articulado aquellas palabras, sintió una gran tristeza al recordar la manera injusta en como trato a Darien, Maya la quedo viendo fijamente esperando una reacción por parte de su amiga, pero esta nunca vino.

**-bueno, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar. Me tengo que ir**-Maya tomo su bolso-**espero que vuelvas con el –**Se encamino a la puerta

**-Maya**-la detuvo serena

**-¡Dime!**

**-¿no me estas mintiendo? Por favor Dime que todo eso es verdad y que Darien me quiere**

**-Serena**-la chica tomo ambos hombros de la **rubia-No te estoy mintiendo, todo es verdad y Darien te ama con locura**

**-Gracias**-Serena sonrió

-

Mina y Amy estaban al frente de la casa de Serena, las cuatro chicas se habían dividido en dos grupos Rei y Lita hablarían con Darien, mientras que ellas dos hablarían con la testadura que tienen como Amiga.

Estaban a punto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió, y gran de fue la sorpresa cuando se encontraron a la otra persona que estaba detrás del portón.

**-¡maya!-**Dijo Mina seriamente

**-chicas**-pronuncio esta

Mina y Amy no miraban con muy buena cara a la de ojos verdes, esta aparto la mirada y siguió con su camino pasando de lado a las otras dos.

**-¿Qué hacia aquí?**-pregunto Amy

**-esa chica no tiene vergüenza**-pronuncio enojada Mina

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa, Serena las recibió con una gran sonrisa, las guio hasta su habitación, las dos entraron se acomodaron y mas al rato Serena llego con un postre y refresco en sus manos.

-**Gracias por venir chicas**-Serena coloco las cosas en una mesita-**pero ¿Rei y lita?**

**-Ellas no pudieron venir**-respondió Amy-**Rei se quedo cuidando el templo por que su abuelo salió y-**se quedo pensando un rato

-**Lita tenia algo que hacer**-Dijo Mina encubriendo a Amy

**-ya veo. Bueno sírvanse**

Las chicas compartieron los bocadillos mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería, Serena ya estaba mas tranquila gracias a la plática con Maya y ahora sonreía contenta.

**-Sere ¡tienes que ver mi disfraz!-**comento efusiva Mina**-es super lindo**

**-¿así? Y ¿Qué es?**

**-pues en el baile lo veras**

**-pero…-**Serena bajo la mirada

**-pero nada-**intervino Amy-Serena-le dijo suplicante-**Nostras te queremos ver ahí**

**-chicas déjenme pensarlo ¿si?**

**-Serena**-Amy golpeo con sus puños la mesita-**ya lo pensaste suficiente ¿a caso quieres arruinar tu futuro al lado de Darien?**

**-no es eso**-pronuncio bajito

**-¿entonces que es?-**pregunto Mina Seria

**- y ¿si Darien no va?-**pregunto con cierto temor

Mina suavizo su mirada, tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó fuertemente, enseguida agrego:

**-Ya veras que Darien estará ahí**

**-¿ustedes como están seguras?**

**-Solo haznos caso ¿Si?**

Las dos chicas le sonrieron tiernamente a la rubia la cual enseguida les regalo la misma sonrisa, se quedaron toda la tarde encerradas en aquella habitación hablando sobre aquel baile que seria tal vez el mejor de sus vidas.

Rápidamente anocheció, las chicas se despidieron de Serena y cada una se fue para su casa, Serena corrió a su habitación, busco en su armario aquella caja en la que estaba el vestido guardado

**-Serena ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete a dormir!-ordeno Luna ya cansada **

**-Tranquila Luna, solo estoy buscando mi vestido**

**-entonces ¿si vas?**

**-Claro, si las chicas me aseguran que Darien estará ahí, pues hare el esfuerzo ¿no crees?**

**-¡claro que lo creo! **

**-Lo encontré-**Serena Saco el vestido de aquella caja y se lo mostro a luna a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos

**-Es realmente hermoso**-alago Luna

**-Pues si, quiero verme hermosa esa noche**-Dijo serena con entusiasmo mientras contemplaba lo que usaría esa noche

**-bien bien, ahora vamos a Dormir-**agrego la gata con cansancio

**-hay luna eres una aburrida**

**-**

La luz del día opaco la oscuridad de la noche pasada, el día transcurrió sin ningún problema ya pronto darían las 5:30 pm y las 7:00 pm seria aquel tan esperado baile

**-Oye Sere ¿te gusta mi disfraz?-**pregunto Rini a la chica que su cuerpo aun estaba envuelto por una toalla

**-te vez tan inocente**-se burlo esta-**claro cosa que no es cierta**

La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas hasta de rodillos, el cual constaba de dos colores divididos por una línea que se encontraba en medio, en el lado izquierdo estaba de color verde y el lado derecho era color morado, andaba sus zapatillas y unas calcetas acorde a los colores del vestido, su peinado era el mismo solo que esta vez estaba acompañado por dos chongos el lado izquierdo verde y el derecho morado, Su cara estaba maquillada sus dos mejillas estaban completamente rosadas, y desde el mentón hasta la comisura de sus labios dos líneas negras.

**-¡Soy el títere mas lindo de todos los tiempos!**

**-pues solo será por esta noche Rini. Ahora salte de mi habitación**

La pequeña se marcho de aquel cuarto no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su futura madre, Serena hizo caso omiso a eso.

Después de secar su cuerpo con su toalla, se coloco un poco de crema, seguida de su ropa interior, con sumo cuidado se puso aquella frágil prenda, la cual le quedaba espectacular

**-¡Mama!-**Grito la chica desesperada**-¡Necesito ayuda!**

-

Toco el timbre con desespero, ya se le hacia tarde, y su queridísimo Amigo no habría la puerta, toco de nuevo hasta que al fin abrieron la puerta

**-¡Rei!-**Exclamo impresionado el joven**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¡Ya era hora! ¡Pensé que nunca abrirías la puerta! **

Le dio un leve empujón al muchacho para así poder pasar, una vez adentro se acomodo en uno de los muebles

**-Pasa estas en tu casa-**le dijo sarcásticamente

**-no vengo a hacer bromas**-expreso enojada-**estoy perdiendo mi tiempo así que espero que valga la pena**

**-¿pero que sucede?-**pregunto extrañado

**-¿Qué, que sucede?-**le grito**-¿sabes que día es hoy Darien Chiba?**

**-umm si hoy es el día de las brujas**-respondió razonando

**-¡Claro! Y ¡el baile esperado por Serena!**

Darien agacho la cabeza, claro que sabia que esa noche seria el gran baile, que Serena le había comentado desde que se manifestó la idea, pero ahora que ella no quería nada con el, era imposible que se apareciera en donde ya no era invitado.

**-Lo se Rei, pero Serena no me quiere ver ni en pintura así que…**

**-¿así que tan rápido te das por vencido?-**interrumpió esta

**-¿Qué?-**dijo este exaltado

**-Mira Darien no se como es tu forma de pensar. Pero en lo que mi concierne tu no has movido un dedo por recuperar y esta querido es tu ultima oportunidad**-de su bolso saco un papel y se lo entrego a Darien**-Así que si quieres de nuevo a Serena ajústate bien esos pantalones y ¡vamos!**

El joven le sonrió a la chica, inmediatamente leyó aquel contenido, que al parecer era la letra de una canción.

**-¿y esto?-**pregunto interesado

**-es la letra de una canción. Apréndetela**

**-pero…¿Por qué?**

**-tu solo la escuchas y te la aprendes, asumo que dice todo lo que tu piensas o ¿me equivoco?**

Darien releyó la letra de aquella canción, y efectivamente todo aquel sentimiento que transmitía aquellos escritos le chocaban hasta el alma, Rei tenía razón, aquella letra, descifraba lo mucho que Darien sufría en estos momentos

**-bien nos vemos en el gimnasio del colegio de Serena**-la chica se despidió de su amigo y luego salió por aquella puerta

**-pero…no tengo disfraz**

**-**

**-Serena te ves hermosa**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la madre observaba orgullosa como su hija se había convertido en una gran mujer, Su pequeña niña ahora era toda una princesita

La rubia se observaba anonada en el espejo, no podía creer que ella era ¡Ella!, se notaba perfectamente que era un disfraz, ella nunca se vería así en la vida real, solo en la fantasía, como esto lo era, una simple ilusión y cuando tocara las 12:00 am su hermoso traje desparecería y nunca volvería a ver a su príncipe

**-Ponte esto**-Mama Ikuko le puso un abrigo encima-**Hace frio en el salón te lo quitas ¿si?**

**-Si mama**-le sonrió**-¿y Rini?**

**-Ya se fue con Sammy**-contesto Ikuko-**solo tienen hasta las once para pedir dulces**

**-Recuerdo cuando yo hacia eso. Era muy divertido**

**-¿Darien vendrá por ti?**

**-No. Papa se ofreció en irme a dejar**

-

La fiesta estaba espectacular, algunos estudiantes bailaban, otros "los rechazados" sentados en una silla miraban como los demás se divertían, y las parejas estaban alejadas por un rincón

Las cuatro chicas llegaron a la recepción, siendo admiradas por todos los que estaban ahí, y es que ellas se miraban hermosas.

Amy llevaba un diminuto vestido de tirantes arriba de la rodilla, de un color celeste con brillantina, un cinturón blanco en su cintura Adornado en la espalda con unas hermosas alas de un azul aun más claro que el de su vestido, su cabello estaba decorado con un gancho blanco, y sus sandalias de tacón alto. Ella estaba vestida de una hermosa Hada del Agua.

Rei no encontró mejor disfraz que el de una diabla, pero no aquel demonio que todos temen, si no una diablita muy encantadora, su vestido era negro ceñido a su cuerpo, de tirantes y con escote, en su cintura llevaba un listón de color rojo, su cabello como siempre lo llevaba suelto pero esta vez estaban adornado con una vincha con dos cachos rojos, llevaba puesto sus botines y sus medias arriba de la rodilla color negro, y para complementar su traje no podía faltar el famoso tridente rojo.

Lita se vistió de "Robín Hood" pero en versión femenina, su cabello por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba suelto, pero opacado por su sombrero color verde, su camisa al igual que su sombrero era de color verde bosque, de manga ¾ la camisa tan solo cubria sus pechos, mostrando su ombligo, si falda también era de color verde, esta era de picos, y tenia un cinturón grueso color café, con sus botas largas arriba de la rodilla de un color café, del estilo medieval .

Y Mina, como siempre, "nada extravagante" se puso el disfraz menos común de todos los que estaban en aquel salón, ella estaba vestida de una "abejita" claro tratando de representar a una abeja, por que de abeja, tal vez el nombre, llevaba puesta un camisa amarilla con rayas negras horizontales, un mini short color negro escondido por un tutu amarillo, tenia puestas unas botas puntudas negras, y sus mayas color negro, claro no podía faltar sus alas de "abeja" y sus antenas en su cabello.

-

Bajo del auto tembloroso, a causa de los nervios, llevaba puesto un smoking que se le veía realmente bien, en sus manos resaltaba en un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, seguramente para su princesa.

**-¡Darien! ¡Llegaste!-**Le grito entusiasmada mina desde su mesa

El chico se acerco y se sentó con ellas

**-chicas ¿Cómo están?-**saludo Cordialmente el muchacho**-y… ¿serena?**

**-No te preocupes Serena llegara**-Le reconforto Lita

-

Serena bajo del auto, al igual que Darien sus nervios estaban incontrolables, llevaba el abrigo puesto pero el frio aun lo sentía.

Los muchachos que estaban afuera quedaron embelesados al verla, Se miraba realmente hermosa y eso que aun llevaba el abrigo puesto. Al entrar al gimnasio ocurrió exactamente lo mismo todos los chicos la quedaban viendo con una gran admiración.

**-¡bien! Este es el momento**-se dijo así misa quitándose el abrigo

-

Las chicas conversaban animadamente con Darien, dándole consejos de cómo hacer para reconciliarse con Serena, Amy que estaba al frente de Darien volteo hacia su costado y quedo con la boca abierta, nunca se imagino lo que sus ojos veían

**-Amy ¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Darien extrañado

La chica tan solo atino a señalar a Serena con su dedo índice, los demás voltearon y quedaron igual o peor que la peli azul.

Darien sentía su corazón latir a mil, aquello que veía era realmente increíble, Su princesa se miraba Hermosa.

La rubia llevaba puesto su vestido de un color blanco hueso, la parte de arriba constaba de un corsé ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, llevaba incrustaciones y los bordes eran de un color dorado, su falda era del estilo bombacha, ancha como la de una princesa, llegando esta el suelo con algunas partes recogidas y en esas también estaban decoradas con pequeñas imitaciones de diamante, aunque el vestido era sencillo se le veía hermoso a la chica, Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, como muy pocas veces, solo que esta vez traía puesta una pequeña tiara obsequiada por su madre, su maquillaje natural, y alguno que otro accesorio

Darien inmediatamente se puso de pie, embelesado se dirigió hacia donde estaba serena, la chica se asusto al verlo sintió un enorme agujero en su estomago y sus piernas temblaban, los dos quedaron en silencio, a pesar del fuerte ruido que hacia en ese lugar, ellos no escuchaban nada, tan solo el propio latido de sus corazones.

El fue el primero en reaccionar, se acerco mas a Serena, tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso de sus labios, enrojeciendo fuertemente a la rubia

**-Estas hermosa-**pronuncio el chico obsequiándole el hermoso ramo de rosas

Serena lo tomo, aun apenada, y sin saber que decir, sentía tanta pena, tristeza, emoción, nervios, total, un revoltijo total.

**-yo…**

**-Serena…**

**-¡Hola! ¡Chicos!-**se escucho la voz de Mina en todos los altavoces

Serena y Darien voltearon hacia la tarima, La loca de Mina estaba ahí arriba, apenas y se miraba como ese bulto amarillo con negro saludaba con emoción a todos los presentes de aquella gran fiesta.

**-hahaha**-rio energúmenamente-**Tal vez ustedes no me conozcan**-volvió a reír-**soy la abejita Mina**-se presento la chica-**y muy pronto seré una cantante famosa jo, jo, jo. Y ustedes mis amigos tendrán el honor de escuchar a esta hermosísima chica. Música por favor.**

A las amigas de la loca abejita Mina se les dibujo una gran gota en la sien incluido a Darien que no entendía el por que de aquella acción, y francamente tenia un mal presentimiento, los presentes que no conocían a aquella chica, pensaban que era una presumida, egocéntrica, y muchas cosas mas.

Pero al comenzar la balada, todos los presentes incluidas las chicas quedaron impresionados, nunca antes habían escuchado cantar a la rubia, y en realidad cantaba como una diosa, aquella canción, era lenta, romántica, muy linda, muchas parejas fueron a la pista de baile, y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella canción.

Serena miro fijamente a Darien el cual la observaba con mucho amor, el estaba ahí parado, viéndola fijamente, sin hacer otra cosa mas que mirarla, Serena se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano

**-¿Me concede este baile?-**pregunto la chica con un aire coqueto

**-Si es con usted, con mucho gusto**-le susurro Darien al oído, siguiéndole el juego

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Serena enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Darien y el poso sus manos en la fina cintura de la chica, suavemente ambos movieron su cuerpo al ritmo de aquella balada, Darien aspiro profundamente el aroma de sula rubia perdiéndose en el.

-Serena-le susurro lentamente-por favor perdóname

La chica le abrazo mas fuerte, deposito un suave en su mejilla y luego le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

**-no tengo nada que perdonarte**

Lastimosamente la canción ya había terminado, y ahora lo único que se escuchaba la escrupulosa voz de Mina y una gran ola de aplausos.

**-¡gracias! ¡Gracias mi amado publico!-**dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos

**-¡otra! ¡Otra!**

**-jijiji**-sonrió**-me gustaría complacerlos con otra canción, pero le tengo una sorpresita a mi linda Amiga Serena**

Darien se sobresalto, Serena sonrió, el chico sabia muy bien que en esa sorpresa Darien estaría bien involucrado

**-Serena amiga**-hablo esta tras del micrófono-**Nuestro querido Darien te tiene una sorpresa**

El joven trago saliva, Serena se separo de el mirándolo expectante, estaba confundida y el temblaba

**-Anda Darien, cántale la canción que le querías cantar**

**-¿Qué? ¿Darien me vas a cantar?-**pregunto Serena con sus ojitos brillando

**-yo…yo…-**el chico sudaba terriblemente

Las otras chicas empezaron a hacerle porras, y todos los demás le siguieron, a paso lento pero firme el chico subió a la tarima, Mina le entrego le micrófono y desapareció del lugar dejando al joven completamente solo.

**-Ho-hola**

Nadie le respondió, solo el ruido de los saltamontes se escuchaba en ese enorme salón, a Darien le recorrieron miles de gotitas, estaba pasando una enorme vergüenza y no sabia que hacer

**-bien yo quería, digo, quiero dedicarle esta canción a una chica muy especial-**dijo con un leve temblor

**-¡eso es Darien**!-grito Rei para apoyarlo

Mina le hizo una señal a Amy, la cual estaba al otro lado del Dj Ella le dio la pista.

La música empezó a sonar, una romántica y suave melodía invadió aquel espacio

Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacio  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazare  
Te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estes junto a mi

Su voz se escuchaba, tan dulce, muy hermosa, Su corazón brinco al escuchar como el amor de su vida la cantaba una letra tan hermosa

Todo lo que el cantaba, le salía del corazón, sabia muy bien que esa letra el no la habia escrito, pero la cantaba con todas sus fuerza, para así expresarle a su chica lo mucho que la quería

Si siente un frio tú corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Ella nunca en su vida le había escuchado cantar, bueno solamente cuando estaba en la ducha, pero nunca antes el se había humillado para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, y eso sinceramente la hacia saltar de la alegría

Yo siempre te he amado  
Y amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón  
No volverá a llorar

Todo aquello que el cantaba, le salía de su corazón, aquellas palabras eran tan ciertas como el amor que existe entre ellos, el nunca mas haría algo para lastimarla, nunca se apartaría de su lado, el siempre estaría a su lado, era una promesa

Si siente un frio tú corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Sigo muriendo por ti  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No sé como podré yo vivir

Darien quedo viendo fijamente a la rubia, como tratándole de decir que todo aquello era real, muy real, que el sin ella no era nada y simplemente moriría

Si siente un frio tú corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Y cada día yo vivera  
Intentando como te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar...

La canción había terminado, todos aplaudían eufóricamente, Darien sonrió y se despidió amablemente dejando el micrófono en el suelo, al bajar de la tarima se dirigió hacia donde estaba su princesa

Serena al verlo, salió corriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos, regalándole un fuerte abrazo, Darien le correspondió abrazándola de igual manera o quizá mas fuerte aun

**-Darien**-le llamo**-¡te amo!**

**-Yo te amo más mi princesita….**

**-**

* * *

Cancion: yo te voy a amar

Artista: N sync

Bien esta basura de maquina o PC, no me sirve, me ah arruinado miles de cosas, y pues me ha cosatdo un monton subir este capi, pido disculpas por no responder review, no puedo hacerlo por ahora, en fin tengo que comentarles que ya estamos llegando al final, falta poquitito pa q se acabe la historia.

La cancion de Mina, pues ustedes imaginensela, cualquier cancion que a ustedes les gusta ponganesela n.n*, la cancion que Darien canto es la de N sync, es muy bonita y se las recomiendo.


	14. El resto de mi vida

El resto de mi vida

Bailaban al ritmo de aquella suave melodía, sin soltarse, cada vez apretándose más fuerte el uno del otro…aquella sensación no la querían dejar de sentir, era exquisitamente divino.

Serena levanto su mirada perdiéndose en la pupila azul que tanto la hacia estremecer, el le dedico una tierna sonrisa paralizando por pocos segundos el corazón de la joven, que sin duda alguna le regalo la misma sonrisa.

Unieron sus labios una vez mas, no querían perder el delicioso sabor de sus bocas, ese si que era un dulce pecado que con nadie mas compartirían, simplemente para ellos y de nadie mas.

-Serena-dijo suavemente el hombre-pasaría el resto de mi vida así-abrazo más fuerte a la muchacha, apretándola protectoramente contra su pecho.

-¿Así?-interrogo con cierta malicia-¿así como?

El pelinegro esbozo una tierna sonrisa, para esta hora el ritmo de la música ya había cambiado, ahora era mas movida y alegre sin ninguna pizca de romanticismo pero a ellos…no les importo.

Seguían bailando como si de un vals se tratase, suavemente, sin ninguna urgencia de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, tan pegaditos como a ellos tanto les gustaba, disfrutar del delicioso aroma que ambos poseían.

-Abrazado a ti-explico el-aspirar el dulce aroma de tu cabello. Poder besarte cuantas veces quiera-cambio su tono de voz a uno más sensual-tenerte solo para mí. Disfrutarte a mi antojo…-

La rubia poso sus labios sobre los de su príncipe, regalándole otro dulce y apasionado beso como a el le gustaban y como ella extrañaba tanto, no había tiempo para hablar, desperdiciaban muchos besos cada vez que conversaban, y la vida es muy corta desaprovechándola en cosas tan triviales como esas.

-No perdamos el tiempo-pronuncio la joven cuando se rompió el dulce contacto-vámonos de aquí ¿si?-

-Aun no son las doce mi princesa. No te puedes ir, romperías las reglas-dijo el divertido

-Si me largo con mi príncipe, no me importa, romperé todas las reglas si es necesario-

Sonrió de nuevo, ¡Cuanto extrañaba la dulce voz de Serena! El también rompería cualquier regla con tal de estar al lado de su tierna y hermosa princesa. Tomo la mano de la joven y juntos salieron de aquel edificio.

Al entrar al departamento que tanto había añorado sintió como un enorme hoyo se formaba en el estomago de la joven, las manos de Darien se deslizaban por sus descubiertos hombros, hasta tocar la fina cintura de la fémina, con un hábil movimiento la atrajo hacia el, reconfortándola en sus fuertes brazos. Se besaron lenta y tiernamente y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, una necesidad que demandaba el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. El pelinegro se separo lentamente para luego acariciarle la mejilla pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente agitando su paso y alejándolo de ella

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono aturdida-¿Por qué no continuas?

-Bien…-vacilo con cierto temor-es que…

-¿Darien?

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó cabizbajo. Aun resonaban en su mente las palabras que le había dicho Maya y aunque la deseara con toda el alma no iba a obligarla a hacer algo por compromiso, la amaba mucho como para anteponer sus intereses a los de ella. Sus manos volvieron a posarse en los hombros de Serena-Yo…yo no quiero que te sientas obligada-

-Estas equivocado, nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado-y haciendo una pausa agrego-te amo –avanzo decidida mientras retiraba delicadamente los breteles de su vestido

Se veía tan bella, tan hermosa bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la recamara, se asemejaba a una diosa, mas bien lo era, única e irresistible, llevaba un conjunto de encaje blanco y sus perfectos pechos se transparentaban ante la ávida mirada de Darien

La muchacha, sonriendo aun mas ampliamente, sin dudarlo se puso de puntitas y rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para continuar besándolo, la dulzura y entrega de sus labios disiparon sus dudas y temores mientras su cuerpo se sumergía en un estado de frenético deseo al sentir el suave cuerpo de su novia .La fémina desabrocho los botones superiores de la camisa de el, dejando al descubierto su fuerte y varonil pecho, toco y beso su duro vientre mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su espalda.

-No ha pasado ni un solo día desde que nos separamos que no haya soñado con este momento-murmuro el roncamente-que no haya soñado con tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos

-Ya no tienes que soñar, estoy aquí contigo y siempre…siempre lo estaré-

Suavemente la deposito en la cama mientras sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, primero juguetones, leves roces que pasaban por su cuello, hombros haciéndola vibrar del estremecimiento, pero luego crecieron, se volvieron penetrantes y exigentes. La boca de Serena se abrió completamente a el y a sus manos que enviaban espirales de calor por todo su ser. El pelinegro continúo la exploración hacia el valle que separaba sus senos, la rubia lanzo un gemido de excitación y cerro levemente sus parpados para disfrutar aun más las caricias de su amado

Ella desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que el le sacaba el sostén, necesitaban sentirse completamente, apoderarse del otro en todos los sentidos, el pulgar de Darien trazaba pequeños círculos sobre su pezón mientras que con su boca atormentaba a su gemelo. La joven contemplo al chico que la miraba con una infinita ternura mezclada con pasión, era el hombre perfecto, recordó como fue su primera vez, el había sido muy paciente, saboreando cada beso y caricia como si fuera la ultima vez que estuviesen juntos, lo mismo que ahora beso todo su cuerpo tardándose una eternidad en cada una de sus partes, y cuando lamió la parte interna de sus muslos Serena pensó que moriría del placer

Pronto la única prenda que los separaba desapareció completamente, los dos estaban totalmente desnudos a punto de fundirse en uno solo, el comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en ella, oleadas de pasión invadieron a ambos y empezaron a moverse despacio al compás de las caderas de la fémina. La intensidad de los sentimientos lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con la azul mirada de su princesa y pensó que se le partiría el corazón de la felicidad de saberse junto a ella

Continuaron en una sinuosa danza de pasión, temblor tras temblor sacudieron sus cuerpos mientras ascendían y descendían cada vez mas rápido al ritmo de sus respiraciones, sus tensiones crecieron hasta que de pronto un calido y envolvente calor los acogio, el tiempo estallo a su alrededor mientras la habitación se estremecía con la fuerza de una pasión que no conocía limites, sofocaron sus jadeos en el cuello del otro sumergiéndose en una placida quietud, Darien giro de costado tocándole el cabello para luego tocar sus labios en una tierna caricia

-Te amo, como no te imaginas-murmuró con una ternura inocultable en su rostro.

* * *

Su placentero sueño fue interrumpido por ella misma al sobresaltarse y obligarse a abrir sus ojos, su cerebro le había ordenado levantarse de manera abrupta, se frotó los ojos con fuerza y luego tomó el despertador que estaba aun lado de su cama.

Serena pegó el grito al cielo levantando a Darien el cual estaba hasta hace pocos segundos en un profundo sueño.

-Serena ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó aun con su voz ronca.

-Son las cuatro y media-exclamó la joven con sus manos temblándole-mamá me matara-se levanto de la cama y buscó todas sus prendas-o Dios moriré, moriré-gritó mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

Darien soltó un suspiro resignado, se obligó a levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa.

Mas Tarde Serena estaba bajando del coche de su novio el reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la mañana y la noche poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, con el corazón en la boca Serena buscó la llave de la casa y abrió la puerta, se despidió de Darien haciendo un ademán con su mano y cerró la puerta. Afortunadamente todo estaba en completo silencio, y las luces apagadas, la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al encender la luz encontró un papel en su cama, al tomarlo y leer el contenido a Serena se le bajó la presion, se le oprimió el pecho y poco le faltaba para desmayarse, al papel cayó al suelo y ella derrotada se lanzó a la cama.

"_Ni creas que te has salvado de esta jovencita, mañana en la mañana prepárate porque te espera un gran castigo"_

_

* * *

_

-¿Tú como te encuentras?-Preguntó Maya un tanto nerviosa.

Serena le sonrió solo como ella solía hacerlo en momentos así, transmitiéndole paz y armonía, prometiéndole silenciosamente que todo estaba bien.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, desde que Maya había citado a Serena a ese café que hace poco inauguraron no habían vuelto a hablar, ella comprendía la situación varias escenas de las atrocidades que cometió bombardeaban su mente estrujándole el corazón, Serena era su amiga, la adoraba, era como su hermana y ella con sus propias manos intentó destruirle, tal vez su alma no estuvo presente pero su cuerpo profanado hirió a su amiga y eso era lo que mas le dolía y que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Un día antes de la fiesta, Maya fue en búsqueda de Serena pidiéndole perdón, todo se había solucionado, ese día platicaron, rieron, recordaron muchas cosas es mas ella fue la que hizo que Serena se diera cuenta que entre Darien y ella jamás había pasado nada ya que ambos estaban poseídos, pero eran esos sueños, esos recuerdos que le atormentaban día y noche y no le dejaban en paz, habían momentos en los que ella estaba cocinando o estudiando y en su mente aparecían horrorosas imágenes del pasado de Axelia, de todo lo que cometió y eso no le dejaba tranquila.

El viento sopló revolviendo su cabello, apartó la vista de sus manos las cuales apretaban con fuerza una servilleta y la posó a su alrededor, se encontraban fuera del local sentadas en unas sillas metálicas frente a una mesa redonda, el día estaba precioso, cálido y al mismo tiempo fresco, perfecto para dar un paseo, perfecto para pedir una disculpa.

Serena aún le sonreía y al verle ahí tan…solo como ella es hizo que su estomago y al parecer también su corazón se revolviera, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, una pequeña lagrima se le escapó cuando sintió la cálida mano de su amiga atrapar una de las suyas y apretarlas con fuerza.

-tranquila-le dijo ella comprensiva tratando de transmitirle bienestar-todo esta bien, esos recuerdos desaparecerán.

-oh Bunny- un sollozo brotó de sus labios-no lo soporto- varías lagrimas vagaban por sus mejillas-ya no aguanto-dijo tras un hipido-perdóname, te lo ruego perdóname- nuevamente un sollozo le interrumpió.

Serena negó suavemente con su cabeza, apretó aun más con fuerza la mano de su amiga y la escrutó con su mirada azulina mostrando en su iris la bondad que no transmitía con sus palabras.

-no hay nada que perdonar Maya-contestó al fin, como lo hizo la ultima vez que Maya acudió a ella rogándole un perdón- todo ha quedado en el pasado.

-Es horrible Bonny, es terrible, esos sueños me atormentan, la memoria de Axelia aun sigue en mí y aun no me deja en paz.

Sin dejar de llorar Maya se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó al regazo de Serena, ésta la envolvió en sus abrazos y acarició su cabello con ternura, dándole soporte y consuelo, Serena había madurado, y su corazón no era capaz de odiar a una de las personas que formaban parte de su vida.

-todo terminará pronto-le susurró quedito-nunca mas volverás a recordar esto y nunca mas sentiras remordimiento alguno…

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, todo estaba en perfecto orden, desde lo ocurrido con Axelia, Sailor moon y las scouts no habían vuelto a tener otro problema de tan grande magnitud.

Justo un día en el cual Serena venía entrando a su casa luego de llegar del "Crown" el teléfono sonó era Maya avisándole que en la mañana siguiente tomaría un vuelo, que aun no sabía a donde ir, pero deseaba alejarse de Japón por un buen tiempo y tomar un descanso.

Desde ese momento la alegría de serena se dispersó, Maya se iría y todo por culpa de los sucesos ocurridos, salió nuevamente de su hogar y se dirigió al apartamento de Darién contándole lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto Maya observaba a través de una vitrina varios aviones, colocó una mano sobre el vidrio y cerró sus ojos por un momento, el remordimiento, dolor y culpa que había sentido días antes poco a poco se fue desapareciendo, pero ella sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar, los horribles recuerdos de lo que hizo seguirían atormentándole y no la dejaría en paz, por eso tomó la mejor decisión que podría tomar: alejarse de Japón e ir a cualquier parte del mundo, a un lugar donde nadie le conociese, a un lugar donde empezaría de nuevo y recogería las piezas de su alma rota.

-Maya…

Al oír su nombre volteó, encontrándose a Serena agarrada de la mano de Darién a la par de él estaba Rini y detrás de ellos las chicas las cuales le sonreían como si hubiesen olvidado todo lo que había pasado días atrás.

-Bunny-dijo anonadada-Darien- posó su vista en Rini y en las demás-Chicas.

-no te puedes ir sin despedirte de mi correctamente-Serena soltó a Darien y se acercó a Maya-es una lástima que no estuviste mucho tiempo conmigo, y que tampoco pudimos compartir y recobrar el tiempo perdido-tomó la mano de su amiga-te quiero Maya eres una gran persona.

Abrazó a la que fue y será siempre parte de su vida, su amiga, su hermana, ella le correspondió el abrazo con mas fuerza, a lo lejos la voz de una mujer resonaba en los parlantes anunciando el próximo vuelo. Maya se apartó de Serena observó su boleto revisando cual sería su vuelo percatándose que era el anunciado por la mujer.

-Debo irme-dijo ella forzando su voz que se había desarmado tras un enorme nudo formado en su garganta-Darien-se acercó a él-te debo una disculpa por haberte hecho pasar todo esto- y a ustedes-dirigiéndose a las chicas-también también les quiero pedir que sigan así, nunca se separen y jamás dejen que el odio y la maldad invadan su ser.

Ellas asintieron, Mina abrazó a la joven y luego le siguió Rei, Amy y Lita, Rini también se despidió, y por ultimo fue Darien el cual respondió igual que Serena.

-no hay nada que disculpar…

Y con esto último Maya se alejo, prometiéndose a si misma superar todo lo que había pasado con su vida, comenzar de nuevo, sanar sus heridas y tal vez regresar a Japón, visitar a los Tsukinos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Cuando la luna llena adornó la oscura noche y las estrellas le siguieron haciéndole compañía Serena se bajó del auto, desde las despedida de Maya, Serena no se separó de Darien, pasaron el resto de la mañana con las chicas conversando amenamente, Luego pasaron por su casa en donde la señora Tsukino invitó a Darien a almorzar, y más tarde decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad dejando como última parada la playa.

La joven se quito sus zapatos dejándolos dentro del carro y se dirigió a la arena, Darien hizo lo mismo y le siguió, se tomaron de las manos y dejaron que el agua salada les mojara sus pies, y que el viento golpeara sus rostros.

El silencio no era incomodo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, Serena así se sentía perfecta, completa, después de todo lo que vivió se obligó a madurar aunque fuera un poquito, alzó sus ojos hasta la luna llena que estaba en su mas grande resplandor, tan brillante, tan plateada, tan hermosa, y su alma se albergó de una sensación inexplicable, pero tan placentera que desearía estar asi por siempre.

-¿En que piensas?-le interrogó Darien tierno apretando su mano para captar su atención.

Serena detuvo su andar y se colocó al frente de él, el agua aun mojaba sus pies, el viento aun soplaba contra ellos, y la luna cada vez brillaba con fuerza pero para ella el tiempo se había detenido justo en el instante en que su mirada de se perdió en la de Darien, en el único hombre que siempre amaría.

-pienso en que mi vida esta completa, tengo la familia perfecta, la mejor hija futura, que aunque a veces me desespera y me dan ganas de matarla, no podría desear a alguien mejor-sonrió- tengo unas amigas que siempre van a estar a mi lado y jamás me van a dejar-hizo una breve pausa-y tengo a ti Darien, mi sustento, mi fuerza, mi alma, mi todo.

Darien sonrió cálidamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de Serena y le abrazó, posó un beso en la cabeza de ella.

-Te amo Serena Tsukino-le susurró suave-como jamás he amado a alguien, fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi vida, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo.

Ella alzó su vista encontrándose nuevamente con las pupilas azulinas de Darien.

-¿eso quiere decir que estarás por siempre conmigo?

-por el resto de mi vida…

Y Darien besó los labios de Serena y esta le correspondió con vehemencia, ternura, y amor sellando un pacto en el cual jamás volverían a separarse siendo únicamente la luna testigo de tan fiel amor…

* * *

Bueno, Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Uffff empezaré por disculparme asi como Maya lo ha hecho, con grandes lagrimas en mis ojitos me disculpo por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar el ultimo capitulo de este fan fic que tan buenos recuerdos que me ha dejado.

Bueno ahora explicaré un pcoo mi desaparición, para empezar me cambie el nombre ahora soy Luhamdo por que este tiene un muy lindo significado inventado por mi amiga xD, seguidamente les diré que bien hace mucho que había escrito la primera parte de este fic y quiero agradecer especialmente a mi madre, mi mentora la linda y hermosa: Milenia Angels, gracias, gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias por haberme ayudado en este fic y mas que todo por haber hecho el lemon OJO: en ese tiempo no era muy buena escribiendo (Aun no lo soy, pero antes era peor) y la linda de mi mama me ha hecho el lemon, todos los derechos de autor son de ella =).

Luego formatearon la PC y muchos archivos se borraron y me deprimí y no quise escribir :S, por suerte buscando entre los borradores de mi cuenta en Hotmail me encontré con la maravilla de que había guardado esto y dije: haré el final aunque tenga que exprimirme el cerebro tratando de recordar lo que había escrito antes, y pues :S solo esto salió.

Se que muchas olvidaron la existencia de este fic y lo comprendo, pero debía terminarlo, debía cerrar esta historia porque era lo justo y necesario ahora quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por haberme apoyado desde el primer capitulo hasta el último:

**serena1614, isa1181, lerinne, Dandia Melon Pepino, Amsz88chiba, liebende Lesung, Milenia Angels, Cherrie SA, Isis Janet, serena ramos, marya114, malkav, Lady Tortoise, Nubia Serenity, SereyDarien, yumi_, isabel, patty ramirez de chiba, julimoon, mirta serena, arias serena, celina leiva, Caroone, Divissima Moon, PRISGPE, mirtiangis, raven glaciar, alejaym, princesita moon, karibonita, Ailec, alejandra n, viry chan…**

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por haberme apoyado tanto y disculpas por haberlas decpcionado y no continuar este fic. Sin mas que decir me despido e intentare buscar los archivos para continuar mis otras historias, se les aprecia, cuidense =)


End file.
